Parker Love
by VEB.DaffodilDaisy
Summary: A little bit of Parker magic goes a long way. Brennan and Booth dealing with their relationship and family life. B&B all the way. If you're having a bad day, this'll brighten it :D. Serious fluff. PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Pictures & Pancakes

**CHAPTER 1**. Pictures & Pancakes.

Disclaimer: All rights belong to FOX. A few characters are my own invention. The others; I wish.

* * *

_If you have love in your life it can make up for a great many things you lack. If you don't have it, no matter what else there is, it's not enough_.

- Ann Landers

* * *

Brennan was woken by a loud knocking sound. She squinted at her watch; it was four in the afternoon. She must have fallen asleep reading the case files again.

She quickly realised that the noise was that of someone rapping incessantly at her front door. She walked towards it, glancing through the peep hole. What she saw brought a smile to her lips and she opened the door beaming.

"Hi guys. Come on in," she said, confronted by an apologetic faced Booth and an eager looking Parker.

"Hey, Bones, Rebecca is working late so I had to pick him up after school. He insisted on coming to see you, hope that's okay. You could probably tell by the way he tried to bang the door down," Booth cringed. He gave her the charm smile and she opened the door wider, allowing them both to enter her apartment.

"It's no problem," she beamed, as Parker rushed over to her and wrapped his little arms around her waist. She pulled him off gently, bending down to give him a proper hug.

"I missed you, Dr. Bones," he giggled. "I have drawed something for you at school," he added proudly.

Booth glanced at Brennan cautiously as Parker rummaged in his rucksack, impressed that she had not corrected the child's grammar. Parker pulled out a picture, a crayon drawing of three people smiling happily and holding hands. It had a small frame around it, made of glued on pieces of macaroni, sprayed with silver paint.

"It's lovely, Parker," Brennan smiled, as she ruffled his hair playfully, "I'll put it on the wall later. Thank you." She was touched that he had been thinking of her in his art class.

"This one's me," he said, pointing to the little figure in the far left of the picture, "and this one here in the middle is my daddy." Booth looked over at Brennan and grinned at her.

"And this one on the end here is you, Dr. Bones. I drew a dinosaur in you pocket," he said, pointing out a little green blob on the picture, "daddy told me you work in a museum." Brennan kissed Parker on the cheek and thanked him again, sending him off to the living room to watch some cartoons.

"Are you sure this is okay, Bones?" questioned Booth, "I told Parker you might be busy but he can be very persistent." He looked at her and gave her a sheepish smile, feeling a little awkward that they had barged in on her. She smiled warmly.

"I like having you guys over, honestly," she grinned. She suggested that they all have something to eat and Booth offered to whip something up in the kitchen. Parker insisted that he wanted to help out so they all worked together, mixing the eggs and other ingredients in the giant bowl that Parker had found in the cupboard.

Parker and Booth started to laugh, causing a series of quizzical looks to appear on Brennan's face. "What? _What_? Why are you guys laughing at me?" she whined. Booth could see that she was getting worked up and this only made him laugh harder.

Parker giggled. "You have something on your face, Dr. Bones," Parker chuckled.

She started rubbing at her cheeks, trying to remove the flour that she had somehow gotten onto her face. Still laughing, Booth moved his hand up and gently dusted off the flour that had found its way onto the tip of her nose. She flinched slightly at his touch as it sent a faint shiver down her spine.

"There you go, Bones, all cleaned up," he said with a smirk. She hit him lightly on the arm, annoyed at being teased but she wasn't really fazed by it and a warm smile crept onto her face.

After they had finished the pancakes, Booth asked if he could use the shower, explaining that his own was currently being repaired. Brennan said that that was fine, settling down in front of the television with Parker.

As they watched 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles,' Brennan had to resist her overwhelming urge to point out the scientific faults with the storyline. Parker rested his head on her shoulder and she relaxed slightly, reminding herself that the show was created purely for entertainment. Suddenly Parker started to speak.

"Dr. Bones, are you daddy's girlfriend?" he frowned, looking up at her with his big brown eyes, mirroring an expression that his father had shown earlier during one of their bickering sessions.

"No, Parker, your daddy and I are just friends," she explained, hoping that he didn't ask any further questions, worried she would not be able to discuss such a complex topic with him.

"But why not? Don't you like him, Dr. Bones? I know he likes you. A _lot._ He told me so," Parker stated, looking at her with his face full of confusion.

"Of course we like each other, Parker, but just not in a boyfriend girlfriend kind of way," she explained. She smiled down at his puzzled face, trying to reassure him that she really did care about his father.

"But he likes _you_ in that way, Dr. Bones. He told me..." he whispered.

She looked at him open mouthed, but before he could finish his sentence Booth returned from his shower. Parker raised a finger to his lips and Bones giggled, causing butterflies to form in the bottom of Booth's stomach. Nothing was more adorable to him than the sound of her laughter.

"I hope you guys didn't miss me too much," he teased, tickling Parker and making him squirm on the sofa. Brennan chuckled.

"What do you want to do now, kiddo?" he asked, as Parker wrinkled up his nose, causing another titter to slip out from Brennan's mouth.

"Let's go for a walk, daddy," he exclaimed, grabbing his coat and running to retrieve his sneakers from next to the front door. Brennan straightened out his coat and zipped it up for him.

"It was nice seeing you, Parker," she beamed, kissing him gently on the cheek.

"No, Dr. Bones, you are coming _with_ us," he exclaimed, grabbing her hand and clinging onto it, "_please_." He smiled up at her, giving her the trademark Booth grin that melted her heart.

"Okay sure, let me just get a jacket," she laughed, letting go of his hand momentarily as she went to her closet to grab one.

As they reached the park, Parker slipped his hand inside Booth's. Brennan reached down to hold Parker's other hand, but he snatched his hand away and put it into his pocket. Brennan looked desperately hurt by this and Booth glanced down at him, giving him a warning look.

"Parker, that was very rude," Booth remarked. Sensing the tone of his voice, Parker stopped walking and turned to face Brennan. She fixed her eyes on a spot on the floor so that he would not see how this action had affected her.

Parker realised what she had thought and he let go of his father's hand briefly, launching himself at Brennan and wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. "Don't be sad, Dr. Bones," he smiled up at her guiltily, "I just wanted it to be like my picture."

She suddenly realised what Parker had been trying to do. "Okay, Parker," she said, breaking free of his embrace softly, "we'll walk like we did in your picture."

She smiled at him, and walked over to stand next to Booth, lacing her fingers through his. She shuddered at his touch, nervous about his reaction to her hand, but he tightened his grip around it gently, letting her know that he welcomed her contact.

They continued their walk through the park for what seemed like hours, but eventually it started to rain and they were forced to return to Brennan's apartment.

The knock at the door signalled that Rebecca had arrived ready to pick Parker up. Brennan greeted Rebecca while Parker grabbed his rucksack and said his goodbyes to Booth.

"Thank you for having me, Dr. Bones," Parker smiled, leaping into her arms and looping his hands around her neck. He kissed her on the cheek and nuzzled her face with his nose.

"No problem, Parker," she laughed, giving him a kiss on the top of his head in return. He leant up close to her ear.

"I love you, Dr. Bones, and I'll miss you," he whispered. She beamed and set him down on the floor softly, bending down to his level.

"I love you too, sweetie. I'll see you soon I promise," she murmured into his ear, causing a broad grin to appear on his face. They all exchanged their goodbyes and Rebecca and Parker headed off, leaving Booth and Brennan alone in the apartment.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to: **Lanfru**

**Kisses** for everyone. :D

A review would be **spectacular. **


	2. Questions & Kisses

**CHAPTER 2. **Questions & Kisses

* * *

_What the world really needs is more love and less paper work. _

_- _Pearl Bailey

* * *

Booth headed towards the door. "Thanks for today, Bones, you were really great with Parker. I should probably get going though; enough of your day has been stolen by the Booth boys," he teased. They both laughed and she leaned on the door slightly, not wanting him to leave yet.

"Booth, please stay for a while. I... I have some things I want to talk to you about. No, _need_ to talk to you about," she smiled up at him nervously, unsure of whether he would agree to spend a little while longer with her.

He responded by pushing the door closed softly with his hand. "Sure, Bones, what do you need to talk about? Is there something wrong with our case files? I noticed them on your desk earlier," he asked.

She walked over towards the sofa and took a seat, gesturing for him to join her. She shook her head and waited for him to sit down.

"No, Booth, this isn't about the case at all. It's about something Parker said to me," she stated quietly, looking deep into his chocolate eyes, hoping that she would find all the answers that she needed there so as to avoid this potentially awkward conversation.

"Booth... uh... well the truth is..." she spluttered, touching her nose with her finger; a telltale sign of the embarrassment she was experiencing, "Parker told me that you liked me. And... well I mean... is it true?"

Her cheeks flushed a deep shade of red and she chewed on her bottom lip, anxious at how fast she had been talking.

A laugh escaped from Booth's pursed lips. "Of course I like you, Bones, surely you know that... I mean we _are _best friends and all, right?" Booth chuckled.

This only made Brennan bite her lip harder, frustrated that she was going to have to pursue this even further if she was to make him understand what she was asking.

"Well yes, I know that we like each other, Booth, but Parker said," she paused gathering her words together so that she would not have to repeat herself again, "he said that you _liked_ me liked me. You know... as more than a friend."

She went quiet for a moment, and realising that Booth had not said anything after a few moments she panicked. "I mean, obviously I don't think that you..." she started, but she never got to finish what she was going to say. He cut her off, pressing his index finger to her soft, warm lips. He smiled at her sweetly and for a second she felt certain that her heart had skipped a beat.

"How do _you_ feel about us, Temperance?" he asked her, gently placing her hand inside of his as he did so, lacing their fingers together and pulling them closer to him.

She was shocked at how tender this one movement could be, and a cheeky grin spread over her face. "I believe that I asked_ you _first," she said matter-of-factly.

He chuckled lightly and focused his eyes on hers, forcing her to look at him properly so that she would understand exactly how genuine his feelings were. He moved his free hand up to her face, slowly brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Ok, Bones, you said that you wanted the truth, here I go," he said, drawing in a deep breath, gently running the pad of his thumb over her knuckles.

"When I'm around you I feel dizzy and light headed, I feel like my heart might jump right out of my chest because it is beating so hard. Every time the phone rings I find myself praying that it's you on the other end, and when it's not I try to think of any excuse that I can, so that I can call you and be able to hear your voice. When we aren't together I feel like half of me is missing and my insides ache wondering if you are safe. Hell, I took a bullet for you, Bones; I would have thought that someone as smart as you would be able to decipher my feelings by now," he said softly.

He finished panting, having not stopped for a breath during his entire speech. He searched her eyes waiting for her to say something - anything, but the silence was more than he could bear. She was frozen in place, desperately trying to process what she had just heard.

He turned away from her and stood up, taking a step towards the front door, but he felt her hands grab his arm, pulling him back to face her. She smiled at him, and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, tenderly brushing her lips over his.

After his initial shock had subsided, he draped his arms around her waist, and began to kiss her back gently. Tightening her grip, she smiled into the kiss. His hands found their way up into her hair and they became tangled in her auburn locks. He sucked on her bottom lip delicately and she loved the feelings his touch was sending surging through her body. She slowly began running her tongue over his bottom lip, begging him to give her entrance. He accepted almost instantly, deepening the kiss until their tongues started a raging battle, sweetly caressing each other as they danced in unison.

This was more than Brennan had ever imagined. Never before had she experienced a kiss this intense, this powerful, and yet so sweet and tender. As his tongue explored the depths of her mouth she felt electric sparks shooting up her spine, from her lips right down to the tips of her toes. She felt sure that she could see the fireflies circling them as they gently broke the kiss, desperately surfacing for air. She smiled and looked up at him. He placed a kiss on her forehead as she leaned on his chest, catching her breath.

She pulled him back over towards the sofa, and as they sat down she nuzzled her head into his chest and breathed in his scent. She intertwined their fingers together and she brought them up to her mouth, kissing his hand gently.

"I have never felt like that before, Seeley," she whispered, blushing at him, "I have never felt like _this, _about _anyone_. I'm... scared, Booth, what if you..."

Tears started spilling down Brennan's face. "What if you change your mind? What if you leave me? I can't lose you, Booth," she whimpered, clutching at his shirt. She buried her head in his chest, sobbing into him.

He delicately lifted her chin up with his finger, looking deeply into her eyes. He wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb, caressing her face tenderly. He trailed a line of sweet kisses up her neck, following her jaw line and then finishing with a soft kiss on her lips.

"That is something you _never_ have to worry about, Temperance. I will always be here for you, and I promise that I will do everything within my power to make sure that I never leave you. I won't let anything bad happen to us, Bones," he promised. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tender embrace.

She was silent, resting her head on his shoulder and snuggling into him. She was exhausted and her eyelids began to flutter slightly.

"I love you, Booth," she whispered into his ear. As he turned to look at her he saw her blue eyes sparkling up at him, full of trust, hope and affection. His heart swelled, hardly able to believe what she had just admitted to him.

"Please stay with me tonight. I... I just want you to lay with me," she begged him.

"Okay, Bones, come on then," he chuckled, jumping to his feet. He scooped her up in his arms, and to his surprise she didn't protest, but rather wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. He carried her down the hall to her bedroom and then he set her down on the bed carefully.

He climbed in the other side, pulling the duvet around them softly, placing a kiss on her forehead. She wound her arms around his chest and he slipped his around her waist, cradling her.

"I love you too, Temperance," he whispered kissing her on the tip of her nose. She wrinkled it up and he was sure that he had never seen anything cuter in his life.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world, Bones, and you have no idea how glad I am that you are mine," he murmured.

She beamed at him; no one had ever called her beautiful before. Despite the fact that she did not believe people should be treated as possessions, thinking that Booth might belong to her did leave a certain sense of satisfaction in her mind.

"I am the lucky one," she finally managed, as she closed her eyes tightly shut and nestled closer to Booth, both falling into a deep slumber in each others arms, contented smiles set on their faces.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to: **ClashChick**

**Cuddles** for everyone. :D

A review would be **electrifying. **


	3. Cuddles & Names

**CHAPTER 3. **Cuddles & Names

* * *

_Love is the strange bewilderment which overtakes one person on account of another person._

- James Thurber

* * *

Angela smiled to herself. It had been two and a half months since Booth and Brennan had admitted their feelings for each other and she was ecstatic. Finally they had come to their senses and realised that what she had been telling them all along was true.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, something came crashing into her legs and almost knocked her off her feet. "What..." she started, but she was faced with a rather red faced Parker who had clearly not been looking where he was going as he came hurtling around the corner, and her annoyance subsided.

"Sorry, Angela," he smiled, giving her an embarrassed grin that made her want to gobble him up.

"That's ok, buddy," she laughed, ruffling his hair playfully, "just watch out next time. I don't want you hurting yourself." He wrinkled up his nose and waved at her with his free hand, his other arm clutching a bunch of flowers. He then set off down the corridor.

He stopped when he saw Cam, and he wandered into her office to greet her. "Hey, Dr. Cam," he said, grinning at her sweetly, "daddy had to leave me here for a few minutes while he went to talk to a baddie." He put the flowers down on her desk as she pulled him into an awkward hug.

"I haven't seen you in ages, honey," she mumbled, trying to make some conversation and obviously failing. He walked over and looked out of the door of her office and what he saw made his face light up considerably. He raced out into the corridor again.

"Dr. Bones," he squealed, launching himself into Brennan's arms as she picked him up off the floor. She laughed and kissed him on the nose lovingly. Cam walked out of her office to see where Parker had gone and what she saw made her jaw clench.

"Hey, sweetie," exclaimed Brennan, tickling him under the chin and causing him to writhe in her arms laughing.

"I missed you so much, Dr. Bones. Daddy said I could come see you while he went to talk to some naughty people," he chirped happily.

She beamed at him, and went to set him back down on the floor; thinking he would want to be freed, but his little arms hung onto her firmly.

"No, no. I want a cuddle," he shrieked giggling, pouring hundreds of sloppy, wet kisses over Brennan's cheeks. She started laughing, shocked at the young boys display of affection.

Cam was out of earshot of their conversation but she was still able to see how attached Parker was to Brennan, and this sent a wave of jealousy through her body. _What could Parker possibly have to talk about with that cold hearted woman?_

Finally Parker climbed down from Brennan's arms, but he held her hand and kissed it as they went inside her office. She was touched that he cared so deeply for her and she found herself becoming more and more fond of him with each moment they spent together. She got him some juice and they sat down on the sofa together, legs crossed on the chair and facing each other.

Parker sipped at his drink. He paused briefly and then looked up at Brennan, giving her a questioning look. "Dr. Bones," he said, swirling his drink around in his hand, "can I call you something different?"

Her eyebrows furrowed, she wasn't quite sure what he was asking her. "What do you mean, Parker, what do you want to call me?" she questioned.

His small eyes gazed at her, little spheres of happiness that could melt her heart. "Uhm...well I was wondering... I mean... could I call you Mommy Bones?" he whispered, his cheeks flushing. He glanced at her nervously, chewing on his lip.

She thought about it for a moment before pulling him onto her knee and giving him a kiss on the top of his head. "Sure, Parker. I think I'd like that," she replied. She smiled at him and he gave her a big toothy grin in return.

Just then, Booth poked his head around the door of her office, seeing them snuggled together on the sofa. "Oh good, he found you," Booth said to Brennan, looking slightly relieved, "I thought he might have broken loose and caused havoc in the lab."

They all chuckled and Parker grabbed his coat, ready to go back to Rebecca's. He finished off his drink and put the empty cup in the bin, before hugging Brennan around the waist. She bent down to help him with his jacket as she always did and he kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you, Mommy Bones," he whispered causing Brennan to beam happily.

"I love you too, Parker," she grinned, kissing his button nose softly.

Booth's heart swelled with pride as he observed the two people who meant most to him in the world having such a tender exchange. He didn't catch what was being said but he could hazard a pretty good guess. Booth waved to Brennan and blew her a kiss, before leaving to take Parker back to Rebecca's.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to: **iamwriter**

**Snuggles** for everyone. :D

A review would be **dazzling. **


	4. Chocolate & Flowers

**CHAPTER 4. **Chocolate & Flowers

* * *

_Love one another and you will be happy. It's as simple and as difficult as that_.

- Michael Leunig

* * *

The squints sat in the lounge of the Jeffersonian, debating on several trivial topics and winding down from the morning's work. Everyone had taken some time out of their busy schedules to celebrate Angela's birthday. It was in fact the day before her _actual_ birthday, but Hodgins had booked a weekend away for them both in Morocco, and therefore the team had decided to celebrate earlier.

A stack of neatly wrapped presents lay piled up in front of her of the coffee table and Angela's eyes were wide with excitement.

She picked up a gift from the top of the pile and carefully undid the red bow that was wrapped around the golden box. She lifted the lid and gasped. She pulled out a stunning necklace, adorned with a variety of different shapes and colours of crystal beads.

She got up and walked over to Brennan's seat, yanking her friend into a giant bear hug. "Thank you, sweetie, it's beautiful," she squealed as Brennan helped her to put it on.

"How did you know it was from me?" asked Brennan. "You didn't even read the label!" Brennan stated. The quizzical look on her face was priceless in Angela's opinion and she roared with laughter.

"Because, my dear, I used something you are very fond of: logic. Hodgins will be giving me his presents over the weekend, Booth hasn't got back from taking Parker home yet and Cam has treated me to a spa day as I requested. That leaves you and Zach, and from the oddly shaped gift that remains on the table, I deduced that you would not be buying me a microscope," Angela grinned proudly.

Everyone chuckled except for Zach. "Fantastic, why did I even bother wrapping it? It took me an hour to measure out the correct dimensions of the piece I would need to cover it. Evidently it was _not_ time well spent," he complained. Angela snorted and thanked him for the gift, as everyone tried to mask their laughter.

A few minutes later, Booth strode into the lounge carrying a bunch of giant red balloons and a big chocolate cake. He gave the balloons to Angela and placed the cake on the table with the other gifts.

Cam fetched a knife from the kitchen along with some paper plates and they divided up the cake, tucking in almost immediately. Booth sat down on the sofa next to Brennan and she smiled at him sweetly, as he shifted closer to her.

Suddenly, Brennan became aware that everyone was eyeing her and laughing to themselves.

"What is everyone staring at?" she moaned, annoyed at being the brunt of the joke yet again.

"Bones, you really are a messy eater," chuckled Booth, "you've got something on your face yet again." She punched him in the arm and tried in vain to wipe the smidge of chocolate frosting from her face. The squints were still laughing at her and she turned to Booth, giving him a pleading look.

Without another word, Booth leaned towards her and kissed her just above her top lip. He then pulled back slightly and licked the spot with his tongue, removing the traces of icing that were left there. Brennan's cheeks flushed bright red and the action was met by a screech of excitement from Angela and clapping from Hodgins.

"Thank you, Booth," Brennan mumbled, glancing over at Angela who was giving her the thumbs up.

Cam just sat still for a moment, opened mouthed, eyes blazing. Suddenly she stood up and her anger became evident. Everyone nervously rose to their feet. Booth was about to say something to try to break the tension but Cam started to speak before he had chance.

"Are you two in a relationship?" she shot at Booth, before narrowing her eyes at Brennan. Booth took a step towards Cam, touching her slightly on the arm in an attempt to calm her down.

"Yes, Cam," he began to explain, but she slapped him on the side of the face, stopping him in his tracks.

"Does Cullen know about this?" she yelled, hoping that this would throw them.

Booth was quick to reply. "Yes, he does actually. He is fine with it. In fact he seemed remarkably pleased to find out that he could collect on a bet," he smirked. His eyes wandered over to Angela and she had to cover her mouth with her hand to muffle a laugh.

"Well I am _not_ fine with this. I mean..." she stopped to gather her ammunition, "I do_ not_ understand. What can you possibly see in her anyway? She is a detached freak who is incapable of experiencing real human emotions. You tell me _we_ can no longer see each other because of the risks that would come from it, but you are willing to risk it all for someone who has more of a relationship with the dead than the living. No wonder so many people have walked out on her before; they can't live with someone who is so clinical and unfeeling. I take it she's a good lay, Seeley, because that's the only thing she can possibly have going for her!"

She finished her cruel speech and Brennan stood stiff as a board, hardly able to breathe. Angela rushed over to comfort her friend but Brennan walked out of the room before she could reach her.

"You are out of order," Hodgins shouted at Cam before running out after Brennan. Booth was fixed to the spot, clenching his fists and eventually everyone filtered out leaving him and Cam alone in the rec room.

"How dare you, Camille. You had no right to say any of those things to Dr. Brennan," he snapped. He was furious at her. All he wanted to do was to go and find Brennan, but he knew he had to sort out what was going on with Cam first.

"I know, Seeley, and I'm sorry about what I said, but you shouldn't be with her," Cam muttered. She took a step towards him and tried to hold his hand but he moved back from her.

"That isn't for you to decide," he shot at her, becoming impatient.

"How can you be happy with her? I still love you, Seeley. If you could just give me a chance..." she started.

Booth cut her off. "You are wrong Camille. I have never been happier in my life. I'm sorry if you still have feelings for me but I wouldn't give up Brennan for the world. You need to let it go," he stated.

Cam nodded her head and walked towards him. Tears streamed down her face and despite the cruel things she had said about Brennan, his heart went out to her and he allowed her to drape herself over him. He did not pull her closer to him or wrap his arms around her, hugs like that meant something and they were reserved only for his Bones.

Brennan walked past the lounge hoping to speak to find Angela about what Cam had said. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked in through the glass doors. She saw Cam with her arms around Booth and she felt like her heart might have stopped.

There was the man she loved, embracing the person who had hurt her beyond measure. It was more than she could bear. _How could he do this to her?_

_He had heard everything that Cam said to her, how could he stand there and hold her?_ She felt tears running down her face as she ran down the corridor, frantically searching for Angela.

As she passed Cam's office, something caught her eye. She marched through the door, not even caring at this point and she looked down at the bouquet of daffodils that lay on the desk.

It was the card that had caught her eye, a small, white note that accompanied the flowers. She recognised the scrawled handwriting immediately and her heart ached as she read it.

'_To the most beautiful woman in the lab. I miss you already. Booth_.' She felt as if someone had ripped her heart out of her body and was slowly shredding it piece by piece. She felt embarrassed at her foolishness. _How could she have ever thought Booth could be happy with someone like her?_ Cam had been right all along.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to: **Turbs**

**Hugs** for everyone. :D

A review would be **wonderful.**


	5. Rings & Things

**CHAPTER 5. **Rings & Things

* * *

_I don't pretend to know what love is for everyone, but I can tell you what it is for me; love is knowing all about someone, and still wanting to be with them more than any other person, love is trusting them enough to tell them everything about yourself, including the things you might be ashamed of, love is feeling comfortable and safe with someone, but still getting weak knees when they walk into a room and smile at you._

- Anon

* * *

Brennan sat on the bench by the water, hugging her arms around herself tightly. This was _their _bench. They drank coffee here, they sat together and they laughed here. _Where had she gone wrong?_ She had thought they were so happy, she had thought that he really did care about her. _She had been stupid_, she told herself. _How had she let it get this far?_

No matter how much she willed herself to let it go, to put on her normal front and pretend like nothing had happened; this time she couldn't. Tears cascaded down her face and her chest heaved. She had done the one thing she had prayed she would never do; she had lost Booth.

Booth finally found Brennan on a bench in the gardens. He jogged over and sat down by her side. She continued to stare at her hands in her lap and she didn't acknowledge his presence.

"Hey, Bones, I've been looking for you everywhere," he said, looking at her tenderly. She didn't respond and at that moment he noticed the tears that had spilled down her cheeks.

"Bones, hey, talk to me. What's the matter?" he soothed. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder but she shrugged it off.

She sat there motionless and he was just about to speak again when she turned around and started pounding on his chest with her fists. "How could you do this, Booth?" she screamed, hitting him harder and harder as he desperately tried to grab her wrists to stop her.

"You told me that you loved me, Booth, and I was stupid enought to believe you. You promised, you_ promised _that you'd never leave me," she whimpered. She stopped hitting him as her anger subsided, instead beginning to sob uncontrollably.

"Temperance," he whispered softly, gathering her up in his arms. She didn't resist this time, being too numbed by her pain to struggle against him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he frowned. He lifted her chin with his finger, gazing into her eyes. He couldn't stand to see them filled with such pain and hurt and he felt his heart breaking.

"I _do_ love you, more than _anything_, and I am never, _ever _going to leave you," he assured, kissing her hand softly. At his words she tensed, realising herself and pulling away from him slightly.

"I _saw_ you, Booth, I _saw_ you hugging Cam. How could you do it? How _could_ you? After all of those things that... that she said about me... after all of those horrible things," she spluttered choking on her words. Booth slipped down onto the floor in front of her, needing her to look at him. He took both of her hands in his and smiled.

"Bones, you know that if Cam had been a guy I'd have decked her, but I don't think that you'd think very highly of me if I had done that, do you?" he whispered.

He laughed slightly, kissing her hands again before continuing. "What you saw was me telling Cam that there was no chance of me being with her. She said that she loved me, but I let her know that there was no room in my heart for anyone but you," he whispered. He smiled up at her but she still looked hurt.

"But... but what about the flowers?" she asked, biting down on her lip hard and causing it to bleed, "I saw them on her desk, Booth. They were pretty self-explanatory."

He frowned, clearly surprised at what she was saying. "What flowers? I didn't send Cam any flowers," he said, confused.

"Don't lie to me," she pleaded, another set of droplets landing in the middle of her lap.

"I saw the daffodils, Booth, and I read the card. I am _not_ stupid," she snapped at him, eyes blazing.

Booth groaned and sat back up next to her on the bench, not breaking up their intertwined fingers.

"I left those flowers with Parker, Bones. He was _supposed_ to give them to you when you looked after him this morning. They were a thank you from me. Did you not pick up on the fact that they were daffodils, _your_ favourite?" he laughed.

Suddenly Brennan felt more stupid than she had in a long time. She clutched at Booth and he pulled her into his arms, cradling her. She cried into his shoulder and he rocked her softly until she looked up at him and smiled bashfully. She laughed through her tears and he was relieved to hear it.

"I've been such an idiot, Booth. I'm sorry... it's just... after what Cam said and then..." she blushed, nuzzling into his strong chest.

"Are you angry with me?" she asked quietly, licking her bottom lip.

"No of course I'm not angry with you. I'm angry with myself, I should have learned by now that Parker does not make a good delivery boy," he chuckled. They both laughed against each other, before Booth leaned down and pressed a tender kiss against Brennan's lips.

She wrapped her arms around him, savouring his sweet taste against her mouth. As they pulled apart contented, Brennan was suddenly silent again. Booth could tell that something was on her mind and he wondered what was troubling her.

"I am so lucky, Booth. I don't understand. Why _me_? You could have almost any girl you want, and you settle for me? Doesn't what Cam said bother you? I mean, are you happy?" she questioned doubtfully.

She looked at him, and he realised this was the most frightened he had ever seen her. He kissed her on the tip of her nose, then on her cheeks and her eyelids, pulling back and smiling at her.

"First of all, I did not _settle_ for you. You really don't know how special you are do you, Tempe," he whispered. She gave him a half smile and he carried on.

"I love you, Temperance. Every single bit of you and everything about you. I love the way that you try to explain things to me with words I have never even heard of every time, even though you know that you will have to dumb it down for me afterwards. I love the way you wrinkle up your nose, the way you smell in the morning and how your feet sound as they pad across the kitchen floor," he smiled.

"I love how compassionate you are. I love how you are with Parker, and how you correct my grammar, and how you keep Jasper and Brainy Smurf on a shelf of their own," he continued, briefly pausing for a breath. She beamed at him, capturing his lips with her own once more.

"And mostly, I love the way you pretend to be so tough and collected, when secretly on the inside you are a real softie," he chuckled. She laughed and hit him playfully on the arm.

"So, you're sure you want to be with me?" she asked, and he was shocked at how genuine this question seemed to be.

"Temperance Brennan, are you crazy or something? After everything I just said, you _still_ doubt that? I have never been happier in my life, Bones, and I want to spend the rest of my life proving it to you. Anyway, why do _you_ want to be with _me_?" he asked.

She chuckled to herself and smirked at him. "It must just be because you're a good lay," she giggled. He feigned a sad face but then he gave in laughing. She laced her fingers through his again and kissed him on the cheek softly.

"I love you, Seeley. I have never loved _anybody_ before, except for my family of course. You seem to somehow fix me every single time that I am broken and you have never given up on me. I know I was stupid today but I really do trust you. You and Angela are the only ones who have never abandoned me and that means more than you could ever know. _That _is why I want to be with you," she grinned.

He beamed at her, kissing her on the forehead and they just sat holding each other close, listening to each others heartbeats for a few moments.

"Bones," Booth said, smoothing his thumb over her fingers, "what would you say if I asked you to marry me?" Her mouth hung open and she just stared at him for a few moments.

"Well, are you asking me?" she asked quietly, confused. She looked him in the eyes to trying to get a read on him. He smiled at her sweetly, meeting her gaze and showing her that he wasn't kidding around.

"Maybe," he murmured. She stayed silent and he was worried that she might be panicking.

"Look, Bones, I know that you think that marriage is a dumb, archaic institution but hear me out. I am _not_ asking you this because I feel that we need a piece of paper to prove we love each other, I know we don't. I'm asking you because I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I still will whether you agree to marry me or not. I just don't want us to be one of those old, unmarried couples who refer to themselves as 'partners.' I think we have had enough of pretending to be 'just partners' for this lifetime. I want to be able to call you my wife, Bones, and..." he explained, but Brennan cut him off, pressing her index finger against his lips.

"I suggest that if you want to hear my answer, you had better ask me the question. It's getting cold out here and my top is sleeveless," she whispered. She gave Booth a playful smile and he grinned at her, taking off his jacket and giving it her to put on.

Booth knelt on the floor in front of her again, only this time he went down on one knee. He patted himself down, looking confused before realising that he was no longer wearing his jacket. He laughed and reached within the pocket of the coat that Brennan was now huddled in.

"Very smooth," she commented, giggling at how flustered he was getting. He glared at her and she laughed again.

He took out a small, navy blue box from inside and held it out in front of Brennan, opening it so that she could see the ring inside. She gasped and smiled up at him. It was beautiful; a silver band with three stones, a large green emerald in the middle with two small sapphires nestled either side.

"Temperance Brennan, you are the most beautiful squint I have ever met. I love you, I'm _in _love with you, and I want to wake up to your squinty ways for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?" he said, his voice slightly shaky. She started to laugh and cry all at once. She never thought in her wildest dreams that a moment like this would ever happen for her, and now that it _was_ happening she found herself overwhelmed with emotion.

"Yes, Booth, I'll marry you," she beamed. Booth pulled her into a tight embrace, and she let him take the ring out of the box and slide it onto her finger. She held it up in the air and looked at it smiling.

"It's perfect, Booth. Thank you," she beamed, kissing him deeply. She intertwined her left hand with his as they walked back towards the lab, showing off her new ring proudly.

"I won't let you down, Bones. I hope that you know I'm never going to let you run away from me," he said.

She looked up into his eyes and for the first time she thought she knew the true meaning of being head over heels in love. He grinned at her cheekily. "That ring was far too expensive for that. I'd have to track you down for it," he added.

She kicked him in the shin and he yelped, pouting. She chuckled at his expression.

She thought about the way he had phrased the proposal and laughed to herself; it would certainly make an interesting story to tell their children. Instantly she stopped her train of thought.

_What had made her think about that?_ She had decided long ago that children were not for her, and now here she was imagining herself as a mother. Then again, she had also never planned to get married in the future and Booth had managed to persuade her otherwise. _Maybe she would warm to the idea, after all Parker was like a son to her already._

Booth pressed a soft kiss onto her cheek and she snapped back into reality. She leaned into Booth, resting her head on the shoulder. They paused before they went back inside the doors of the Jeffersonian and Booth grabbed the lapels of his jacket, pulling Brennan into a warm, sensual kiss.

"Now I want you to remember," Booth said as they pulled apart, waving his finger in front of Brennan's face, "no matter what Cam says to you when we step through these doors, _you _are the one that Seeley Booth is going to marry, and there is no way anyone will ever change my mind, okay?"

She nodded her head and they walked through the sliding doors, hand in hand, ready to tell the squint squad the news.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to: **EternalConfusion**

**Grins** for everyone. :D

A review would be** thrilling.**


	6. Nods & Nuzzles

**Chapter 6. **Nods & Nuzzles

* * *

_Love is everything it's cracked up to be. That's why people are so cynical about it; it really __is worth fighting for, risking everything for. And the trouble is, if you don't risk everything, you risk even more. _

_- _Erica Jong

* * *

As they strolled into the building, reaching the rec room, Brennan covered their fingers with her other hand nervously; hiding the engagement ring that she was wearing.

Noticing her hand, he gave her a questioning look and she blushed, moving her hand away.

"Is everything okay, Tempe," he asked, placing a flutter of kisses into her hair, "are you having second thoughts?" He looked a little hurt but she stepped in front of him, looping her arms around his neck loosely and placing a kiss on his chiselled jaw.

"Of course I'm not, Booth. I am just a little concerned about how Cam is going to react to the news, that's all," she whispered. She rested her head against his chest and he inhaled her scent. She smelled of roses and chai tea latte, and of a spicy tang that he could not place; all mingling together to create a sensual fragrance that he could not resist. He wrapped his arms around her back, tracing faint outlines of circles with his fingers.

"She can't do anything to us, Bones. Cullen is alright with the situation; hell, he even went as far as saying he was happy for us. And if she tries anything remotely similar to the stunt that she pulled this morning, you can just give her the good old right hook," he laughed, and she smiled up at him.

"I have no idea what that means, but I'll take your word for it," Brennan sighed.

At that moment Angela swung around the corner, catching them in their embrace.

"Aww, you guys are so adorable!" she cried, running over closer to them. Brennan turned around to face Angela and Booth hugged her from behind, hands still encircling her waist tightly. From this position Brennan could feel it every time Booth exhaled and his breath sent shivers down her spine.

"Hey, Ange," said Brennan greeting her friend with a warm smile. She glanced at Booth over her shoulder and he nodded at her.

"Hey, Bones, you have a little something on your face," Booth commented. Both Brennan and Booth chuckled; this was going to be fun.

"I do?" Brennan asked, feigning shock, "where abouts is it?" Angela frowned; she couldn't see anything on Brennan's face at all.

"It's on your right cheek," said Booth, snorting slightly as he tried to suppress his laughter.

"Here?" Brennan asked innocently, rubbing her cheek with her left hand causing the gems in the ring to glint in the light, "have I got it yet?" She continued to rub her cheek until Angela finally picked up what was happening.

Her hands clasped over her mouth as she gasped, before racing towards the couple and jumping on Brennan, wrapping her arms around her and screaming. Brennan and Booth continued laughing, deafened by Angela's shrieking fit.

"I can't believe it! This is without a doubt the best _almost_ birthday ever!" Angela squealed. She started crying as she pulled away from Brennan, launching herself at Booth and hugging him in the same ferocious grip that she had just held Brennan in.

"I am so happy for you both," she grinned. She backed herself up against the wall and just stood there with her hands clasped together over her heart, continuing to repeat the phrase 'aww' over and over.

Zach and Hodgins came rushing around the corner a few minutes later, obviously trying to locate the source of the screaming. "What have you two been saying to my wife," teased Hodgins, draping an arm around her shoulder as she continued to stand perfectly still. The beam on her face seemed to grow wider everytime that Brennan looked at her.

"Oh, it's nothing really, just her natural response to the news that Booth and I just gave her," smiled Brennan deviously. She was enjoying watching everyone squirm in anticipation.

"And what news would that be?" inquired Zach, stepping forward with his index finger raised in the air, mirroring the questioning state of a young child in class.

"It could possibly be the news that I asked Dr. Brennan to marry me," Booth grinned, hugging Brennan to him with his arm around her shoulder.

"And it could possibly be the fact that I said yes," Brennan squealed, holding her ring out proudly for the boys to see.

For a moment both Zach and Hodgins stood open mouthed. Hodgins walked over to Booth and shook his hand. "Nice going, dude, you've reeled in a good one there," he smiled, winking at Brennan.

Her cheeks flushed. "Thanks, Hodgins," she whispered.

Zach hadn't congratulated the couple and they were just reaching the conclusion that he wasn't going to when he did something no-one had bargained for.

He took a step towards them and nodded his head once at Brennan, before holding his hand vertically in the air. "I believe this is something known as a tall five," he murmured and everyone looked at him astonished as he slowly connected his hand with Booth's.

"You have my blessing," he said, taking a small bow before shuffling off towards the kitchen.

Booth coughed in an attempt to break the complete silence that had remained after Zach's odd display. "Well that was... thoughtful," laughed Booth, nuzzling his nose against Brennan's softly.

"It was sweet of him to do; be nice," she said, tapping him on the end of the nose and shooting him a warning look, before nuzzling it with hers once more.

"You guys, will you make my birthday perfect and kiss already?" Angela pleaded. Angela stood with her hands on her hips, eyebrows raised, smiling impishly. Brennan looked embarrassed and she glared at her friend. She took a step towards Angela but Booth stopped her, pulling her gently back to face him as he captured her lips with his.

He kissed her tenderly, wrapping his arms around her back, before slowly moving them up into her hair. His tongue slowly caressed the top of her lip, teasing her mouth open and as he gained entry he slid his tongue over the top of hers, sending an electric shiver down her spine. She leaned closer to him, wrapping her arms tenderly around the back of his head to allow his exploration to progress further, deepening the kiss. She effortlessly started to move her tongue in time with his, gliding over each other, causing a dance of fireworks that caused her to tremble slightly.

They pulled apart; satisfied that they had given Angela her birthday wish. Angela was literally glowing when they finished and she let them have a few moments to smile contentedly at each other before she grabbed Jack by the collar and forced all of them together in a giant group hug.

As they withdrew from the mass embrace they all started laughing hysterically. They had no idea why or what they were laughing at, but somehow it seemed like the natural thing to do under the circumstances.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to: **kkcoolkat8**

**Nuzzles** for everyone. :D

A review would be **super. **


	7. Coffee & Champagne

**Chapter 7.** Coffee & Champagne

* * *

_I have found the paradox, that if you love until it hurts, there can be no more hurt, only more love._

- Mother Teresa

* * *

Moments later, a furious Cam appeared; arms folded across her chest, eyes searching for her opponent.

"Seeley, you cannot actually be serious about marrying her! Have you lost your mind?" she fumed. She grabbed Booth by the wrists and pulled him closer to her, leaving Brennan standing alone in the corner.

Booth pushed Cam away from him and he pointed at her threateningly. "Don't even bother to go down this road again, Camille, it isn't going to work. There is nothing you can say or do to separate us; you may as well give up now," he snapped.

She narrowed her eyes and exhaled heavily. "Really? I was just curious at how you took the news that _Sully_ was back in town," she smirked.

He frowned and she smiled victoriously, realising that she had something to work with. "Did Brennan not tell you, Seeley? He stopped by her office last week to tell her that he had returned from his trip. I wonder why she failed to mention that to you. I suppose it could have something to do with the fact that they _kissed_, but that's just a guess on my part," she laughed.

Booth stiffened his posture and Cam could see that she'd hit a nerve. "Booth," started Brennan, needing her chance to explain, afraid that Cam's poisonous words were going to sway him.

"I didn't tell you because it isn't important. I don't feel anything for Sully anymore, you know that. I had it handled. And I didn't kiss him Booth, he tried to kiss me but I punched him in the jaw before he had a chance to touch me," she gulped. Tears had formed in the corners of her eyes and Booth walked over to her, pulling her head to his chest.

"It's okay, Bones, I trust you," he assured her. He kissed her on the forehead and her lips curved into a half smile.

"Well I hope you two have a great future. All I can say is I hope the kids get Booth's genes, otherwise the odds don't look good for them!" Cam shouted. Brennan tensed against Booth's side and he moved his arm from her shoulder, instead lacing their fingers together and giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"What is that supposed to mean?" snapped Booth, clenching his jaw.

"I'm just observing the facts, Seeley,' uttered Cam bitterly, "with two criminals as parents, one of whom murdered the deputy director of the FBI, I think we can safely say that Dr. Brennan has pretty tainted genetics."

She paused and laughed to herself before continuing. "It's Parker I feel most sorry for, having to spend his time with a woman who doesn't even know what Spiderman is," she proceeded, "I'd keep an eye on him, Booth, he's at a very impressionable age. You don't want to wake up one day and find he has turned into Brennan; a heartless, self-absorbed outcast who..."

No-one expected what came next, but hearing someone say those things to her best friend was more than Angela could take. Brennan was staring at the floor, clutching Booth's hand in a death grip. She whipped away a tear that had found its way down her cheek and glanced at her friend.

Seeing Brennan's heart breaking at Cam's words, Angela lunged forward and slapped Cam hard on the cheek. She gasped at what she had just done but at the same time she felt proud of herself. Hodgins cheered and Cam stormed out of the room and headed towards Cullen's office.

Booth encircled Brennan in his arms and kissed her eyelids softly. "She's wrong, Bones. I know you don't want children and that's fine with me, but if we did then they would be perfect, just like you," he whispered. She smiled at him and hugged him tighter, not wanting him to ever let go.

Angela motioned to Jack that they should give the couple some space and she blew a kiss to Brennan as they exited the room.

Brennan was being unusually quiet and Booth knew what she was thinking about. "Bones, your parents were good people. Sure, they made some mistakes in their past, but they loved you and your brother, and in the end that's what really counts," he uttered.

He brushed the hair out of her eyes and then gently lifted her chin. "And don't worry about Parker. He adores you. I _hope _you make an impression on him. A bit of genius never hurts," he laughed, kissing her on the temple.

She laughed and beamed up at him. "When are you going to tell him?" she asked.

"I was thinking of having him over this weekend so we can tell him together," he suggested. She nodded in approval at the idea and they pulled apart slowly, deciding to make some coffee. Booth walked over to machine as Angela ran in with a grin spanning from ear to ear.

"Guess what you guys, Cam has just handed in her resignation! We won't be getting harassed by her for a second longer," she screeched happily. She sat down next to Brennan and wrapped her arm around her shoulder smiling. Just as she said it, Cam walked past the glass, sticking her chin up and looking straight ahead of her.

"Goodbye, bitch, and good riddance," Angela whispered so that only Brennan could hear her, giving Cam a fake wave once she was out of sight.

"Thanks for what you did back there, Ange, for hitting her I mean," she said. Brennan smiled at her friend gratefully.

"No problem, sweetie, I'd do it again in a heartbeat. No-one messes with the squint squad and gets away with it," she exclaimed. They both laughed and Booth turned around, bringing the drinks over. Booth sat on the armchair next to the couch.

"I'm glad she's gone, you know that right?" he asked, and Brennan nodded at him, easing his concerns.

Hodgins strolled into the room, pushing the drinks away from them and holding a bottle in his hands.

"I think we should continue the celebrations that Dr. Saroyan so rudely interrupted, don't you?" he yelled, causing a roar of approval to wash over the team as he popped open the bottle of champagne laughing.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to: **holbonesfan**

**Smooches** for everyone. :D

A review would be **dandy. **


	8. Tears & Tickles

**Chapter 8. **Tears & Tickles

* * *

_Those who love deeply never grow old; they may die of old age, but they die young._

- Sir Arthur Pinero

* * *

Brennan opened the door to her apartment, beckoning in Booth and Parker. She kissed Booth quickly on the lips and then bent down, scooping Parker up in her arms.

"Hey, Mommy Bones, I missed you hundreds!" he squealed, wrapping his legs tightly around her waist and burying his head in her shoulder. Booth grinned proudly, having never heard Parker's whispered use of 'Mommy Bones' before.

Brennan kissed Parker's head before gently setting him down, helping him to undo the togs on his duffel coat.

"I missed you too, Parker. I have a present for you," she smiled, receiving a wide eyed look from him, "it's under the sofa sweetie, you can go and find it if you like."

He beamed at her and ran to the couch, wiggling his arms underneath it until his hands connected with the gift. He pulled it out eagerly and glanced over at Brennan who nodded at him, assuring him that he was allowed to tear off the paper.

Booth circled his arms around Brennan's waist and rested his head on her shoulder, placing a faint kiss on her cheek.

"You didn't have to get him anything, Bones," he whispered into her ear and she smiled back at him over her shoulder.

"I know, Booth, but I wanted to. He's a great kid and I wanted to give him a little treat. Besides, he need to have something to keep him entertained when I have you guys over doesn't he," she smiled.

Parker screamed with excitement as he finished tugging off the wrapping, and Booth looked equally surprised. Inside the crumpled packaging was a 'Monster Dino', the newest build-it-yourself Lego toy available.

"Bones," uttered Booth still in shock, "those things cost a fortune. He's been going on at me to get him one for weeks." She turned around and pecked his lips while Parker was distracted with looking at the pictures on the box.

She winked at him. "Well, it's the least a best-selling author can do for her favourite little boy," she grinned.

Booth pouted, pretending to be upset that he was not her favourite. She laughed and jabbed him. "Relax, Booth, you're my favourite _man,_" she smirked. He grinned at her and she turned around to Parker again smiling.

"Do you like it?" she asked him, a hint of hopefulness in her voice. He leaped at her and threw his arms around her waist.

"Thanks, Mommy Bones! I love it! All of my friends are going to be super jealous," he grinned. He nuzzled his head into her stomach and she patted his shoulder.

"You're welcome, Parker. You should thank Hodgins next time you see him too, he helped me pick it out for you," she beamed, happy that he liked it. She released him and he gave her a cheeky grin before running back over to his new toy.

As he bent down next to the box he beckoned to Booth with his finger, needing him to help him get it open. "I'll go make us some food," whispered Brennan, heading towards the kitchen.

They all sat around the dining table as Brennan served them each a portion of macaroni cheese. She knew it was their favourite and it brought a smile to her face every time one of them flashed her their heart-warming grins of approval.

After they cleaned up, they all snuggled up on the sofa watching cartoons. Brennan and Booth were fidgeting slightly as Booth turned off the television and told Parker that they needed to speak to him.

"What is it daddy? Am I in trouble?" Parker pouted. Parker looked up at Booth scared that he had done something wrong.

"No, bub, Bones and I just need to ask you something," Booth explained.

Parker shifted uncomfortably and he wrinkled up his nose. "Okay," he said, confused.

"Well the thing is, buddy, Bones and I were wondering how you would feel if we got married?" Booth said calmly.

Parker froze for a moment before his bottom lip started to tremble uncontrollably. He burst into tears and ran towards the guest room which doubled as his bedroom. "That's the worst idea I've ever heard," he yelled. He scrambled through the door and the couple were left shaken on the sofa.

Booth stretched his legs out; about to go after Parker but Brennan pushed her hand onto his chest gently, forcing him back down onto the chair.

"Please, let _me_ go and talk to him,' she whispered, caressing his cheek with her fingers. He nodded and she kissed him on the tip of the nose, turning around and entering the guest room.

As she opened the door, Brennan felt her heart being tugged at by the small being nestled under the duvet. "Hey, Park, it's me," she whispered, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Go away, Parker isn't here. He has ranned away," came a little voice from under the covers. Brennan laughed slightly and began patting the lump that he formed on the bed.

"If Parker is gone then what is this under the covers?" she asked, prodding the the lump. When there was no reply she smiled to herself.

"Okay then, I guess I'll just have to tickle it until I find out," she cried, fiercely tickling the bump until Parker's head popped out as he writhed and laughed.

"Stop it, Mommy Bones," he squealed laughing and she climbed under the covers next to him, tenderly pulling him onto her lap. She thought he might resist her but instead he snuggled up to her, tightening his little arms around her waist as if gripping on for life.

"Sweetie, do you want to tell me why you don't want me and your daddy to get married?" she asked. She stroked his head lovingly and looked into his eyes which immediately filled with fresh tears. She hated seeing him in pain and she pulled his head to her chest again, thinking her heart might break.

"I love you, Mommy Bones,' whimpered Parker, clutching at the material of her sweater and burying his face into it, 'when Jessie's mommy got married, she went away to Pennsylvania and now she only sees her on birthdays. I don't want you and daddy to move away and leave me. I'd miss you too much." He brought his eyes up to meet hers hesitantly and she saw the fear in his face.

"I love you too, Parker, more than you could ever know. You don't have to worry; your daddy and I are here to stay, always. We would never move away from you. You and your daddy are the most important people in my life and I will never leave you, I promise," she whispered. She wiped the tears away from his eyes with her sleeve and kissed him on the cheek.

"Really?" screeched Parker, trapping her in an airtight embrace.

"Really," Brennan promised.

Parker beamed at her and then he gave her a wink, similar to the one he had seen her give his father earlier. "You're my favourite lady, Mommy Bones," whispered Parker, and she laughed. He had obviously picked up on more of her and Booth's earlier conversation than she thought.

"Aren't you forgetting about your mommy, Parker?" she teased, ruffling his hair and tickling him under his chin lightly.

"No," he whispered. It was so quiet that Brennan almost missed it but she caught it and her breath lodged in her throat. She pulled him tighter and placed a soft kiss between his eyes.

"Come on, sweetie; let's get you changed into your pyjamas," she smiled. She pulled out the little Scooby Doo print outfit from his overnight bag and gave it to him, and while he put it on she sorted out the covers on his bed, folding back a section of the duvet so he could climb in.

When he was done, he scrambled under the covers and she tucked him in snugly. She crouched down by the side of the bed and wrinkled up her nose, sticking her tongue out at him. He squealed with laughter and begged her to do it again, and she repeated her action. She smiled at him and stroked his blonde curls softly.

"So, are you still mad about the idea of your daddy and Mommy Bones getting married?" she asked, anxious about the response.

He giggled and reached for her, so she held her hand out and he grabbed it, kissing it and nuzzling it with his nose.

"Will I have to wear a suit?" he asked. He frowned with a childlike disgust and she chuckled.

"Quite possibly, but we can make sure your dad lets you pick out your own," she assured him. He rested his head against her hand and smiled sweetly. He shuffled over in the bed and asked her to sit with him. She clambered into it next to him and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. He snuggled up to her and tilted his head up to meet her gaze.

"I think I'd like you to marry my daddy, Mommy Bones. He is always smiley when you're around, and you make me smiley too," he grinned and closed his eyes, starting to drift off to sleep. She kissed his head tenderly.

"You and your daddy make me smiley too," she whispered. She was aware that it was not quite grammatically correct, but she decided that for once in her life, her grammar didn't matter to her.

When Booth came into Parker's room his heart melted at the sight of them. Brennan and Parker had both fallen asleep in the bed; Parker's head rested gracefully on Brennan's chest and her arms were wrapped around him protectively. He smiled to himself and walked over to the armchair next to the bed, slipping his hand inside Brennan's and closing his eyes.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to: **MelodiousVengeance**

**Smiles** for everyone. :D

A review would be **delicious.**


	9. Punches & Piggybacks

**CHAPTER 9. **Punches & Piggybacks

* * *

_True love is like ghosts, which everyone talks about and few have seen._

- François Duc de La Rochefoucauld

* * *

Parker clung onto Brennan's neck as she charged around the apartment, letting him ride around on her back. He was screaming with laughter and wiggling his legs around in the air. Booth was taking a shower and Parker had decided he wanted Brennan to give him a piggyback tour around her apartment, even though he really knew his way around perfectly.

She couldn't stop herself from mirroring his laughter. The amount of pure joy these two amazing people had brought to her life all at once gave her a warm feeling right the way down to her toes.

When they heard a knock at the door, Brennan made her way into the hall, still carrying Parker around behind her. They couldn't stop laughing and Parker reached out and undid the catch, pulling the door open as Brennan held onto his legs to stop him from slipping down.

When she saw who was standing there Brennan frowned to herself. _What was Sully doing here?_ She gently set Parker down on the floor and he automatically wrapped his arms around her waist, standing at her side as his shyness crept in.

"Hey, Temperance," uttered Sully smiling.

"Who's this little thing?" he asked, gesturing towards Parker.

Brennan stroked Parker's head softly. "This is Parker," she smiled, "he's my..."

She stopped herself, realising what she was about to say. _He's my son. "_He's Booth's son," she answered. When she said this, Sully's eyes clouded, and she could see the jealousy building up inside of him.

"Why are you here, Sully?" she snapped.

He took a step forward as if trying to gain entrance to her apartment but she stood firm, blocking him from going inside. "Wouldn't you prefer it if we spoke... privately?" he whispered, glancing at Parker.

"Parker wants to stay by me," she uttered, as Parker reached out and clutched at her hand, begging her not to leave him alone._ There was something that made him uneasy about this man's presence and he needed Brennan to keep him feeling safe._

"Anything you say will have to be said in front of him, so I hope you keep it appropriate," Brennan insisted.

Sully nodded although he looked extremely annoyed at having to talk in front of the small boy. "Temperance, I know you said that you are not willing to give me another chance but I just can't accept that. I am in love with you, even after all this time, I can't let you go," Sully said.

Parker's bottom lip quivered and he tucked his head in next to her hip, frightened that Sully was going to take Brennan away. She squeezed his hand gently, assuring him that everything was going to be alright. "We have been over this. I thought I made it clear that I didn't want to see you again. I love Booth, Sully, it's always been Booth. I'm sorry that I let you have feelings for me when I knew I could never return them, but you aren't going to change my mind," she stated firmly.

She was breathing heavily and she glanced down at Parker who smiled up at her. She ruffled his hair gently and that's when Sully noticed the ring.

The anger that had been slowly been building up inside of him came pouring out. "I can't believe it! You're engaged? You're marrying him and didn't even have the decency to tell me?" he fumed.

"Yes, I am marrying Booth. I _love_ him, and frankly, I didn't tell you about it because it has nothing to do with you. You were hardly going to be top of my invite list," she said, infuriated that he was shouting at her with Parker standing there.

Without warning, Sully's hand came crashing down and connected with the side of her face. She gasped and his hand hung in mid air, trying to rationalise what he had just done.

"Tempe... I'm sorry... I..." he whispered, reaching out with his other arm and trying to hug her. She was in complete shock; her hand moved up and brushed her cheek which had begun to pulsate with pain.

Parker started to sob, furious at what this man had done to Brennan. He lunged forward and kicked Sully in the shins violently, causing him to cry out in pain. Tears were rolling down Parker's cheeks uncontrollably and he screamed at Sully.

"Don't you ever touch my mommy again!" he cried, trying to pound at Sully with his clenched fists as Brennan pulled him backwards and scooped him up off the ground, cradling him into her chest.

"It's okay, sweetie," soothed Brennan as Parker clung to her neck, lovingly nuzzling the red patch on her cheek with his nose whilst still battling the river of tears that sprung from his eyes.

"I hope you're proud of yourself, Sully," she snapped, close to tears herself. Hearing Parker's screams, Booth appeared around the corner having just changed after his shower. Seeing Parker crying in Brennan's arms, he walked towards the doorway.

"What's going on?" he demanded, clenching his jaw and staring at Sully. He wrapped his arm around Brennan defensively.

"I should get going," stated Sully, but Booth realised that something wasn't right and grabbed Sully's shoulder, pulling him inside the doorway so he couldn't leave.

Parker lifted his head up from Brennan's shirt and looked at Booth.

"That man hit mommy," sobbed Parker. Brennan bit her lip, turning her head so that Booth could see her swollen cheek.

"You son of a bitch," growled Booth, not caring that Parker was present to hear it, not caring about _anything_ in that moment except for the safety of his family. He grabbed Sully by the collar and forced him against the wall pinning him there, before reaching up with his hand and seizing his chin.

"You come _near _my family again and I will snap your neck without a thought, you got that pal?" Booth shouted.

Sully was panting, not daring to struggle against Booth, standing silently.

When he didn't respond Booths rage surged even more. "You got that?" he yelled, causing Sully to nod desperately. Booth released him from the wall and shoved him towards the doorway.

"Now get the hell out of here," he snapped, once more draping his arm around Brennan's middle as Sully hastily left the apartment. Once he was gone, Booth slammed the door shut and locked it behind him.

Gently lifting Parker out of Brennan's arms he kissed him on the forehead. They all walked to the sofa and sank down onto it, cuddling up together. Despite what had just happened, Brennan felt strangely touched by the situation. She realised something that she had been aware of for these past few months but had never dared to admit to herself; _she finally had her own family, and she wouldn't give them up for the world._

Parker stared at Booth and smiled up at him worriedly. "I kicked him, daddy. I know you say it's naughty to kick but I had to. He was hurting mommy and I couldn't let him," Parker confessed.

Brennan took his hand and gripped it softly. "Thank you, Parker, it was very brave of you to protect me," she whispered, pressing a kiss into his palm. Her heart buzzed every time he said the word 'mommy' and it made her want to reach out and hug him.

"You know, bud, sometimes it is okay to kick people and today was one of them. When someone does something bad to somebody you love it's only natural for you to want to hurt that person. You did good bub; you were only looking after your mommy. I am very proud of you," Booth grinned. He held his fist out and with his free hand Parker reached out and knocked their knuckles together.

"Thanks, daddy," Parker smiled, blushing.

It was almost half an hour later when the pair finally managed to get Parker settled in bed. They relaxed on the sofa, their bodies tangled together as they watched one of the documentary shows that Brennan loved so much.

Booth couldn't avert his gaze from her bruised face and, realising he was staring at her, she glanced up at him and smiled.

"I'm so sorry, Temperance," he whispered, tracing the outline of the mark with his gentle finger, "I should have been there. I should have prevented this from happening to you. I hate that he touched you, I hate that he hurt you."

He leaned forward and brushed his lips over the wound. She turned her face around, capturing his lips with her own. She kissed him deeply before pulling back and smoothing her fingers over his cheek.

"It wasn't your fault, Booth; there was nothing you could have done. Besides, we have our own little warrior to look out for me now don't we?" she laughed, before smiling at him devilishly. "There _is_ something you can do now though," she whispered.

"What?" he asked, as he ran his fingers through her hair softly.

"You can kiss me better," she grinned. He leaned forward chuckling, and pressed thousands of fluttered kisses onto her face.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to: **K. Elisabeth**

**Cookies** for everyone. :D

A review would be **smashing. **


	10. Cocoa & Goosebumps

**CHAPTER 10. **Cocoa & Goosebumps

* * *

_It's not just a physical attraction; I love him for every single thing he is. Every word he says, every step he takes. This is something that will never die. I have tried to stay reasonable with this, but I just can't anymore. I just can't._

- Anon

* * *

Brennan was sipping a cup of hot cocoa; despite the warmth of the drink she trembled, remembering what had happened with Sully the day before. Her hand crept up to her cheek and she brushed the sore spot gently with her fingers.

She hadn't realised that Booth had returned from dropping Parker back, and when he came up behind her, pressing a soft kiss on the crown of her head she almost jumped out of her skin.

"Booth," she squealed, gradually regaining her calm, "you frightened me." He walked around the table and sat down on one of the mahogany chairs next to her.

"Sorry, Bones, is something wrong? You seem really... on edge," he asked. He smoothed his hand over hers and she smiled at him weakly, not daring to voice the concerns that were raging inside her head.

When she didn't respond he slipped his hand around the mug that she was holding and placed it down on the table. She didn't resist his actions and he gathered her hands in his, pressing soft kisses onto her finger tips. "Talk to me, Temperance," sighed Booth, growing increasingly worried about her.

She turned her head to him and connected with his gaze. He felt his pulse quicken as he was confronted with the pain that had settled in her eyes. She chewed her bottom lip, shuddering slightly. "I'm... I'm scared, Booth. What if you don't always love me? What if... what if you fall in love with someone else? I don't know if I can be enough for you," she stammered.

She started to shake and he rose from the chair, pulling her gently from where they were sitting over to the couch. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, running his other hand over her arms which had covered themselves with goosebumps.

"Bones, I've told you, I will never love _anyone _the way that I love you. I don't think I could ever love anyone else period. How can you think you might not be enough for me? You are _more _than enough for me; I just don't know how I can prove it to you. Are you having doubts about the engagement?" he finished, trying to identify what was going on in that brilliant but impossible head of hers.

"Of course not, Booth... it's just... I don't want you to regret marrying me. I might not be everything you had hoped for, I don't... I don't want to disappoint you," she whispered. As much as he tried to understand her anxiousness he was starting to get frustrated. _Why couldn't she just trust him that everything would be fine?_

"Where has this all come from, Bones? Yesterday everything seemed perfect. What's changed?" he frowned, searching her eyes once more.

"Well it's just that... seeing Sully so angry because he thinks he loves me... well it made me worry about _your_ love for me. His feelings for me have obviously affected him deeply and I don't want things to turn out the same way between us," she mumbled, breaking his gaze as his eyes flashed with fire. She had never seen him like this before.

He got to the floor and started pacing around the living room. "Are you comparing what you had with Sully to what we have? Because I seem to recall you saying that you never loved Sully, so is there something you want to tell me?" he roared, causing her eyes to swell with water, threatening to overflow.

"That isn't what I meant and you know it! Why are you being such a... such a _jerk,_ Booth?" she demanded, tears rolling down her face, stinging her bruised cheek. "Get out, just... just get out," she yelled. She was screaming now, shaking her head, trying to make sense of what was happening.

"Temperance, I'm sorry...," he started, close to tears himself, but she was hysterical and nothing he could say could stop her rage.

"Get out, Booth. I hate you! I can't even look at you right now. Get out!" she screeched, walking over to the door and yanking it open. She took off her engagement ring and set it down on the hall table next to the door.

He looked at the ring and then back at her face silently. He grabbed his coat and marched out of the apartment without saying a word, slamming it shut behind him.

Brennan couldn't breathe. She realised what she had just happened and she couldn't draw a breath. She sobbed uncontrollably, sliding down the wall next to the door. She snatched up the ring from the table and pressed it tightly into her hand, clutching it for dear life. _What had she done?_ _How could she have been so foolish? _She drew her knees up to her chest and rested her head against them, as she felt her whole world collapsing around her.

Booth stood outside of the door of the apartment and tried to collect his thoughts. He could hear a soft whimpering sound within and he realised that Brennan must still be inside crying. His anger subsided and he felt his heart breaking at the thought of her scared and alone and he suddenly no longer cared about the unnecessary exchange of harsh words that they had shared._ This was Bones he was talking about, she was frightened and he knew she needed him._

Only a few minutes passed by before Brennan heard the front door being opened. She was instantly alert, afraid that it might be Sully again. Before she could comprehend what was happening, Booth was kneeling beside her, pulling her into his arms and cradling her against him. She bunched up his shirt with her small fists and burrowed her head into it weeping.

"I said I'd never leave you and I would never walk out on you, Temperance. That's a promise I made to you and it's one I intend to keep," he whispered, stroking her soft hair and tracing circles on her back with his finger.

"I'm so sorry that I shouted, Bones, I know it must have frightened you. You don't have to worry about me falling in love with someone else; you are the other half of me. Without you I am an incomplete person, and there is no one else in the world that has the other pieces of the crazy jigsaw puzzle that is my heart except for you," he sighed.

She laughed faintly at how corny he sounded, but she pulled back slightly from his embrace so that she was able to look into his chocolate eyes. "I'm sorry, Booth. I didn't mean it when I said I hated you, I hope you know that. I couldn't be more in love with anybody. I never meant to make it sound as if I doubted you, I only meant that I doubted myself," she mumbled. Her eyes pressed tightly shut and another stray tear slid from underneath her heavy lid.

"What I had with Sully isn't even a crumb compared to what we have. Please, please try to love me again," she pleaded, sniffing and keeping her eyes firmly closed. Booth grinned and traced his fingers along her eyelids warmly.

"Bones, I can't try to start loving you again," he whispered, causing a yelp to escape from her throat and her eyes to fly open, "because that would mean I had to have _stopped_ loving you, which is a physical impossibility." They both smiled and he kissed her forehead, glancing at the hall table and noticing that the ring was gone.

He shot her a questioning glance and she smiled, opening her clasped hand and revealing the ring inside. She had been gripping it so tightly that her hand had turned white and there was a clear imprint left on her skin from the metal. He took her hand and kissed the outline, picking up the ring and looking up at her. She nodded and he slipped it back onto her finger, kissing her hand and then trailing kisses all the way up her bare arm to her neck, finally pressing a delicate kiss onto her rosy lips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back passionately before pulling back and burying her head in the crook of his neck. He started to laugh and she looked at him puzzled. He explained, noting her confused expression. "We made it through our first real fight, Bones," he chuckled, and she beamed at him. He leaned into her and kissed her again, this time much more tenderly and slowly.

As they pulled back with swollen lips and swollen hearts, Brennan laced her fingers through Booth's and rose to her feet, tugging him up gently and planting a dainty kiss on his mouth quickly. "Let's always make up like this," she laughed, as they made their way down the hall to the bedroom.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to: **hermit hideaway**

**Treats** for everyone. :D

A review would be **scrummy.**


	11. Steering & Stadiums

**CHAPTER 11. **Steering & Stadiums

* * *

_Love is a condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own_.

- Robert Heinlein

* * *

Brennan and Booth looked around one of the last three houses that Brennan had circled and Booth had never seen Brennan this excited about anything before. The estate agent approached them and said that she was going outside to contact another client and that they were welcome to show themselves around the residence a second time, telling them to phone her when they were done.

Brennan squeezed Booth's hand tightly. "This is the one, Booth," she whispered, leaning her head against his shoulder, "I can feel _us _living here." She smiled at him and he half heartedly returned it.

Hard as it was to admit it to Brennan, Booth was a little unsure about the property. The house was larger than he had originally anticipated and he was conscious about maintaining such a big place. He had to hand it to Brennan though, the house sure _was_ beautiful. It may not have had the white picket fence, but everything else about it was idyllic.

She tugged at his hand and guided him into the study. She beamed when she looked at the built-in bookcases. _They would be perfect for all of her anthropological manuals, historic culture reference books and research materials for her writing._ She grinned contentedly and Booth kissed her hand, leading her to the kitchen.

This room was certainly something that appealed to Booth. It had its own breakfast bar and he could imagine them sitting down in the morning whilst he prepared omelettes or pancakes or waffles; it wouldn't matter. All that mattered was that he, Brennan and Parker would be living as a proper family. Another smile played at the corners of Brennan's mouth; she had hoped that Booth would fall in love with the kitchen and it seemed to be working.

The living room was warm and cosy with a roaring fireplace, and there were French doors which allowed them to view the beautiful garden. It was like something out of a Beatrix Potter novel; the front of the garden was peppered with sweet, fragrant flowers and as the doors were open they were able to breathe in the sensual aroma.

Behind that there was a large expanse of grass. "Look, this would be perfect for you and Parker to set up some football posts," she suggested. She smiled and eagerly looked at Booth.

"Temperance, with a garden this size, Parker could set up his own stadium," he laughed.

She seemed a little discouraged by this but she was determined to remain vigilant. "Come on, spoil sport, let's go take a look upstairs," she cried, poking him in the rib sharply.

The first room on this level that they checked out was the bathroom. "Look, it's large and spacious in here and it has a shower _and_ a bathtub so it's very practical. I love the tiling on the walls, and I'm sure that_ you_ will appreciate the Jacuzzi in the corner," spoke Brennan, and Booth chuckled.

"Bones, you sound worse than the estate agent you know that?" he groaned, pouting his bottom lip and creasing his eyebrows. She narrowed her eyes at him, before standing on her tiptoes and kissing his extended lip tenderly.

"Okay, I'll cut it out, but I really like this one, Booth. At least consider it, _please_," she begged. Booth had to laugh to himself. Normally it would be him telling _her_ to remain open minded.

"Okay, Tempe," he whispered, running his finger delicately from her forehead down to the tip of her nose then placing a soft kiss there. She smiled and they wandered into the next room down the hall.

He wrapped his arms around her toned stomach and leaned down; pressing a kiss into the strands of hair that loosely covered the base of her neck. His face broke out into a smile as he surveyed the room.

"Know what this makes me think about, Temperance?" he whispered, dotting a trail of kisses up from her neck to her ear. She pinched his arm and turned around to glare at him playfully. They were stood in the master bedroom and she thought she had a pretty good idea about what he was thinking.

"Hey, that hurt! I didn't mean _that, _little miss one track mind," he scowled at her, feigning pain, "I was actually thinking about how incredible it would be to wake up and find the most beautiful woman in the world next to me every morning, though if she has this much pent up anger maybe I'll rethink it."

She turned around in his arms and laced her fingers through his, bringing the faint red mark that had appeared on his arm up and brushing her lips over it. "Sorry, Seeley," she uttered, smiling affectionately at him.

She wrinkled her nose up and stuck her tongue out in the way that she knew he couldn't resist and he stuck his tongue out back at her. She leaned forward and touched the tip of her tongue to his cheekily. He laughed and kissed her forehead, steering her to the next room they needed to view.

After surveying all of the other rooms they finally finished up in the bedroom opposite the main one, arms still intertwined together tightly.

"Bones, this house has five bedrooms; surely we don't need all of them? You had an excuse for all of the others; one for Parker, one for your father when he wants to come and stay, and a general guest room for Angela and crew, but I really think this one is pushing it," he moaned.

"I thought you and Parker could maybe... you know... have a games room or something," she mumbled, turning away from him so that he wouldn't see the tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She was so disappointed that he didn't feel the same way about the house.

Booth knew Brennan better than anyone and he saw straight through her actions. He placed his hand on her shoulder and softly twirled her around to look him in the eyes.

"What's wrong, Tempe?" he soothed, rubbing her back with his fingers gently. She pulled back from his embrace and folded her arms across her chest, as if trying to make sure that her heart did not fall out of her ribcage.

"I can tell you don't like the house, Booth. You don't have to be so negative about the whole thing. All I want is a house that I can build my family in; for you and me and Parker. I know that we don't need anything extravagant, or big, or picturesque to do that but there's just something about this house, Seeley," she sighed. She had started off furious at him but as her speech wore on it began to diminish.

She walked back over to him and sank into his arms, clinging to his shirt and resting her head against the taut muscles of his chest. "Let's go and get the estate agent back here shall we?" he said, smoothing his hand over her cheek. She opened her eyes and looked up at him in disbelief. She searched his eyes and he bent down, capturing the tears that had appeared in her eyes once again with his lips, kissing away the salty liquid.

"If this house makes you happy then that's all that matters to me. Seeing your face light up with a smile couldn't bring me more joy, so if you love this house, then let's take it," he grinned.

She beamed at him and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, nuzzling into it and squeezing him tightly. "Thanks, Seeley. You have no idea how happy I am to be doing this with you," she whispered. She smiled at him sweetly and he kissed her forehead delicately.

"I think I have a pretty good idea," he murmured, as he reached into his pocket to dial the estate agents number.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to: **CSI-4077**

**Wishes** for everyone. :D

A review would be **heavenly. **


	12. Java & Jewellery

**CHAPTER 12. **Java & Jewellery

* * *

_Love is much like a wild rose, beautiful and calm, but willing to draw blood in its defence._

- Mark Overby

* * *

Carrying on with their jobs as always, Brennan and Booth based themselves at the Jeffersonian for the morning, as she analysed the remains of a third victim found in a burned out building. They remained professional as they worked and the rest of the team barely noticed a change in their behaviour, although Booth did stand closer to Brennan around the observation table.

"Caucasian male, late 50's," spoke Brennan into the tape recorder, as she worked her way down the skeletal system of the body. Booth reached out to touch the medallion that rested in the remains but Brennan swatted his hand away.

"Don't touch, Booth; your dirty hands might contaminate the evidence," she lectured. Booth rolled his eyes at her and smiled.

She switched off the tape recorder and turned to Hodgins. "I can safely say that this is _not _another victim of the fire. These remains indicate that the man died at least seventy years ago. Analysing the particulates that were located inside the seam of his jacket could give us an exact time frame, but for now I think this case is closed," she stated.

She dismounted the platform and Booth trailed behind her, both heading into her office. She sunk into her swivel chair and he came up behind her, placing his hands at the base of her neck and massaging it softly.

The morning had been exhausting and he knew that she was relieved to finally have a rest. She turned around and smiled at him over her shoulder, reaching her arms back over her head and pulling him down to her mouth for a lazy kiss. She spun her chair around to face him and he reached into his pocket, pulling out a thin, silver chain.

"What's this?" she asked, as her fingers reached forward, running themselves over the fragile necklace.

"It's just a little something I had made for you," whispered Booth, placing it into her hand carefully. She beamed as she saw what hung at the bottom of the chain. There were three little pendants; 'P', 'S' and 'T'. She fought back the tears that had collected in her eyes and she kissed Booth sweetly on the lips.

"Thank you, it's so beautiful," she whispered as he delicately took it out of her hand, moving behind her and draping it around her neck, fastening the clasp. He dipped his head and pressed a soft kiss at the base of her neck, before letting her hair fall back down over the back of it.

"How about I run out and get us some better coffees than the muck they have in here?" he laughed as he returned to face her. She grinned, pulling him down for another fiery kiss.

"I'll have a java cream cappuccino," she said, "that is, if _you're _buying." They laughed and he waved at her, grabbing his jacket from her wall.

Sully waited until he saw Booth exit the building and chose this moment to walk into the Jeffersonian. He had prayed for an opportunity such as this, and he couldn't believe it had come this soon; he had expected to have to wait until lunchtime when Booth went out to get puddings. He purposely avoided Angela, making his way towards Brennan's office.

Brennan was sorting out the files into folders on her bookshelf and she didn't see Sully enter the office at first. When the door shut behind him, Brennan was aware that someone had come in and she turned around, expecting to find Angela appearing with the latest composite sketch.

When she realised who it was, Brennan hugged the papers to her chest. "Sully, you startled me," she whispered, praying that Angela would come in and intervene, "what are you doing here? I asked you to stay away from me."

He took another step towards her and she felt herself trembling. _Why was she so afraid of him she wondered? She was being completely irrational._

"Temperance, I can't let go. You are the best thing that ever could have happened to me. Why can't you give me a chance? If you would just let me hold you, kiss you, I know you'd change your mind," he pleaded, getting so close to her now that Brennan was finding it hard to breathe normally.

At that moment, Angela strode into the office and saw Sully standing before her, and her best friend who was clearly traumatised. "Sweetie, what is _he_ doing here?" she asked, holding the door open with her palm.

"He was just leaving," stated Brennan, panting heavily and shaking like a leaf.

"Was I, Tempe?" he whispered, sending a shudder down Angela's spine. Suddenly, he leaned forward and kissed Brennan on the lips, causing her arms to shoot up as she tried desperately to push him off her.

"Get off her, now," screamed Angela, "before I file a sexual harassment suit!" Angela saw Booth coming down the hall and beckoned to him frantically. Sensing the urgency, he set the drinks down on the table and ran over to her.

What he saw inside Brennan's office made his blood boil. Brennan was backed into a corner, tears running down her cheeks and shaking uncontrollably as Sully tried desperately to pull her into an embrace.

Something inside Booth snapped and he marched over to Sully, grabbing him by the neck and throwing him up against the wall. "I thought I told you to stay away from my family," he hissed, before yanking him outside the office by the shirt.

"Stay in here, Bones," he shouted as he pulled Sully out into the lobby.

Zach and Hodgins heard the commotion and came running over to see what was happening. Sully lunged at Booth and hit him in the face, causing a trail of blood to form just below his right eye. Sully tried to punch him again but Booth knocked him squarely in the jaw, knocking him to the floor. Sully's nose gushed with blood and he pinched it with his fingers, trying to stop the flow. Leaping to his feet, he caught Booth off guard and the team heard a large crack as his hand connected with the side of Booth's face. Booth winced and Brennan came running over, water streaming down her face like a raging flood.

"Booth," she screamed, sending a wave of victory through Sully, thinking that she was shouting at Booth to stop. This was short lived however when Brennan stood next to Booth's side and wove her arms tightly around his chest. She nuzzled up against him, caressing the right side of his face gently and bringing the left side down to meet her touch. She ran her lips over the cut that Sully had made on the top of his cheek and kissed it gently, before moving down and skimming her mouth lightly over his swollen jaw.

"I'm okay, Bones," Booth whispered, pecking her lips and pulling her in closer to his side as he smoothed the pad of his thumb over the tracks of her tears. She nodded slowly and leaned into him further, letting her arms return to their place around Booth's chest.

"What is wrong with you Sully?" she sobbed, panting heavily with frustration, "why can't you just get out of my life?" She rested her head against Booth's shoulder for a moment before turning in Booth's arms to face Sully head on.

"I want you to leave me alone! If you think what we had is love then you obviously have no concept of what love is. I love _Booth_. I never even loved you as a friend, so there is no way I could ever have loved you as something more. You have to let me go, Sully," she yelled, stopping for a breath before parading on.

"I am with the man I love and I am happier than I have ever been. We're getting _married_. We're having a _baby. _It's time for you to grow up and move on with your life!" she hissed. She finished her speech, and turning around to Booth again she saw everyone stood open mouthed. Angela squealed and Booth laced both of his hands together with Brennan's.

"We're having a baby?" asked Booth, a wide grin spreading over his face. Brennan moved her arms up and wrapped them around his neck, their lips only a breath away from each other. She smiled at him proudly and nodded, moving one hand down to her stomach and holding it there tenderly. Booth crouched down in front of her and moved her shirt up slightly, kissing her just below the belly button. He stood up and placed his hand over the top of Brennan's, beaming at her.

"Why do you think I wanted such a big house?" she whispered, letting a soft laugh escape from her pursed lips. Booth smiled and leaned down, kissing her on the lips faintly, before tugging her closer to him and deepening the kiss. The team cheered at the exchange and Booth lifted Brennan off the floor. She placed her legs around his waist and laughed against his lips.

After thoroughly kissing her, he set her back down on the floor and everyone had huge, gaping grins set on their faces. Sully had made his exit the second that Brennan had said she was pregnant, so that left just the trusty squint squad to fuss over the announcement.

"How about I crack open another bottle of bubbly to commemorate this occasion?" asked Hodgins cheekily, which was met by a roar of approval from the rest of the team.

"I can't drink any though,' whispered Brennan, rubbing her fingers over her tummy softly and glancing at it lovingly before looking up at Booth, "I'm not willing to chance anything with this little thing." Booth beamed proudly and let his arms circle Brennan's waist once more.

"That's okay, Bones, there's a nice cold java cream cappuccino with your name on it over there," Booth said, laughing.

"Sorry about that, Booth," murmured Brennan guiltily, "I didn't mean to let it go cold."

He chuckled and kissed her brow daintily."'If you think I care about that at a time like_ this_ then you're even crazier than I thought," he uttered, smoothing his hand over her cheek.

"I love you so much, Seeley Booth," she whispered, clutching his hand adoringly, "and I know I'm going to love our baby." She smiled at him and he squeezed her hand tightly.

"I love you too, Temperance Brennan, and I will love our baby as well," he said, smoothing his hand over her stomach underneath her blouse, "he or she is going to be the most perfect little thing in the world." Brennan beamed at Booth and any apprehensions that she had about being a mother were immediately lost into his warm eyes.

She smiled, snuggling into Booth's chest. Angela burst into a flood of joyous tears and ran over to hug the pair; having not wanted to disrupt the magic of the moment until she could no longer contain herself.

"How far along are you?" cried Angela, taking her own turn at touching Brennan's tummy.

"About a month and a half," she uttered, smiling at Booth over Angela's shoulder, "I wanted to wait before I told anyone. I was scared there might be complications, but we are both really healthy."

As Angela proceeded to jabber on about all the shopping trips she and Brennan were going to be embarking on, Booth and Hodgins slipped out to get the things they needed to celebrate.

A few minutes later, they reappeared, Hodgins carrying another large bottle of champagne and Booth holding a small, brown cup. "One freshly made java cream cappuccino for my special lady," smiled Booth, approaching Brennan who was sat on the sofa facing the other direction. She turned her head to face him and he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulder and kissing her cheek.

He held the drink out in front of her face and she laughed, pressing a soft kiss onto Booth's lips.

"Is this where you tell me about the beauty of the microwave?" she grinned, and Booth gasped teasingly.

"I'll have you know that's an entirely different one. I ran all the way to the cafe to get that for you so show some appreciation, missy," he pouted. She laughed and kissed him again as Hodgins uncorked the bottle and started filling up everyones glasses.

Hodgins raised his glass for a toast and everyone gathered around to listen. "Congratulations, you two," he said, gesturing towards the happy couple, "we just want you to know that if ever you need anything for the baby, we are here to help. After all, we plan on turning it into a super squint." Everyone laughed and Booth let out a playful groan. _This was going to be interesting._

"You know what this means, don't you?" laughed Booth, kissing Brennan's nose softly. She shook her head and another throaty chuckle escaped him.

"It means that I am going to have to fork out for another pendant!" he laughed. She grinned and pulled him around in front of her, snatching him into an air tight embrace.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to: **Ash2112**

**Flowers** for everyone. :D

A review would be **gorgeous. **


	13. Cookies & Cartoons

**CHAPTER 13. **Cookies & Cartoons

* * *

_Love unlocks doors and opens windows that weren't even there before._

- Mignon McLaughlin

* * *

Brennan tugged open the front door, swiping her hand across her face to try to remove any traces of paint that lingered there. She had briefly seen Rebecca as she glanced through the peep hole and she opened it with a smile.

_What she saw when the door swung open however made her heart lurch_. Rebecca stood in front of her with her hand on Parker's shoulder. The little boy had tears swimming down his face, and his puffy cheeks and swollen eyes told her that he had been in this state for a while.

He held his small arms up to Brennan and she gathered him up into her arms, holding his head against her chest. "It's okay, Parker," she soothed, rubbing tiny circles onto his back with her fingers. She shifted him onto her hip and looked up at Rebecca, her eyes filled with confusion.

"He said he wanted to come and stay with you," she snapped, "so take him. He's been causing nothing but trouble between 'Captain Fantastic' and me." Rebecca scowled as she said the name that Parker had evidently been using. Brennan opened the door and gestured to Rebecca enter.

"Come inside, sorry about the mess," uttered Brennan, carefully stepping over the open paint cans that were dotted about the floor, "we haven't finished decorating yet."

Rebecca glanced around the room cautiously. The room was filled with the smell of wet paint and sheets were draped over all of the pieces of furniture around them.

Rebecca couldn't help but feel jealous of her. Brennan stood there in a pair of loose sweats, a large dress suit of Booth's which was fitted to her thin frame with a wide waist belt, her hair up in a messy ponytail; yet still somehow she still looked stunning and radiant.

Brennan eyed Rebecca briefly before kissing Parker's forehead gently. "There are some cookies in the fridge, sweetie, want to go get one?" she whispered, nuzzling Parker's cheek softly with her nose. He nodded his head and she smiled at him, setting him down on the floor and letting him run to the kitchen.

As soon as he was out of earshot Brennan folded her arms across her chest and turned to Rebecca awkwardly. She wished that Booth was home to support her through this but he was out picking up the sander. _She would have to let the head strong Brennan show her cards._

She walked towards Rebecca and she could feel her jaw clenching involuntarily. "Come on, Rebecca, you can't be serious? He is such a sweetheart, I find it very difficult to believe that he would intentionally cause problems for you," said Brennan, glancing over her shoulder and seeing Parker sauntering back into the room munching on his cookie. She raised a finger up to Rebecca, signalling that she would be back in a minute, and she scooped Parker up into her arms.

She took him up to his bedroom and sat on the end of his bed, as she flicked on the television set that Booth had persuaded her to buy. She stroked the top of his head tenderly and waited until he had finished swallowing, before tickling his tummy.

"I just have to go speak to your mommy for a while, Park, will you be okay if I leave you up here for a few minutes?" she asked, as he laughed and squirmed under her tickling fingers. 

She released him and smiled, kissing him on the forehead once again. "Yep, I'll be really good, Mommy Bones, I promise. I won't cause any trouble," he whispered, his bottom lip quivering. Brennan reached out and tapped it gently with a curved index finger.

"I know you won't, sweetie, you never have," she smiled, blowing a breezy kiss to him before racing down the stairs to greet Rebecca once more.

"Sorry about that, I was just getting him settled," she sighed, leaning against the banister at the bottom of the stairs. Rebecca nodded her head bitterly.

"He's always asking about you when I put him to bed you know, constantly talking about his 'Mommy Bones'. Could you just take him off my hands for a while, please? I love him to pieces but I just can't deal with this any longer, and he's made it quite clear that he'd much rather be with you anyway," she stated.

Brennan could feel the anger building in her chest and she tried not to let it erupt. "He's just a little boy Rebecca! He doesn't mean to upset anyone. I am _disgusted _that you would put the happiness of your boyfriend over your son," Brennan said.

When this had no effect on her, Brennan exhaled deeply and proceeded. "We'd be happy to have him, but if you really are serious then this is something you and Booth need to talk to your solicitors about," she said, possibly a little more snappily than she had intended.

"I'll ring him now. Can Parker stay with you until then? I've packed his overnight bag," she whispered, starting to feel guilty.

"Of course he can," uttered Brennan as she heard the pitter-patter of little feet coming down the stairs. She took the bag from Rebecca and placed it on the couch, the bright colours of the rucksack standing out against the plain white of the sheets.

Rebecca picked Parker up and kissed him. "Be good for Dr. Brennan, buddy," she said, "I'll see you soon, okay?" Parker nodded before squirming to get down. He shuffled over to Brennan and she reached down, scooping him up and resting him on her hip. He clasped his arms around her neck and kissed her cheek affectionately, causing Rebecca to smile at Brennan sadly.

Rebecca waved to them and left the house, shutting the door firmly behind her. Parker buried his head snugly against Brennan's neck, and she sat them down in one of the large armchairs in the living room. "Do I really get to stay with you and daddy?" he asked, his eyes still brimming with water and filled with uncertainty.

Brennan ran her fingers over his eyelids softly, smoothing away his tears. "It looks that way, sweetheart. Is that okay with you?" she murmured, pressing his nose gently with her finger tip. He nodded frantically.

"It's the best thing ever!" he exclaimed, hugging Brennan even tighter.

He pulled back slightly and stared up at Brennan with his huge brown eyes. "You do want me to stay, don't you?" he asked. He looked so scared, and in that one moment, Brennan realised that just like her, Parker feared abandonment.

"Of course I do," she replied, smiling at him lovingly, "your daddy and I _both_ do. Why else would we give you your own room?" She stroked his cheek delicately and his face broke out into a grin.

"I love you so much, Mommy Bones," cried Parker, squeezing her hand firmly, "I'm super lucky to have a mommy like you."

She laughed as she ruffled his hair mischievously and he giggled. "I love you too, Parker," she smiled.

"Come on," she said, lifting him up with her, "let's go find some milk to go with that cookie."

He beamed excitedly. "Mommy, I've already finished my cookie though," he uttered, poking his bottom lip out. She chuckled and winked at him.

"I think you deserve a second one," she smiled, kissing his forehead.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to: **N02E08K89**

**Chocolates** for everyone. :D

A review would be **divine.**


	14. Jigsaws & Omelettes

**CHAPTER 14. **Jigsaws & Omelettes

* * *

_Love is a symbol of eternity that wipes away all sense of time, removing all memory of a beginning and all fear of an end._

- Ikhide Oshoma

* * *

Booth opened the door and paced over to where Brennan and Parker were sat cross-legged on the floor, assembling a jigsaw puzzle.

Parkers tongue was stuck out in concentration and Brennan was checking the box, trying to determine where this next piece was supposed to go. He popped the bags down on the floor and crouched down next to them, loosely hanging his arm over Brennan's back.

"Hey, beautiful," he whispered, pressing a soft kiss onto her cheek.

She smiled at him. "Hello there," she said, leaning in closer to him.

"Hey, daddy," shouted Parker, reaching out his arm for a high five. Booth slapped his outstretched hand and grinned.

"Hey, buddy! Do you think you could go and watch some more toons for a minute while I have a quick chat with Mommy Bones?" Booth asked. Parker nodded and sauntered off towards the living room.

"Do I get a proper kiss now?" teased Booth, pulling Brennan closer to him as she caught his lips with her own. She laughed against the kiss and Booth felt butterflies in his tummy._ How did she have this affect on him?_

As they pulled apart Booth saw the picture of the jigsaw puzzle for the first time and a chuckle escaped from his throat; before him lay a half completed image of the solar system.

"Did Parker do this?" asked Booth, surprised that his son was able to arrange the intricate pieces.

"Well, we did it together," explained Brennan, causing a smile to appear on Booth's face, "but he did a lot of it himself. He is really smart, Booth." Booth smiled proudly and slotted one of the pieces that he had been thumbing into place.

"Did Rebecca phone you?" said Brennan, hesitant to ask him. She leaned her head back and rested it on his shoulder gently.

"Yeah, the bitch called," he said scowling, "we have a meeting with the lawyers arranged for tomorrow. Look, are you sure it's okay for Parker to stay with us? I don't want you to feel like your work is being affected."

"Booth, I am a very efficient person. I am perfectly capable of balancing my responsibilities. Besides, my schedule is going to be undergoing some changes soon anyway," she stated. She smiled up at Booth who softly ran his hand over her stomach.

"What did I ever do to deserve someone as perfect as you?" he whispered, slipping his hand down until it reached her own and lacing his fingers with hers. She hugged their arms around her and turned around slightly, pressing a sweet kiss onto his lips.

"We need to tell Parker," she murmured, reaching down to slot a piece of the puzzle into place.

"About how perfect you are?" he teased. She rolled her eyes and he laughed.

"Yes I know we need to. Don't panic, I've got some cake so I have us covered," he said. She giggled and grabbed his face, pulling him in for another kiss.

A few minutes later Booth called to Parker from the kitchen. Brennan sat on one of the chairs at the breakfast bar and Booth stood making lunch. Parker came running in, tripping over one of the cutlery boxes that they had yet to unpack.

"Ouch," he squealed, clutching his grazed knee and pulling it to his chest. Brennan leaped down from her seat and bent down next to him. Booth turned around to see what had happened.

"Woah, steady on there, buddy," he called, but seeing that Brennan was there beside Parker he spun back round again to make sure he didn't burn the omelettes.

"It's okay, Parker, we've got some band-aids in the drawer. You'll be better in no time," she smiled, pressing his nose gently. She nipped to the drawer and pulled out a packet of SpongeBob band-aids.

She crouched down next to him and kissed his knee tenderly. She peeled the band-aid out of its wrapper and smoothed it over his cut gently. "There we go, all done," she said with a grin, lifting him up and placing him on the chair next to where she had been sat, before returning to her seat.

He tried to shuffle his seat over so that he could clamber into her lap but Brennan could see it wobbling, so she scooped him onto her lap herself. He beamed and Booth slid into the seat next to them, popping the food down on the table.

When they were finished eating, they all helped to wash and dry up and then moved to the living room. Booth slipped his hand inside Brennan's and squeezed it tightly.

"Parker, we have something to tell you," started Booth, looking at him intently to make sure that he had his attention.

"Okay, daddy, what is it?" frowned Parker.

Booth looked at Brennan and she nodded. He turned his gaze back to Parker and smiled at him. "Buddy, you're going to have a little brother or sister to play with," Booth smiled.

Parker furrowed his eyebrows with confusion. "Really? Are Mommy Rebecca and Captain Fantastic having a baby?" he quizzed.

"Well, no actually," began Booth, pressing a soft kiss onto Brennan's cheek, "Mommy Bones is going to have a baby." Parker's face lit up and he got up off his chair and ran over to hug Brennan.

"I'm going to be a big brother," he squeaked, nuzzling her cheek. Brennan beamed, letting go of Parker gently so he could haul himself into Booth's arms and hug him too.

"Looks like we didn't need the cake after all," Booth whispered into Brennan's ear, and she chuckled as he placed it on the table in front of them. Parker decided that he wanted to cut the cake so Brennan held the knife with him, helping him slice it into sections.

He passed a paper plate to each of them and picked the pieces of cake up with his tiny hands. He scooped a piece onto his own plate before handing Brennan and Booth their slices.

"_Hey_," whined Booth playfully, "how come Bones gets two pieces?" Parker smiled, climbing onto Brennan's lap and snuggling into her neck.

"She doesn't, silly, she has to eat the other piece for my new brother or sister!" laughed Parker.

"Thank you," Brennan whispered, kissing the top of his head softly.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to: **JavaJunkie4Evar**

**Gifts** for everyone. :D

A review would be **magical. **


	15. Glares & Stares

**CHAPTER 15. **Glares & Stares

* * *

_When you left me, the pieces of my heart were so small that they could be passed through the eye of a needle._

- Anon

* * *

Brennan stood facing Booth with her arms folded across her chest, glaring at him.

"I just don't think he should go to camp, Booth, okay?" she snapped, frowning more deeply. He held his forehead in frustration.

"No it's not okay, Bones, I think it would be a good experience for him," Booth sighed.

"You're being so unreasonable, you won't even listen to my view," she said angrily, clenching her jaw.

"Parker wants to go and I think it would be beneficial for him to interact with new people," Booth stated. He stared at her intently and refused to break eye contact.

"Please, Booth, I don't think it's a good idea," she mumbled, stepping closer to him.

"Well I do, Temperance. I'm saying he's going, I'm his father," Booth shouted, looking fiercely at her.

"Well I'm his mother," she yelled, panting heavily. Her stomach churned as she said it.

"No, you're not!" snapped Booth suddenly, before he realised what he was saying.

She staggered backwards until she reached the wall behind her and she bit the inside of her cheek, silently cursing the tears that were brimming in her eyes. "You're right, Booth," she said bitterly, "I'm not."

She grabbed her jacket from the wall and pulled it on, rushing towards the door. "Temperance..." he shouted after her, not being able to follow because Parker remained inside, playing video games upstairs.

Booth flung open the door to Brennan's office and strolled inside.

"You can't just walk away from me, Bones," he whispered, walking towards her desk and resting his hands on it. She faced her computer screen, unwilling to make eye contact with him.

"I believe I just did. What are you even doing here, Booth? I have nothing at all to say to you," she murmured, a stray tear treading a path down her cheek. She turned to him suddenly and looked anxious for a moment. "Where is Parker?" she quizzed.

"I dropped him at Angela's," he whispered again, his words catching in his throat as he saw her smudged make-up and concluded she had been crying pretty much since the moment he had said it.

"Tempe, I am so, so sorry..." he started, but she cut him off.

"No, you were right, Booth. I'm not his biological mother and I never can be," she muttered sadly.

She looked so crestfallen that Booth wished he could grab her into his arms and protect her, but then he realised that it was _him _that had caused her this pain.

"Bones, you _are_ his mother. DNA means nothing, Parker considers you as his mother and so do I. I have no idea why I said that, Bones, it was the most stupid thing I have ever done and I will regret it for the rest of my life. I hate myself for hurting you," murmured Booth, his own eyes filling with desperate tears.

"I know you're sorry, Booth, and I know you would never intentionally hurt me, but I'm not sure how to deal with what you said. I love Parker so much and I only want the best for him, and I can't bear the thought the thought that every time we have a difference of opinion you can just play the 'I'm his father' card. It's just too hurtful," she whispered, tears tumbling down her face.

"Temperance, I was a royal idiot. You have no idea how sorry I am. Please, just come home," he begged, reaching over the desk and squeezing her hand softly.

She sighed and ran her thumb over his knuckles. She craved his contact but she wasn't ready to be close to him just yet.

"I have some things here at the lab that I should really work on tonight. I need to think for a while, Booth. I just need some space so that I can sort out my feelings," she mumbled. He exhaled deeply and moved his hand away slowly; as if he was letting go of his life raft.

"Okay, but, Temperance, I need you to know I never meant what I said. You know I would take it back if I could. I'd do anything to show you that," he smiled sadly and she nodded hesitantly. Sighing regretfully, he turned and exited the office, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to: **HawkAngel XD**

**Roses** for everyone. :D

A review would be **breathtaking. **


	16. Camp & Kicks

**CHAPTER 16. **Camp & Kicks

* * *

_Absence diminishes small loves and increases great ones, as the wind blows out the candle and blows up the bonfire.  
_  
- Francois Duc de La Rouchefoucauld

* * *

Brennan smiled as she woke up, expecting Booth to be there lying beside her. Realising that he wasn't, she shot upright and tried to focus on where she was. It slowly sunk in that she had been asleep at her desk in the Jeffersonian, and thoughts of her fight with Booth gradually poured back into her head. She checked her watch and found that it was three in the morning. She picked up her keys off the file cabinet and set off for home.

As she came through the door she could see a dim light emanating from the kitchen. She crept in, not wanting to wake anyone, but when she entered the room she froze. Booth was sat in one of the chairs, cupping a coffee in his hands.

He rose from his seat and set his mug on the table as she walked in. His eyes were red and she noticed he was also wearing the same clothes as the night before.

"Hi," she said quietly, averting her gaze to the floor. She threw her keys onto the worktop and sniffed, "why aren't you in bed?" She chewed her lip trying to fight back the tears.

"I couldn't... it didn't feel right to be in our bed without you lying next to me," he choked, swiping his eyes with his fist to stop his own tears from swimming down his cheeks.

She smiled slightly, looking up sadly at him for the first time since she had come in. He walked around the table to stand in front of her, removing the barrier between them.

He gave in to his emotions and the water spilled from his eyes. "I... I was so worried I might have blown it. I can't imagine living without you. I missed you so much last night, Bones," he managed, biting his lip hard to suppress the flow of his tears.

Brennan launched herself at his chest and burrowed her head into the crook of his neck, shaking profusely. "I missed you too, Booth,' she wept as he encased her tighter in his arms, "I didn't get any work done on the case at all. I just sat and moped until I fell asleep from exhaustion. I didn't mean to leave you waiting for so long."

He kissed her head softly and cradled her; as if she would slip from his grasp at any moment. "I'm so sorry, Bones. I meant what I said at the lab, you _are_ Parker's mom," he stated. She sobbed against him and nodded sadly.

"I rang Rebecca when I got back and we agreed that it would be a good idea for you to adopt Parker. If you want to that is. It'll mean that you are legally recognised as a guardian, as well as Rebecca and me," he said, kissing the top of her head. She rubbed her hand over his chest and looked up into his eyes.

"You don't have to do that, Booth," she whispered.

"We want to, and besides it'd be a good idea anyway, in case of emergencies and things," he added. He smiled as she rested her head on his chest and snuggled against him. He could feel her tears soaking through his thin cotton shirt and he was relieved to have her in his arms again.

"I'm sorry too, Booth. I should've just agreed to let Parker go to summer camp. It's just... well I was scared for him, Seeley. I went to camp one summer when I was his age and it was horrible. All of the other kids teased me because I was the little 'science nerd' with the braces and the frizzy hair. They... they threw my fossil manual onto the campfire and one of the other girls found my diary and read it aloud during story time. It was humiliating, and I would never, ever want Parker to go through something like that. I just wanted to protect him," she whispered, causing fresh tears to spill down her cheeks, which were now red raw.

"I didn't know, Temperance. You should have told me," he mumbled, pressing soft kisses all over her face and weaving his fingers through her hair.

She nodded and pressed feather light kisses onto his finger tips. "Where is Parker?" she asked, noticing that his shoes were missing from the rack.

"He slept at Angela's last night. I didn't want him to know that you didn't come home. He'd have been terrified; _I _was terrified. I wasn't sure if you'd forgive me," he murmured. Her eyes went glassy and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his mouth down to her own. She massaged her lips over his softly, before sliding her tongue into his mouth and savouring his unique taste.

She pulled back slowly and rested their foreheads together. "You're not getting rid of me that easily," she laughed, "I love you, Seeley Booth, nothing you say or do could ever change that and I'm not going to let some stupid fight keep us apart." He smiled and traced her jaw delicately with the tip of his tongue before kissing her again tenderly.

She pulled back abruptly and gasped. Booth was worried for a moment that he had done something wrong again but then he noticed that her eyes were gleaming with excitement.

"She's kicking, Seeley! The baby's kicking!" she squealed, running her hands over her stomach and grinning proudly.

"She?" he whispered. She nodded her head and grabbed his hand in hers, pressing it over her tummy. Booth gushed with pride as they felt their baby moving inside of her and he hugged her tightly.

"I guess we'd better start thinking of some girl's names then, huh?" he murmured, and he felt the baby kicking as their bodies pressed against each other.

"I'll take that as a yes," he laughed, and Brennan nestled against his chest, giving a small nod in agreement.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to: **titanscave-95**

**Sweeties** for everyone. :D

A review would be **tasty. **


	17. Swings & Sandwiches

**CHAPTER 17. **Swings & Sandwiches

* * *

_Real love is feeling like being a part of that person's life almost isn't enough. It's more like a feeling that you would live in the same skin with them if you could and share every thought, heart beat, and emotion as one._

- Rod Cannon

* * *

Brennan and Booth were laid out beside the picnic basket in the park as they watched Parker on the swing set. Brennan's head rested on Booth's stomach and her eyes drifted shut peacefully. "I've been thinking, Bones, would you prefer to get married or have our baby first?" Booth asked her.

Her eyes opened slowly and she looked up at him, squinting against the rays of the sun. "I thought about it too. I think we should get married first. I don't care about having a bump with my wedding dress. I just think it'd be better to get all the wedding preparations out of the way before we have to deal with all the new stresses that come with having a baby," she replied.

He ran his fingers through her glossy curls and massaged her scalp. "Okay, so maybe we should organise the wedding for the end of next month? That way when we get back from our honeymoon we'll have about two months left for baby planning," he suggested.

She nodded her head against him and smiled. "Sounds perfect," she whispered, pressing a kiss against his shirt.

"Parker, don't crawl around on the floor like that," Booth shouted to him, "you'll get dirt all over your new pants." Parker pouted and stood up, brushing his knees off and trying to remove the dust that had collected on his jeans.

"That's okay," Brennan called to Parker, motioning to him that he could carry on playing, "I can wash them later. Let the boy have his fun, Booth." Booth laughed and she could feel the tremors from it bouncing her head on his body.

"Hey, did little miss 'I'll never be a housewife' just volunteer to do laundry?" smirked Booth. She narrowed her eyes at him and he tickled her under the chin, causing a giggle to explode from her chest.

"So how about some baby names for my little princess," he whispered, sitting up and bending down to kiss Brennan on the forehead.

"For your sake, I hope you're talking about this," she exclaimed, pointing at her swollen belly. He laughed and trailed his fingers over her bump softly.

"What if I wasn't?" he teased, earning him a sharp jab in the rib with her nail.

Parker came running over, holding his sandwich loosely in his hand and producing it in front of Brennan's face. "Mommy, can I have another one please? This one's covered in sand," he whined. He stuck his tongue out in disgust and she chuckled.

"Sure, sweetie, but sit down while you eat it, okay? You'll get a tummy ache if you run around munching," she grinned. He smiled and sat down beside them. He rummaged in the basket and stuck out his bottom lip.

"Where have all the chips gone? Have you and my sister eaten them all up?" he moaned, glancing up at Brennan.

"No, your daddy ate them. He's really greedy," she smirked, glancing at Booth. He opened his mouth in protest but Parker spoke over him, leaving a satisfied smile on Brennan's face.

"Daddy!" cried Parker, hitting him in the arm.

"Hey," protested Booth, rubbing his hand over his bicep, "what's with everybody hurting me today?" Brennan giggled and wrapped her arm around his chest, delicately caressing the spot that Parker had just hit with her nose.

"You shouldn't gobble so much, daddy! I want my sister to be big and strong so she can play with me," he lectured, shaking his head at Booth.

"Okay, buddy, I'll try to keep that in mind,' cringed Booth, as Brennan suppressed a snigger.

Parker clambered to his feet and brushed his hands together to show Brennan he'd finished his sandwich. His mouth was bulging with food and he looked like a little hamster. Brennan raised her eyebrows at him.

He flushed a deep shade of crimson and swallowed it down, embarrassed at getting caught trying to go and play quicker.

"Good boy," smiled Brennan, kissing his cheek before releasing him and gesturing that he could return to the playground. He ran off towards the sandbox and Brennan snuggled closer to Booth, squeezing him tightly.

"Cassie," mumbled Booth, and Brennan frowned at him.

"What did you just call me?" she uttered, confused at his outburst.

"No, Bones, I meant how about Cassie for a name?" he suggested.

"No way! It sounds like the kind of name you give to a puppy, Booth," exclaimed Brennan, her mouth hung open in horror.

"You'll catch flies with your mouth open like that," Booth smirked. Brennan rolled her eyes at him.

"Okay, well do _you _have any suggestions?" he groaned, nervous about the type of names that _she_ would find suitable.

"What about Jade?" suggested Brennan, but Booth shook his head.

"Reminds me of a seriously troubled girl I dated once in college," he grimaced in rememberance.

"I'm glad it didn't work out," she grinned, leaning in closer to him.

"How about something pretty then, like a flower?" she pondered.

"Wow, I never pictured you and pretty going together," he said, without thinking.

"I'm going to choose to believe you didn't mean that the way it sounded," she laughed, raising an eyebrow at him.

"God no! You know you're the prettiest thing I've ever seen," he cried, smiling goofily at her. She chuckled.

"Nice try," she smiled, sticking her tongue out at him.

"I'm serious! But anyway, what kind of flower are we talking here, Bones? I am not calling any child of mine Daffodil," he frowned. She rolled her eyes.

"How about Violet? It's pretty and it goes with Elizabeth which was my mother's middle name. I've always loved it," she whispered, gazing up into his eyes questioningly.

"Violet Elizabeth Brennan," he tested, "I like it." He smiled at her and kissed her nose softly.

"Violet Elizabeth _Booth_," she corrected, kissing the corner of his lips.

"Really?" he beamed, a wave of pride sweeping through him. She nodded with certainty.

"Otherwise she won't have our name after the wedding, which would be a little odd," she explained.

"Oh right... wait, our name? You're changing your name to Booth?" he asked, eyes wide with shock.

She beamed and nodded at him again. "I've had enough of being told that I'm Temperance Brennan, of being told that I'm Joy Keenan. This time it will be _my _choice and I can finally be someone I feel that I belong as," she whispered.

He smiled and kissed her tenderly but quickly, mindful of Parker who was watching them. He smoothed his thumb over her cheek. "You'll always belong with me, Temperance," he whispered, tightening his hold on her.

He grinned down at her and chuckled. "Now, you'd better eat up these cookies before I get peckish again. Parker takes after you, ya know," he grinned.

"Why, because he's assertive, independent and incredible?" she smiled, rubbing his cheek with her nose.

"Yeah," he laughed, "that, and he hits pretty hard!"

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to: **Miss Pink Martini**

**Candies** for everyone. :D

A review would be **snazzy.**


	18. Dinosaurs & Drawings

**CHAPTER 18. **Dinosaurs & Drawings

* * *

_The most powerful symptom of love is a tenderness which becomes at times almost insupportable._

- Victor Hugo

* * *

Parker ran over with his green sweater and stuffed it into his travel bag, ready for spending the weekend with Rebecca. Brennan sorted out the rest of his things, and when the packing was finally finished she made him some hot chocolate and toast, lifting him up to sit at the breakfast bar while she tidied up.

They heard a knock at the door and Brennan carefully lifted Parker down, realising that Angela was on time as usual. They planned to decide on the wedding arrangements in the afternoon, but Angela had come in the morning so that there was plenty of time for girl talk and catching up beforehand.

"Hey, Ange," smiled Brennan as she opened the door, leaning in to pull her friend into a hug.

"Hi, Bren," she responded happily.

Parker raced over and wrapped his arms around Angela's waist affectionately, as Brennan closed the door behind them.

"Hey, handsome," chuckled Angela, tapping his chin with her finger softly.

Brennan steered them all back into the kitchen so that Parker's food didn't have chance to get cold. Angela helped him back up into the chair and they all took a seat. Parker slurped away at his drink and Brennan picked up the dinosaur cutter from the table, sectioning the toast into little, dinosaur shaped pieces.

Parker smiled contentedly and raised one of the slices to his mouth, devouring it. "What time is Rebecca coming for him?" asked Angela, wondering if he was going to be spending the afternoon with them.

"I think Rebecca will be here in about twenty minutes," said Brennan, stroking Parker's head softly. Parker fidgeted in his seat and he lowered the toast he was holding, dropping it back onto his plate sadly.

"Is Captain Fantastic going to be there?" he mumbled, shuddering at the thought.

"Probably, sweetie. He lives there so I guess he'll be staying there too," Brennan replied. His bottom lip wobbled and he turned to Brennan, reaching out and snatching up her hand tightly.

"I don't want to go," he stated, gripping Brennan's hand firmly and shaking his head back and forth.

"Don't be silly, honey," whispered Angela, ruffling his hair, "I'm sure you'll have a brilliant time."

"I don't like Captain Fantastic. Please don't make me go, mommy," he whined, rubbing Brennan's hand against his cheek.

"It isn't up to me, sweetheart, but Angela's right; you'll have a lot of fun and I bet you won't want to come home," she teased.

His body tensed up and persistent tears began to fight their way down his face. Brennan pulled him onto her lap and hugged her to him, rocking him lightly. Angela moved to the seat where he had been sitting and reached out to hold his hand. He seized her hand in his and clutched it firmly.

"Why don't you like Brent?" asked Angela soothingly, lowering her voice in an attempt to calm him down.

"He gets angry with me, Ange," he sniffed before burying his head in the crook of Brennan's neck. She stroked the back of his head softly and Parker's heavy breathing told her that he was about to speak again.

"He hitted me, mommy," he whimpered, bunching up Brennan's shirt underneath his clawing fingers. It was almost inaudible, but they both heard it. Brennan's mind went insane with rage.

"He did what?" both Angela and Brennan yelled at the same time, outraged at what they had just discovered.

"He told to me that if I tattled on him, he wouldn't let me see you and daddy any more," he cried, his whole body trembling against Brennan.

She cupped his cheek with her hand and Angela kissed his hand tenderly. "It's alright, sweetie," Angela uttered.

"No-one's going to take you away from daddy and me," whispered Brennan, pressing a reassuring kiss onto his forehead.

"I would never let that happen, I promise. We'll ring your daddy and he can sort things out, okay?" Brennan whispered, comforting him as best as she could. He nodded and a faint trace of a smile wandered onto his lips.

"Do you want me to ring your mommy and tell her to make sure you guys are alone this weekend?" she asked, knowing the answer but trying to make him feel more stable and in control. He nodded and she lifted him onto Angela's knee, kissing his head once more as she reached into her pocket for her phone. She waddled out of the room and dialled Rebecca's cell.

Angela hugged Parker tightly. "I drew something for you," she smiled, pulling out a piece of paper and unfolding it for him to see. There was a large, cartoon drawing of Scooby Doo.

"Here, Bren told me you were decorating your room next week so I thought you could put it on your wall," Angela smiled.

"Thanks, Ange," he mumbled quietly. He lifted it out of her hand and ran his fingers over the outlines of each character.

He started sobbing again and he folded the picture up, not wanting to smudge any of the characters. Angela squeezed him gently again, kissing his hand. "It's okay, sweetie, Brennan will be back in a minute. She's just calling your mommy," she murmured, running her hand over his back to comfort him.

"Tempe's my mommy," he whispered, running the back of his hands over his eyes to wipe away his tears. Angela smiled and nodded. As if on cue, Brennan came back into the room.

"I spoke to your mommy, Parker, and she promised it'll just be you and her this weekend, okay?" Brennan assured him.

He beamed and Angela helped him down from her lap so he could jump into Brennan's arms. He hugged her tightly and snuggled against her. "She'll be here any minute, so make sure you have everything you wanted to take with you packed up," she added, kissing his cheek. He gasped and wiggled down, racing up to his bedroom.

Brennan sat down next to Angela, and Angela squeezed her hand. "I'm so proud of you, Bren. You finally managed to open up your heart and now you've got everything you deserved, just like I promised you; an amazing guy who is head over heels for you, a little boy who adores you, and a baby due with the man of your dreams," Angela smiled, her eyes welling up.

Brennan blushed and she smiled at her best friend. "Thanks, Ange," she murmured.

Parker came speeding back in. He was clutching the tiny, green plush dinosaur that Brennan had bought for him in his arms. She smiled and pulled his bag open so that he could drop it inside.

Rebecca rapped on the door and Parker ran to Angela to say goodbye. He then slipped his fingers inside Brennan's and walked cautiously towards the door. "I'll be back in a second, Ange," called Brennan.

Brennan pulled open the front door and Rebecca grinned. "Hey, sugar," she shouted, leaning down and giving Parker a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello," he whispered smiling sweetly.

Rebecca waved slightly to Brennan, who returned the gesture before holding out Parker's bag to her.

"Here's his things. Be good, Park," Brennan said, tickling him under the chin.

Rebecca took his hand and pulled him to leave, but he refused to break his hold on Brennan's hand. She bent down next to him and kissed his cheek, lovingly smoothing his curls out of his face.

She pulled out her pen; it had tiny bones printed all over it, a present from Russ last Christmas when they had visited her father. She kept it with her wherever she went and she knew that it would remind Parker of her.

"Here, do you want to take this with you, sweetie? It's extra special so you'll have to take good care of it for me," she whispered into his ear. He beamed and let go of her hand so that he could clasp it tightly in his palm. She hugged him which was no easy feat with a giant bump in front of her, before moving to a standing position once more.

"Bye, mommy. I love you," he smiled, staring at the pen in his hand.

"I love you too, Parker, have fun," she said, scrunching her nose up at him. He giggled and kissed her tummy.

"Bye, little sister, take care of mommy while I'm gone," he whispered.

Rebecca waved to Brennan once more as they left, and Brennan waved back before blowing a kiss to Parker. Brennan shut the door and returned to the kitchen, ready to start gossiping with Angela.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to: **fortune kookie 91**

**Goodies** for everyone. :D

A review would be **fabulous. **


	19. Popcorn & Pasta

**CHAPTER 19.** Popcorn & Pasta

* * *

_Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired._

- Robert Frost

* * *

Brent staggered up from the floor, blood pouring out from his inflamed nose. "Lay a hand on my son again and you will feel my gun down your throat, and believe me, my fingers will be feeling god damn trigger happy," rasped Booth, wiping his brow with his fist.

"Stay on your toes, buddy, I haven't decided whether or not to call the authorities yet," Booth snarled. He turned on his heels and climbed into the car, swiping his fingers over his neck at Brent, signalling what would happen if he ever came near Parker again. He ground his teeth together and shoved the keys into the ignition, scowling.

"Hey, gorgeous," he whispered, his spirits lifting as he came up behind Brennan, wrapping his arms around her waist while she stirred the pasta sauce over the hob.

He lent down and pressed a kiss onto her exposed neck. She smiled and spun around, circling her arms around his neck and placing a firm kiss onto his mouth. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip begging entrance and she granted him access, gently stroking the hairs at the base of his head.

He teased the hem of her shirt with his fingers and she pulled back, swatting his hand and laughing. She ran her index finger over his lips once before tapping his top lip softly.

"Be good," she whispered, raising her eyebrow and taking the pan off the heat, pouring the contents into a serving bowl to cool, "Parker's going to be home any minute."

"Did you have fun at the car show?" she asked cheerfully, tasting the sauce with her finger.

"It wasn't too bad," he whispered, pulling her tightly to him. He hated lying to her but he knew it was better off that she didn't know where he'd been.

"Good. Angela's here by the way," she smiled, gesturing her head towards the living room where her friend sat munching popcorn.

"She had a fight with Jack, so I said it'd be okay for her to stay in the guest room tonight," she explained. He nodded and kissed her forehead softly.

"Hey, Angela," he shouted, pacing towards the sofa and grinning at her. She turned around and waved at him before spinning around and sinking back into her movie state.

A knock bounced from the front door and Booth strolled over to answer it. Brennan washed her hands and dried them off on a dishtowel.

"Daddy," squeaked Parker, clambering into Booth's open arms.

"Hey, bub, did you guys have fun?" asked Booth, gesturing for Rebecca to come in and shut the door behind her. Parker nodded.

"Hello, Seeley," whispered Rebecca, tugging the end of her sleeves nervously, "do you think I could speak to you for a minute?"

"Sure," he replied, unsure of what she might want to talk to him about. Brennan appeared in the hall and Parker wriggled slightly in Booth's arms, wanting to be released.

"Mommy," he squealed, hurtling into Brennan's arms and squeezing her tightly. He buried his face into her hair and inhaled deeply, receiving the comforting scent of cinnamon and rose petals that he had hoped for.

"I missed you," he chirped, his fingers digging into her shoulders to reassure himself that she was really there.

"We missed you too, squirt," laughed Booth. Parker rested on Brennan's hip, and moved his hand up to fiddle with the 'P' on her necklace. He smiled happily and Brennan beamed, glad to have him back home again.

"Why don't we move this into the study? There's plenty of space to talk in there," suggested Booth. Brennan flinched slightly. She didn't really like other people going into her office but she tried not to let it bother her, seeing as it was her who had invited Angela; the reason the living room was being held to ransom.

Brennan rotated, about to head into the kitchen, but Rebecca reached out and brushed her arm softly.

"Dr. Brennan, I think you should be there too, not Parker though," breathed Rebecca hesitantly.

"Okay, sure," Brennan answered. She lifted Parker gently onto the floor and brushed his cheek gently with her finger.

"Auntie Angela's in the living room, she might have some popcorn left if you hurry," she smiled, patting him in that direction.

She followed them into the office and sat down in the nearest chair.

Rebecca paused for a moment before taking a deep breath and continuing. "Look this isn't easy for me to say so I'm just going to come straight out with it. I'm sorry about what I did... dropping Parker off here I mean, it was so stupid of me. I didn't know that Brent had hurt Parker or I would have put a stop to it myself. Spending the weekend with him... well it made me realise how much I miss him. I'd really like to have him move back in with me," Rebecca declared, sighing deeply.

She finished her speech and Brennan felt as if someone had punctured her lungs. Her breathing rate increased slightly and Booth laced his fingers through hers, sensing her fear.

"No way, Rebecca. The agreement has already been finalised. You put our son in serious danger without even noticing, I can't allow for that to happen again. No, just, _no_,' growled Booth, increasing the pressure on Brennan's hand gently. Brennan fiddled anxiously with her necklace, chewing on her lip and staring at the floor.

"Do you feel the same way, Temperance?" asked a defeated looking Rebecca.

Brennan's chest tightened and she could feel Parker slipping away before her eyes. "I..." she began, having to pause to steady herself, "I just want what's best for Parker. Why not let him decide what he wants rather than deciding for him?"

She realised that she had spoken a little more bitterly than she had intended, so she looked up and shot Rebecca her best attempt at a smile.

Rebecca nodded and Booth kissed Brennan's hand tenderly. "Fine, do you want me to go speak to him?" Booth offered, running his thumb gently over Brennan's knuckles.

"No," whispered Brennan, "ask Angela to talk to him. It needs to be his decision." Booth nodded in agreement and kissed the top of Brennan's head as he rose from his seat.

After speaking to Booth, Angela gathered Parker up into her lap and stroked his head softly. "So, you had a good time this weekend, huh?" she smiled, trying to make him more comfortable before she brought up the next topic. He nodded happily, slurping his juice.

"Look, honey, you know everybody here loves you very much, right?" Angela smiled. He nodded again, moving the straw from his mouth and popping it onto the table in front of him.

"The thing is, sweetie, they both really want you to stay with them. Who would _you _like to live with sweetheart; Rebecca, or Tempe and Booth?' He wrinkled up his nose in confusion and she rubbed his back gently, giving him some time to think it over. He twirled the pen around in his fingers and chewed the inside of his cheek.

To her surprise he responded quickly. "I want to live with mommy," he whispered, looking up at Angela with his big chocolate eyes.

Angela inhaled and stifled the tears that had formed in her eyes. "Okay, honey," Angela whispered.

She walked over to the doorframe and beckoned to Booth. She squeezed his arm tenderly and shook her head at him sadly. "I'm really sorry, sweetie," she mumbled, "he wants to stay with Rebecca."

"Thanks, Ange," he managed, turning around and making his way to the study to deliver the verdict.

"Parker, honey, it's time to say goodbye," called Rebecca from the hall. He came racing over and Rebecca pulled him to her, tugging his arms inside his anorak. Rebecca scooped him up onto her hip and his bottom lip quivered.

"Where am I going?" he asked, his voice wavering and filled with confusion, looking up at Rebecca.

"We're going home sweetie," she replied, pinching his cheek affectionately.

Brennan stared at the floor, squeezing Angela's hand as if it was the only thing keeping her breathing. Her lip was swollen and bleeding slightly from her constantly biting it.

Tears exploded from Parker's eyes and he thrashed his legs, wailing. He slipped down and threw his arms around Brennan's waist tightly. Brennan clutched his head to her tummy and almost started to cry with happiness. "I want to stay with you, mommy," he sobbed, stretching his arms up. Booth felt his heart go out to Brennan and he looked at her, grinning.

Angela gasped as she realised her mistake. "Oh guys, this is all my fault. Earlier, he said he wanted to stay with his 'mommy', and I thought he meant Rebecca," she murmured, her hands rushing up and covering her reddened cheeks.

Brennan leaned down and scooped him up into her arms, cradling him to her. "It's okay, Park. It will be alright, I promise," she whispered, kissing his cheek and giving in to her tears.

She looked over at Rebecca who looked crushed. "I'm really sorry, Rebecca," she breathed, and Rebecca nodded her head.

"Look, after the wedding Booth and I will be in Australia for a week. I was going to ask my brother to look after Parker but if you're available he could stay with you. You could have a lot of fun," Brennan offered, resting her chin on the top of Parker's head.

Rebecca nodded. "Thank you, Temperance," she whispered gratefully. Brennan smiled and set Parker down on the floor. He walked over and hugged Rebecca.

"I guess I'll see you at the wedding then, okay, cutie?" she smiled, kissing his cheek.

"You be good for Tempe and daddy, promise?" she whispered. Parker nodded his head against her and grinned.

As the door of the apartment shut, Parker leapt back into Brennan's arms and hugged her. "Why are you crying, mommy?" he asked, running his finger down the path that a tear had left behind.

Booth moved forward and put his arm around her shoulder. "She's just really happy that you're not going anywhere, buddy," he grinned, slapping Parker a high five.

Angela kissed Brennan's cheek before pinching it softly. "I'll be in there watching 'Bridget Jones' if you need me," she smiled, shifting her pyjama pants slightly on her hips.

Booth wandered into the kitchen to put the kettle on. Parker reached into his pocket and pulled out her pen, holding it in front of Brennan's face. He pushed it into her blouse pocket and smiled proudly.

"Thanks for taking such good care of it," she grinned, giving him an Eskimo kiss.

"I thought you were sending me away," he whispered sadly, twisting one of her curls around his finger.

"Never!" she exclaimed.

"I thought you wanted to go and stay with your mommy instead," she admitted, smiling sadly. He reached up and cupped his palms below her eyes, catching her tears as they spilled over.

"You're my mommy," he smiled, wrapping his arms back around her neck and closing his eyes, drifting into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to: **tommygirl08**

**Sparkles** for everyone. :D

A review would be **intoxicating. **


	20. Vows & Violets

**CHAPTER 20. **Vows & Violets

* * *

_Marriage is not only the beginning of a relationship but also the end of a life long search for the other half of your soul._

_-_ Anon

* * *

Brennan snapped open her cell phone and held it to her ear. "Brennan," she answered.

A chuckle came from the other end of the phone followed by a familiar voice at the other end. "You expect a work call on your wedding day?" Booth asked in disbelief.

"Booth, you can't call me! You aren't supposed to see me before the wedding, it's bad luck," she whispered. Booth could hear the panic in her voice and laughed again.

"Easy, tiger. I can't see you through a phone, can I? How do you even know about that anyway?" he questioned, surprised.

"Angela told me about it, as well as a long list of other wedding superstitions," Brennan replied.

"But, Bones, you aren't superstitious," he laughed and his smirk was evident to her even over the phone.

"Maybe not, but I don't want anything to go wrong today. I'm not going to take any chances," she murmured, studying herself in the mirror and smiling.

"Okay, I was just calling to check that you weren't freaking out," he teased, although in actual fact he was completely serious. He had been worried that she was going to get cold feet about everything.

"Well, I'm not," she said, smoothing her hand over her bump and smiling. She tensed suddenly and ran her tongue over her top lip.

"Are you?" she asked.

"No, of course not. I've never been happier," he grinned at the other end of the line.

"I need you to remember something, Temperance; up there today it's just going to be you and me. It's still us, just Booth and Bones, okay?" he assured.

"Promise?" she whispered.

"Promise. I love you, Bones," he murmured. A beam spread across her face, and she realised what he said was true; it would still be them.

"I love you too, Booth. Always," she smiled.

"So, you promise you'll show up then?" he asked playfully. She laughed, causing a tingling sensation inside Booth.

"I promise. I'd better go though, Angela is having some kind of panic attack about the flowers," she chuckled, seeing her best friend running around frantically out of the corner of her eye.

"Bye, beautiful," he whispered before hanging up the phone. _She'd better go and sort Angela out._

They had decided to hold the ceremony in the grounds of the Jeffersonian. Brennan had made it very clear that there was no way she was going to be married in a church, so it seemed like the next best thing. The Jeffersonian was like Brennan's second home and it meant a lot to her to be able to hold the wedding there.

Brennan was wearing a simple ivory gown. Her bump was clearly visible but Brennan didn't care. Everyone knew that this was no shotgun wedding and it felt right to her and Booth; that was all that mattered.

Her hair framed her face in loose ringlets, half pulled up into a tousled bun. It may have sounded cliché, but as Brennan walked to the wedding arch, Angela had never seen her best friend looking more beautiful.

Booth felt his heart freeze in his chest as he saw her. She looked amazing. No; more than amazing. Her face seemed to luminesce from under her curls and her cheeks were pink and rosy. To Booth, she looked like an angel.

Brennan reached Booth under the arch and he took her hand in his. The smell of lilies washed over the crowd from the flower arrangements, and it mingled with the blossoms and honeysuckle that grew in the gardens.

Angela hugged Hodgins tightly, the overwhelming emotions of the day bringing them closer together. Parker sat on Max's knee and tried his best not to fidget. He giggled excitedly when Brennan and Booth were stood together, and Max smiled.

After the exchanging of vows and the giving of rings, Booth pulled Brennan's body against his and kissed her tenderly on the lips. She pulled back and smiled, throwing her bouquet of violets and lisianthums to Amy, as Angela had suggested. She let go of Booth's hand as they changed to the opposite ones.

They made their way down the middle of the chairs; hand in hand, heart in heart. As everyone filed to the reception, Brennan pulled Booth into her office.

She closed the door behind them and wrapped her arms around his neck. She rested her head against his strong chest and sighed contentedly. He kissed her forehead and smiled.

"So, Mrs Booth, how are you feeling?" he whispered, nuzzling her hair with his nose.

"I feel perfect," she murmured, leaning up and kissing him gently, "I just wanted a minute alone with you, so it could be just us; Booth and Bones, like you promised." He smiled and ran his finger down her nose softly, before bringing his mouth to hers once more and massaging her lips with his.

"Is this everything you hoped it would be?" she asked, her eyes clouded with love and uncertainty. He reached down and took her hands in his, then brought them up to his mouth and kissed her fingertips.

"No, it's better than I ever could have hoped," he smiled. She grinned from ear to ear and hugged him tightly, before grabbing the end of his tie and pulling him towards the door.

"We'd better get back to the party. Today is the one day we definitely can't sneak off unmissed," she chuckled, heading towards the reception.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to:** IheartBooth**

**Twinkles** for everyone. :D

A review would be **terrific.**


	21. Clowns & Snakes

**CHAPTER 21. **Clowns & Snakes

* * *

_Love doesn't make the world go round. Love is what makes the ride worthwhile._

- Franklin P. Jones

* * *

It was the couple's last full day with Parker before they left on their honeymoon, so they had agreed that he could decide how he wanted to spend it.

"What do you want to do today then, buddy?" asked Booth, drinking his morning coffee and getting out the cereal. Booth and Parker were both up early and dressed.

Brennan wandered into the kitchen, still dressed in one of Booth's shirts and loose sweats. They were the only pyjamas that seemed to fit her these days. She yawned and smiled sleepily, causing an even wider smile to erupt on Booth's face; she looked so cute with bed hair.

"Morning, mommy!" yelled Parker, waving down at her from his stool at the breakfast bar. She grinned at him and waved. He beamed, turning his attention back to his cornflakes.

Booth came up behind Brennan and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Morning, sleepyhead," he whispered into her ear, before pressing a gentle kiss onto the sensitive spot below her ear lobe.

She smiled and moved to his side, his arm looping around her shoulder as she wrapped her arm around his back. She took the coffee mug from his hand and drank from it, before handing it back to him cheekily.

"Hey, missy, get your own," he teased, a look of fake horror on his face.

"We're married now, what's yours is mine remember?" she laughed, a smirk spreading over her face.

"I'll remember that the next time we order Thai," he taunted, and her mouth fell open in protest. He chuckled and handed her a mug of her own, earning him a peck on the cheek.

"So, have you decided what you'd like to do today, Parker?" smiled Brennan, winking at him.

"Can we go to the fairground, mommy?" he asked eagerly, clutching a flier that Booth had handed him earlier. Brennan nodded.

"Whatever you like, sweetie," she grinned.

"Let's hope there are no clowns," Brennan whispered to Booth. He narrowed his eyes at her and scowled.

"I hope there's a snake handler," he uttered in retaliation. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Shall I pack some food, or would you prefer to get some there?" she asked, snuggling into Booth's shoulder.

"Hotdogs, Bones, the beauty of the fair," grinned Booth, nuzzling her cheek with his nose.

"I'm a vegetarian, Booth, you know that," she muttered, rolling her eyes at him.

"Well, you can grab some onion rings or something," he said. Brennan raised her eyebrows at the suggestion and he relented.

"Fine, I'll make you a sandwich," he offered, kissing her cheek before walking over to the refrigerator.

A smile lit up her face. "Thank you, Booth," she chirped, finishing off her coffee before placing the cup on the countertop.

"I'd better go get dressed then, hadn't I?" she laughed.

She walked over to where Parker was eating and kissed him on the forehead. "See you in a minute, sweetie," she smiled, running up the stairs as fast as her bump would allow.

When they arrived at the fairground, Parker was buzzing with excitement. They walked around several of the attractions before Parker saw something that caught his eye. He dragged them over towards the bumper cars.

"Mommy, want to come on with me?" he squealed, fidgeting on the spot with anticipation.

"Oh, sweetie, I'd love to, but I'm not allowed to because I've got a baby inside me. Go in a car with your daddy, and I promise when your little sister pops out we can come back and I'll go on with you," she said tenderly, stroking his soft curls.

He nodded his head happily, taking Booth's hand. "Please will you take my picture when I'm on them, mommy?" he grinned, handing her his small, Harry Potter disposable camera.

"Sure, Parker. Have fun," she smiled, waving as Parker picked out a red car. As they raced around the rink, Brennan snapped a photograph of them as promised; both with excited, cheerful grins framing their faces.

"Did you see me, mommy?" Parker beamed as the ride ended, running towards her and grabbing her hand tightly.

"Yeah, I sure did. You and your daddy were the best drivers on the track," she smiled, scrunching her nose up at him. He grinned proudly and swung his arm happily.

"Come on, kiddo, let's go get ourselves some hotdogs," Booth chuckled. They made their way to the picnic area, settling down on one of the wooden benches near the stand.

"This sandwich is delicious, Booth," smiled Brennan, gobbling it down hungrily. She licked her lips and he laughed.

"Nice to know I'm good for something," he whispered, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and squeezing it softly.

"I can think of a few other things you're good for," Brennan grinned, winking at him.

A woman making balloon animals approached the table and Parker begged for one, finally choosing a small, balloon dog. As the lady was about to leave, Parker tapped her arm gently.

"Excuse me miss, could you take a photo of me with my mommy and daddy please?" he grinned, giving the woman a flash of his puppy dog eyes.

She smiled and nodded, reaching for the camera as Parker launched himself into Booth's lap, reaching across and clasping Brennan's hand. The woman flicked the shutter down and held out the camera for Parker. "There you go," she smiled.

"Thank you," cried Parker, fidgeting on Booth's lap and snatching up his half finished hotdog from the bench. The woman grinned as she walked away, impressed by the small boy's manners.

When they returned home that evening, Brennan took Parker up to his bedroom and tucked him into bed snugly. "Do you want a story, sweetie, or are you too tired?" she whispered, brushing her hand over his forehead and sinking into the armchair next to the bed.

"I'm sleepy," he smiled, snuggling his head down into his pillow. She nodded and got up to leave, but he latched his hand onto her arm.

"Mommy, will you think about me when you're in Australia?" he mumbled, pouting out his bottom lip.

"Of course, sweetie, every single day," she grinned, pressing the tip of his nose with her finger.

"I'll miss you," he whispered, tightening his hold on her arm unintentionally. She pried his fingers away gently and kissed his hand.

"We'll miss you too, Park, but we'll be back before you know it. You're gonna have a great time with Mommy Rebecca," she smiled, patting his leg lightly.

He tugged his camera out from the inside of his pocket and ran his thumb over it. "Mommy, will you have a picture with me, so I can get it printed out and be able to see you every day?" he mumbled, licking his lips. She laughed and stroked his head, before holding out the camera in front of them and snapping a picture of their naturally wide grins.

She stood up and smoothed the covers out over him, making sure he was tucked in cosily. "Okay, handsome. Try to go to sleep," she whispered. She kissed his head softly and flicked on his nightlight.

"Night, mommy, I love you," he murmured sleepily, closing his eyes.

"I love you too, Parker, sweet dreams," she said quietly, switching off the overhead light and pulling the door closed softly.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to: **unrequited1984**

**Presents **for everyone. :D

A review would be **sensational. **


	22. Photos & Promises

**CHAPTER 22. **Photos & Promises

* * *

_Love recognizes no barriers. It jumps hurdles, leaps fences, penetrates walls to arrive at it destination, full of hope._

- Maya Angelou

* * *

"Hey, Parker," grinned Booth, sweeping him up into his arms as they were reunited.

"Daddy, you're really tanned," smiled Parker, nuzzling his head into Booth's chest.

"And you've gotten really big, buddy. I'm sure you've grown," said Booth, ruffling Parker's head before waving to Rebecca and closing the door.

"Let's go whip up something for you to eat then, kiddo, you'll need all your energy if you want to open up all the _amazing _presents we got you," teased Booth, tickling Parker's stomach. Parker beamed eagerly. They walked into the kitchen and Booth grabbed some cookies out of the fridge, emptying them out onto a plate.

"Bones will be down in a minute. She'll be so excited to see you," smiled Booth, shutting the refrigerator door.

"Mmm," mumbled Parker, chewing on his lip.

At that moment, Brennan walked into the kitchen. "Hey, Parker!" she cried. She beamed as she saw him and held her arms open for him.

Parker stood rigid and didn't move. "Hi, Dr. Bones," he whispered, turning away from her and taking a cookie off the countertop.

Brennan looked confused and she folded her arms around herself. Booth could see that she was going into defensive mode and he tried to lighten the situation.

"We missed you, buddy," he laughed, handing Parker a separate plate so that he wouldn't drop crumbs everywhere.

"I missed you, daddy," murmured Parker, slowly taking a bite out of his cookie. Brennan could hardly breathe and Booth could see the hurt brimming inside of her.

Brennan gulped and decided to give the situation one last shot. "Parker, would you like to watch 'Finding Nemo' with me?" she asked, knowing that this was his favourite movie and he never refused.

"No, thank you, Dr. Bones," he mumbled. Brennan nodded slowly, averting her gaze to the ceiling. _She would not let Parker see her cry._

"Umm, okay, well I guess… I'm just going to go and finish unpacking," she managed, walking out of the room quickly. When she was out of sight of Booth and Parker she started running up to her bedroom. She climbed beneath the covers and hid her face under a pillow.

Booth tapped on the door lightly. "Temperance, can I come in?" he called. He knew that she probably wanted a bit of space, but it broke his heart to think of her upset.

"No, Booth, please. I'm fine, I just need a few minutes," came her muffled response from below the pillow.

"Okay, but if you aren't out in ten minutes I'm going to come in," he stated, hoping that she knew he was there for her if she needed him.

"Okay," she whispered, trying to steady her breathing. She heard him move away from the door, but she didn't hear the pitter-patter of tiny feet entering her room.

She jumped when she felt a small arm wrap itself around her waist, and she moved her head out from underneath the pillow, turning to face Parker.

She swiped her face to try to erase her tears but Parker saw them and his bottom lip quivered. Tears fell down his cheeks and he started to shake slightly.

"Please don't be sad, I'm so sorry," he whimpered, "I didn't mean to make you cry." She pulled him in to her and he buried his face in the crook of her neck as she tried not to let any tears fall into his hair.

"Did I do something wrong, Parker?" she trembled, scared that she was responsible for driving away yet another person that she loved.

He shook his head and his chest heaved, closing his eyes tightly. "No," he whispered, clenching his tiny fist, "please don't send me away, mommy. I love you, I want to stay with you and daddy."

Brennan sighed with relief; she was so happy that Parker had stopped calling her Dr. Bones. "What do you mean, sweetie? I'm not sending you anywhere," she frowned, stroking his bouncy curls.

"You're not?" he sniffed, opening his eyes to look at her sadly.

"Of course I'm not. What would make you think that?" she said quietly, frowning. He pulled out a little, crumpled photograph from his pocket, ripped down the middle and a clear attempt to tape it back together was visible.

He handed it to Brennan and she gasped. It was the photograph of her and Parker that they had taken before he left; the edges were smudged with tear marks and some of the photo had streaked.

"Mommy Rebecca found my picture under my pillow and she tored it up," he wailed, clutching her top with his fist. He was breathing heavily and was evidently extremely distressed, "she said I shouldn't call you mommy, because when my little sister is born you won't want me to stay no more, 'cause you'll love her bestest."

Brennan was livid. _Where the hell did Rebecca get off saying things like that to him?_

Parker was weeping uncontrollably and shaking from side to side. Brennan kissed his cheek tenderly and scooped him into her lap.

"I promise that is _not _going to happen, Parker. I don't know why Rebecca said that to you but I swear that it isn't true. I love you so much, sweetie; the new baby isn't going to change that, and I'm going to love you both exactly the same. You don't have to worry about that," she smiled. He nodded and nuzzled his nose into her neck, squeezing her tightly as if he never wanted to let go.

"I don't think I want to see Mommy Rebecca anymore," he mumbled, kissing Brennan's cheek over and over as he cried.

"It's alright, sweetie. I'll speak to your daddy and we'll see what we can do, okay?" she laughed; his lips were making her face tickle.

He smiled and nodded, winding his fingers into her hair. "Mommy, can I sleep in here with you and daddy tonight?" he grinned.

"Okay, Park, but it's not bedtime yet," she chuckled, lifting him up out of bed and carrying him downstairs to find Booth and the presents.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to: **Virpukka**

**Taffies** for everyone. :D

A review would be **lovely.**


	23. Museums & Maggots

**CHAPTER 23. **Museums & Maggots

* * *

_For one human being to love another; that is perhaps the most difficult of our tasks; the ultimate, the last test and proof; the work for which all other work is but preparation._

- Rainer Maria Rilke

* * *

Parker and his friends were on a class trip to the Jeffersonian, taking photographs and notes for a miniature project. They grouped together in the lobby and awaited instructions from their teacher.

They had been placed in groups of seven, and Parker wasn't entirely happy with his assigned team; he was with his best friends Eddie and Charlie, but somehow they had got lumbered with Toby, the most arrogant kid in the class.

"Okay, everyone, you can take a look around the museum. Make sure you put your knapsacks over there in rack before continuing, and have your cameras handy. Do not wander off into any of the areas that are undergoing repair, they are sectioned off by green markers. We'll meet back here in an hour for lunch, so make sure at least one member of your team has their watch with them," lectured the teacher, handing out a copy of the schedule to each student.

Parker shoved his into his pocket without even looking at it; _who cared about timetables when there were fossils to look at_?

Parker and his friends sauntered off to the dinosaur exhibit. He rested his hands against the reinforced glass and looked into the display with awe. There was a real skeleton of a Deinonychus, one of the smallest dinosaurs. Parker whipped his camera out of his pocket and captured an image of it, before pulling out his pad and jotting down some notes.

After the fossil section, they wandered off towards the area where the squints worked.

"I've been here before," Toby whispered smugly, "there's a really pretty lady who works here. She talks to me sometimes, she really likes me."

Some of the other boys looked amazed that this guy knew one of the squints; they were seen as cool by all of the students because they got to spend so much time in the museum, and they had all heard about the awesome experiments they conducted.

Just then, Brennan came out of her office, staring down at her case notes and not noticing the group of boys in front of her.

"There she is," exclaimed Toby quietly, pointing towards her and signalling to the other boys. He then went running over, wrapping his arms around her pregnant waist tightly. Brennan lifted her eyes from the case notes and looked down at the small boy, puzzled.

The other kids looked at Toby jealously; _he was obviously telling the truth about knowing her_. Parker felt his tummy clench but for a different reason. _Who did this guy think he was hugging Brennan?_

The boy released Brennan's waist and looked up at her, smiling proudly. "Hello, bones lady. Do you remember me, your favourite little boy?" he giggled, taking her hand.

Parker was fighting the urge to cry out angrily. "Oh yeah, you've been in here a few times haven't you? Hello again," she said, not particularly fond of this strange attention.

She finally shifted her gaze to the crowd of boys ahead of her, and her face lit up as she saw Parker standing there.

"Hey, kiddo," she beamed, letting go of Toby's hand and setting her case notes down on the desk, so that she could hold her arms open to him.

He ran up, crossing past Toby and jumping into her arms. He nestled on her hip and grinned, hugging her tightly.

"Are you having a good time at the museum?" she asked with a smile. He nodded happily.

"So, who is everyone, are you going to introduce them?" she laughed, giving them a small wave. Parker nodded and pointed.

"That's Charlie, Billy, Marcus, Luke and Eddie. Oh, and Toby of course," he said, gesturing to each one in turn.

Everyone was looking at Parker open mouthed; gobsmacked that he was there in front of them, in the arms of the most renowned squint herself.

"Nice to meet you, everyone," she smiled, giving Parker a gentle squeeze before setting him back down on the floor. He took her hand proudly and looked up at her grinning.

"Everybody, this is my mommy," Parker smiled.

His classmates stared in disbelief, and Toby looked jealously at Parker with narrowed eyes.

"Okay, well, I've got to go meet your daddy to speak about the case for a bit. You guys can go visit Hodgins if you want, I'm sure he'll have some interesting experiments with bugs he can show you," she laughed, ruffling his hair.

The boys all nodded their heads enthusiastically and she beckoned Hodgins over, whispering into his ear.

He nodded and rubbed his hands together with anticipation. "_Awesome_! Hey, guys. Follow me for an insect extravaganza. We just got some new maggot specimens in _today_," Hodgins grinned.

They clapped excitedly and took out their cameras, ready for action.

"When you guys are done, come to my office, sweetie. You left your lunch in the car this morning so I'll come talk to your teacher and we can go get it," Brennan lent down and whispered into Parker's ear.

He smiled and nodded, kissing her hand softly before letting go and trailing Hodgins into the next room.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to: **duchess.cecelia**

**Squeezes** for everyone. :D

A review would be **enticing.**


	24. Wine & Water

**CHAPTER 24. **Wine & Water

* * *

_There are no guarantees. From the viewpoint of fear, none are strong enough. From the viewpoint of love, none are necessary_.

- Emmanuel

* * *

A round of applause echoed through the room and everyone chinked their glasses together.

Brennan hugged Angela tightly and grinned. "I'm so proud of you, Ange. You finally summoned up the courage to display some of your work publicly," smiled Brennan, surveying the pieces around her. Angela nodded happily.

"Hodgins gave me the final push in the right direction," she whispered, pausing slightly. "He wants to buy me my own gallery; that I could work in part time," Angela sighed. She bit her lip and frowned at Brennan.

"But you don't want him to?" asked Brennan, looking at Angela with confusion.

Angela shook her head doubtfully. "It's just…" she stopped, gathering her point together properly, "I've worked so hard to be able to stand on my own two feet, built a life for myself. Accepting his offer would mean that I was dependant on someone, and I just don't think I feel comfortable doing that." She sighed again and glanced up at Brennan.

Brennan could tell that her friend was asking for confirmation that she had made the right decision in refusing his proposal. Brennan nodded, licking her lips; she hoped that it would be enough to reassure Angela, because to be honest she wasn't sure what she should say.

"Well anyway, there seems to be quite a turnout. Have you made any sales yet?" asked Brennan, trying to divert the topic of conversation away from the point that she wasn't sure how to deal with.

"As a matter of fact I have; two actually. I didn't expect anyone to buy anything at all, let alone so early on," she beamed proudly.

Brennan smiled at her; the change of subject had obviously worked. "Well done, Ange," she grinned, stopping in front of a large, square canvas that hung on the wall.

"Any interest in this piece here?" Brennan said, pointing her finger up at it. "It'd look great in our nursery," she smiled.

"Nope, no-one's bought it yet, but there's no way I am letting you buy anything," Angela frowned, raising one eyebrow at her friend.

"What? Why not?" exclaimed Brennan who was obviously confused. She folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Because you're my friend, Bren, if you want it you can have it for free. I am not going to make you pay for it," she laughed, sticking a 'sold' sign next to the painting so that no-one else could purchase it.

"No way, Angela. Look, it means a lot to me to be able to buy one from you. Please?" said Brennan, sticking to her guns.

Angela relented, sighing. She knew the look that Brennan was giving her and it told her there was no way she was going to win this argument. "Can I at least offer you a discount?" groaned Angela.

"Not a chance," chuckled Brennan, sticking her tongue out at her best friend.

Hodgins greeted some newcomers before heading over to Brennan and his wife. "Hey, Dr. B," he smiled. Brennan smiled at him and said hello. Angela spotted some old friends in the corner and she excused herself.

"So, where's Booth tonight?" questioned Hodgins, surprised that he wasn't accompanying her.

"He wanted to come for Angela, but we got a break in the Forbes case, so he had to follow up on the lead," she said, smiling apologetically.

"Well, I'm glad you're here," grinned Hodgins, "it means a lot to Angela." Brennan nodded and smiled again.

"Who's got Parker?" he asked, wondering where the little guy was.

"Well, I'm leaving at about ten. He's staying at his friend's house until then," she replied, writing her name by the side of the 'sold' sign that Angela had stuck on.

"Cool. Oh yeah, I meant to tell you, we have some lemonade out back because everyone else is having wine or champagne," he added. She laughed and put her pen back into her bag.

"Thanks, Hodgins, that's really thoughtful. Where is it?" she said, realising that she was in fact quite thirsty.

"Come on, I'll show you," he smiled, crossing the gallery and pushing through a door to the left. Hodgins got a call on his cell and he raised a finger to Brennan, signalling he'd be right back and pointing to the table with the lemonade on.

"Thanks," she mouthed to him, walking over to it and pouring herself a glass.

Hodgins strolled back over smiling. "Sorry, just somebody wanting to discuss a research paper for their entomology course," he sighed.

Brennan was breathing heavily and she bit her lip.

"Woah, Dr. B, steady with that jug. You've spilled half of it on the floor," he chuckled.

She dropped her glass and clasped her hands over her belly, shaking her head at him. "Hodgins, could you phone Booth please?" she mumbled.

"I think my waters just broke," Brennan panted.

Hodgins eyes were wide with shock and his mouth fell open. He grabbed a chair and gestured for her to sit on it.

"Okay, Brennan," he said, retaining her name as a nickname, as she had said they were permitted to do, "don't panic. I'll just go and get Angela to sit with you while I phone Booth, then I'll drive you to the hospital."

She nodded and thanked him, controlling her breathing as he ran out of the room. She grimaced as a ripple of pain flowed through her body. She winced and rubbed her tummy softly; her contractions had started.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to: **Pink Blackberry Girl**

**Presents** for everyone. :D

A review would be **breezy.**


	25. Screams & Smiles

**CHAPTER 25. **Screams & Smiles

* * *

_Love is like a mountain, hard to climb, but once you get to the top, the view is beautiful._

- Daniel Monroe Tuttle

* * *

Booth came running into the waiting room and he was met by an ecstatic, albeit rather tired looking Angela.

"How's she doing?" he asked, smoothing his hand through his hair.

"She's just about to be wheeled down to the delivery room. She dilated really quickly," Angela grinned, wrapping a loose curl around her finger and twisting it.

Booth smiled but his panic was evident to Angela. "Where is she?" he panted, surveying the area and staring at the large array of doors before him.

"Through there," Angela breathed, gesturing to one of the closest doors to the right of them, "and that's the doctor she is seeing." She pointed to a man stood over by the reception desk in the corner.

"Okay," he nodded, trying to properly organise his thoughts into a rational order.

"So, Ange, you and Hodgins are going to pick up Parker later and he'll stay with you guys for tonight. Then, providing everything is okay, you'll stop by with him in the morning," he said, chewing his lip.

Angela nodded and stood up to hug him. "Yes, Booth, don't worry, everything is going to be fine," she smiled, "Parker and I will swing by to see Bren tomorrow and then Hodge and I will take him home with us, while you guys settle the new baby into the house. I have a spare key so I can grab some clothes and things for Parker on the way over there."

Booth nodded. "Thanks, Angela," he grinned, stooping down to give her a grateful kiss on the cheek.

She laughed and hit him lightly on the arm. "No problem, now get in there and look after our girls," she grinned, giving him a light shove towards Brennan's doctor.

Booth turned and marched over to the doctor to await instructions.

He had to change into a set of hospital robes that were far too big for him before they would let him into the unit. He felt ridiculous, but he hoped that the odd clothing might provide Brennan with a little amusement.

Brennan was already being set up in the delivery room when Booth came bursting through the doors, crossing the room to stand by her side.

She was panting heavily and her face was flushed. Beads of perspiration had formed on her forehead and her hair was sticking to it.

"Hey, beautiful," he whispered, brushing the strands of hair away from her forehead gently. She laughed softly, fairly certain that in reality she looked a state.

She reached her hand out to Booth and he took it, squeezing it tightly. He knew that she was terrified; but this was Brennan, and he therefore he also knew that she would never admit it.

"I'm glad you're here, Booth," she whispered, closing her eyes and wincing as another wave of pain hit her.

He stroked her hair gently with his free hand. "We're in this together, all the way, Bones," he soothed. Her eyes were glassy as she nodded and he could see that she knew he meant it.

Her hand tightened around his as she stifled a scream, her chest moving up and down erratically.

The midwife walked back into the room and gave the thumbs up to the rest of the nursing staff, turning to Booth and nodding.

He inhaled deeply and leaned down, kissing Brennan tenderly on the lips.

"Okay, Tempe, are you ready?" he asked her, running his thumb over her soft knuckles. She nodded at him, biting down hard on her lip.

"Remember your breathing," he reminded, breathing in a similar fashion so that she could follow his lead.

"Now, on the count of three I'm going to need you to push your hardest," spoke the nurse clearly, "we need to get this baby out as quickly as possible."

Brennan nodded and focused on breathing in time with Booth.

"One… two… _three_," shouted the nurse. Brennan screamed as she pushed, tears running down her face from the sheer effort of it.

Booth kissed her forehead lovingly, allowing her to squeeze his hand until he thought he might actually need to get it checked out. He didn't care though; _he'd do anything she needed._

"Good," sounded the nurse, "I'm going to need you to push again, even harder this time."

Brennan groaned and her eyes shot open, looking up at Booth for reassurance as she pushed with all her strength.

The nurse smiled. "Okay, love, I need you to give one last strong push, this time a really long, hard one," she called to Brennan.

Brennan lifted out of the bed as she gave one final, strained push. With one more tiny push, it was over, and Brennan fell back against the pillow exhausted.

The nurse took the baby away to clean up for a moment and Booth bent down, kissing Brennan softly on the lips, trailing his mouth up to her cheek.

"You did it, Tempe," he smiled, stroking her face tenderly, "I've never been prouder in my life. She's perfect."

She looked at him and grinned, pulling his hand to her mouth and kissing it gently, before resting it on her cheek.

"What about when Rebecca had Parker?" she asked, letting her eyelids flutter closed for a second.

He trailed his finger down her nose and smiled again. "That was amazing, Bones, but this time it was _you_," he whispered.

"What difference does that make?" she smiled, kissing his finger tips as they trailed past her mouth.

"Well, Bones, you are the love of my life, so it makes it quite a bit more spectacular," he grinned, kissing her cheek again.

She beamed and the nurse came back over to Booth, handing him the tiny bundle, wrapped up snugly in a little pink blanket.

He held the little baby in his arms and he felt his heart filling with love. A tear, birthed from pure pride found its way down his cheek.

She had a light dusting of brown hair on the top of her head, with tiny brown eyes just like Booth's. It was unusual for a newborn to have any eye colour other than blue at birth, which only made him prouder.

"She has your nose," laughed Booth through tears.

"You are such a softie," smiled Brennan, propping herself up on her elbows so she could look at her daughter properly.

"She's beautiful," she beamed, reaching out her finger to touch the little girl's hand.

"Do you want to hold her?" asked Booth, shifting his gaze to look at Brennan. Brennan snatched her hand away quickly and looked terrified.

Her eyes were wide with panic. "No, I can't. I'll hurt her," she exclaimed, biting her lip sadly.

"Of course you won't, Bones. It's okay, I'll help you," he smiled, gently moving closer to the bed and sliding the baby into Brennan's arms, still holding her.

"Okay, now slip your hand under her head," Booth whispered. Brennan followed his instructions and he smiled, moving his hands away slowly.

"See, Bones, you're doing it," he beamed proudly, wrapping his arm around Brennan's shoulder.

Brennan couldn't take her eyes off the tiny bundle that lay in her arms. Booth was right; she did have her nose, and she had Booth's eyes. She was both of them; a little miracle that they had made.

"Hello, Violet," she whispered, "I'm your mommy, and I'm going to take care of you." Somehow it didn't feel stupid to talk to her; Brennan's experience with Andy had taught her that in their own way, on some level, babies understood.

Despite all medical arguments, at that moment Brennan was certain beyond all doubt, that Violet had smiled.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to: **AlwaysRemembered**

**Humbugs** for everyone. :D

A review would be **mesmerising.**


	26. Cards & Crayons

**CHAPTER 26. **Cards & Crayons

* * *

_You have to walk carefully in the beginning of love; the running across fields into your lover's arms can only come later when you're sure they won't laugh if you trip._

- Jonathon Carroll

* * *

Angela and Parker wandered over to Booth, grinning. Parker wrapped his arms around Booth's middle and giggled with excitement.

"Hey, daddy," he beamed, rubbing his nose against Booth's stomach.

"Hello, buddy. Have you been good for Angela and Hodgins so far?" laughed Booth, tickling Parker under the arms.

"Of course I have!" Parker exclaimed.

"I have haven't I, Ange?" Parker asked her. He looked across at her and pouted, wanting her to confirm his good behaviour.

She laughed. "Yeah, he's been brilliant," she smiled, causing Parker to stick his tongue out smugly.

"Glad to hear it," nodded Booth. Angela waited until Parker let go of Booth and then launched herself into Booth's arms.

"You have no idea how happy I am," said Angela, tearing up. Booth thanked her before feeling a tug on the bottom of his shirt.

"Can we go and see mommy yet?" asked Parker, looking up at Booth eagerly.

"Sure, bub, I think she might be asleep at the moment but I know she'll be happy to see you," Booth smiled.

"Hodgins and Zach will be along soon. Goodman wanted to come but he's on vacation with his girls," stated Angela, releasing Booth and taking Parker's hand, "has anyone else been in yet?"

"Russ and Amy came earlier but they couldn't stay for long. Max is stopping by the house tomorrow to see them," he replied.

Angela nodded. "Do you have what I gave to you, Parker?" whispered Booth, placing a hand on his shoulder. Parker grinned proudly and nodded.

"Well done," he smiled, "come on then." He led Angela and Parker to the room where Brennan and Violet were now resting.

Brennan's eyes were closed as they entered the room. Parker looked up at Booth who raised a finger to his lips.

Booth walked over to Brennan and lifted her hand to his lips, kissing it softly. She opened her eyes and frowned, wondering where she was, before seeing Booth in front of her and smiling.

"Hey," whispered Booth, stroking her face gently.

"Hey," she murmured, her voice laced with sleep.

She ran her hand over her stomach and her eyes flew open with panic. "Where's Violet?" she cried, clutching Booth's hand.

"It's okay, Bones," he soothed, running his thumb over her velvety smooth knuckles, "she's over there in the cot." He pointed to a small crib a few feet away. She eased and returned to a hazy smile.

"Look who's here to see you," Booth grinned, moving aside to reveal Parker and Angela behind him. Brennan propped herself up and beamed.

"Hey, mommy!" smiled Parker, rushing to the side of her bed.

"Hey, sweetie. Did you have fun at Angela's?" she asked, stroking his cheek affectionately.

He nodded happily. "She let me use her special crayons. I drew this for you," he smiled, eager for approval as he held out his handmade card.

She opened it happily and read it, before setting it on the table next to the bed. "Thank you, Parker, it's amazing," she whispered, kissing his hand.

While Parker and Brennan were talking, Angela and Booth had gone over to the crib. Angela wiggled her fingers in front of Violet's face and cooed.

Booth lifted her out of the cot softly and placed her into Angela's waiting arms.

Angela was glowing as she turned around, walking to the side of Brennan's bed. "She's beautiful, Bren," she grinned, gazing at her friend with pride, "she looks so much like her mommy."

Brennan smiled sleepily. "Thank you, Ange," she whispered, looking intently at her daughter.

Parker stood on his tiptoes so he could see the baby. "Mommy, Angela told me I have to be really careful with Violet, 'cause she's so little," said Parker, licking his bottom lip.

"Angela's right, sweetie," Brennan nodded, "but she'll be able to play with you really soon. She'll be bigger before you know it." He nodded, satisfied with her answer.

"Hey, Parker, would you like to hold your little sister?" asked Angela, making sure that Parker felt involved with the experience. He nodded enthusiastically.

Brennan moved over in the bed and tugged back the covers for him.

"Come and sit by me, sweetie," motioned Brennan. He looked hesitant and he was chewing on his lip persistently.

"It's okay. You won't hurt me, I promise," whispered Brennan. Parker nodded and clambered up onto the bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her loosely.

He let go reluctantly and Angela came closer to the bed, smiling. She laid Violet into Parker's open arms, resting her in his lap. Angela held onto her in a similar fashion as Booth had done with Brennan.

"Put your hands here and here," Booth showed him, pointing.

"There we go," smiled Angela, releasing her hold on the baby and leaving it solely up to Parker.

Parker grinned and he held Violet for several minutes before wrinkling up his nose. "She doesn't really do much does she?" he stated, causing everyone to erupt with laughter.

Brennan's eyes flickered for a moment but she tried to disguise it. Angela had caught it however and she leaped into action.

She gently eased Violet out of Parker's arms and kissed her softly, before handing her to Booth.

"Come on, Parker, I think your mommy and Violet need to get some rest now," murmured Angela.

"Okay," whispered Parker. He kissed Brennan's cheek and nuzzled her face softly before jumping down from the bed.

He suddenly gasped as he remembered the present and he mouthed something to Booth. Booth gave him the thumbs up and Parker shoved his hand into his pocket, drawing it out.

"Mommy, me and daddy have a present for you," he beamed, holding something tightly in his fist.

"Oh, really?" smiled Brennan, glancing up at Booth who shrugged innocently, rocking Violet softly against his chest.

Brennan averted her attention back to Parker and he grinned, turning his hand over but still keeping it firmly closed.

Slowly, he peeled back his fingers, revealing the gift. Brennan's eyes welled with tears as she reached out and lifted it from his hand.

It was a tiny silver 'V', matching the other letters on her necklace, and it sparkled under the hospital lights.

"It's perfect," she grinned, reaching up behind her and unclasping her necklace, sliding on the new pendant.

"Thank you, Parker," she whispered, kissing his cheek and refastening the clasp.

"Thank you," she mouthed to Booth, earning her a winning smile.

Angela ruffled Parker's hair playfully and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Okay, charmer, we'd better get going. You'll see everyone at home tomorrow," she assured him.

He nodded. "Bye, mommy. Bye, daddy. Bye, Violet," he smiled, waving at each one individually.

"Bye, guys," said Angela, guiding Parker to the door.

Brennan smiled and waved, before falling back against the pillow and shutting her eyes.

"Bye," mouthed Booth, not wanting to wake Brennan from her light slumber; Hodgins and Zack would be along soon and she needed all the rest she could get before she could be discharged in the afternoon.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to: **canadiangurl**

**Delights** for everyone. :D

A review would be **yummy.**


	27. Thoughts & Fears

**CHAPTER 27. **Thoughts & Fears

* * *

_A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous._

- Ingrid Bergman

* * *

Brennan's eyes flickered open and she was instantly alert. She pulled herself up into a sitting position and looked around the room.

She drew her knees up to her chest and tried to keep her breathing steady, although her heart was racing.

_Where was Booth?_ He was always there when she opened her eyes, especially whilst she was in the hospital.

Nagging thoughts began to drift into her head, and as much as she tried to push them out, they were persistent, invading. Her mind started battling itself; a mixture of her fears and desperate efforts to calm them.

_Oh god. What if Booth has left me?_

_No. Booth wouldn't do that._

_But everyone else has left you, Temperance._

"He loves me!" she shouted out loud, fisting the sheets and bringing her inner voices to an abrupt halt temporarily.

_And he loves Violet. He wouldn't leave us._

She slipped her bare feet onto the floor and padded over to Violet's cot. Her heart lurched as she found it empty.

_No. No, no, no. She had been right, he couldn't leave without Violet. He had taken her with him._

Her chest heaved and she crawled back into bed. _Maybe this was all just a bad dream_.

She pinched herself hard on the arm. _Oh god, she was definitely awake_. She bunched up the pillow with her hands and buried her face into it, steadying her breathing.

_Stop it; you are stronger than this, Temperance. Pull yourself together. _

She climbed back out of bed and stood by the side of Violet's crib, running her fingers over the soft, pink blanket that remained inside.

"Hey, Bones, what are you doing out of bed?" came a voice from behind her.

She spun around, bracing herself against the cot as her back touched it.

"Booth," she spluttered, trying to compose herself, "where… where did you go?"

Booth noticed her puffy eyes and he eased Violet back into the crib, pulling Brennan into his arms.

She trembled against him, and although she was no longer crying she was clearly distressed. She buried herself in his chest and breathed in his aftershave.

"It's okay, Bones," he whispered, stroking her hair softly, "Violet was crying and we didn't want to wake you, so I took her for a little walk. Look, we got you some coffee." He produced a Styrofoam cup out of the travel bag on his shoulder.

She laughed and hugged him tighter, praying that the fragile state she had been in was just due to her raging hormones.

"I hope you wrapped her up warm, Booth. She's very susceptible to illness right now and…"

He pressed his lips to hers to silence her, cutting her off. He pulled back and smiled, kissing her nose. "Relax, Bones, we had a great time didn't we, princess," he smiled, tickling Violet's tummy.

Brennan turned around in his arms and he wrapped his hands around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder as they looked into the cot.

"Are you ready to go home this afternoon?" he asked, placing a lingering kiss against her neck.

"You bet. I need some proper sleep so that I can get back to the lab," she murmured, trailing her hand across Violet's cheek tenderly.

He chuckled. _Same old Bones._

"You asked Goodman to put the Moses basket into my office, right?" she said.

"Yes, Bones, everything is sorted out, just the way you like it," he grinned, and she turned to look at him over her shoulder.

"Thank you," she whispered, twiddling her necklace between her fingers.

"Booth…" she started, biting her lip slightly.

"Yes?" he waited, wondering what she wanted.

She grinned and turned around, resting her head against his chest. "I love you," she finished, turning back around again.

He laughed. "I should hope so," he smiled, lifting her hand to his mouth and kissing her two rings.

"I love you too," he said, as they both stared down at the beautiful baby they had created.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to: **Missy Scully**

**Cupcakes** for everyone. :D

A review would be **euphoric.**


	28. Breakfast & Bottles

**CHAPTER 28. **Breakfast & Bottles

* * *

_Love is something you can't describe like the look of a rose, the smell of the rain, or the feeling of forever._

- Kristen Kappel

* * *

Brennan lifted Violet out of her cot and rocked her gently, trying to soothe her cries.

"Booth," Brennan whispered into the baby monitor, as she settled down into the wooden rocking chair.

The monitor crackled slightly. "Yes, Bones, how may I be of service?" he teased, a yawn escaping from his throat.

"Please can you get a bottle for Violet? She's crying and I can't go downstairs with her in case I wake Parker up," she said.

"Sure, Bones. What would you do without me?" he chuckled, and she heard him get up.

"I honestly don't know," she whispered to Violet, kissing her tiny nose.

The door creaked open as Booth entered. Brennan smiled at him and he sat down on the floor at her feet, handing her the bottle.

"Thank you," she grinned, about to pop the nozzle into Violet's mouth, until she stopped quickly.

"Booth, did you test it?" she checked, not being able to release her hand to do it herself.

He laughed. "Yes, I did, as always," he grinned.

Brennan smiled and slipped it into Violet's waiting mouth. Violet scrunched up her nose and clenched her fingers into fists.

He laughed. "She gets more like you everyday, Tempe," he teased, referring to Brennan's cute wrinkled up nose expressions and her violent tendencies. Brennan rolled her eyes at him.

When the bottle was empty, Brennan wiped Violet's face gently with a cloth and burped her. Violet coughed and Brennan patted her back softly, causing Violet to dribble sick all down Brennan's front.

Booth couldn't stop himself from laughing. "Unlucky, Bones," he chuckled.

Brennan wiped Violet's mouth again and narrowed her eyes at Booth. "Don't worry, sweetheart. Daddy's just being cruel," she whispered, lowering Violet back into her cot.

"Besides, this is his shirt anyway," she chuckled, kissing Violet's feet tenderly.

"Hey," whined Booth, sticking his tongue out at her, "why are you still wearing my shirt anyway, missy? You can fit back into your own clothes now."

He wrapped his arms around her middle and pressed a soft kiss against her ear.

"I like wearing it though, Booth," she pouted, "it makes me feel close to you."

Her answer made him smile and he squeezed her tighter. "Okay, Bones, I guess I can share," he grinned, kissing the base of her neck.

"Now come and get some sleep before work," he suggested, lacing their fingers together. She nodded and they both kissed Violet's cheek before heading back to bed.

"Hey, mommy," yawned Parker as he ran into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey, sweetie, you're up early," she observed, popping some bread into the toaster.

"I asked daddy to wake me up early today, so's I can play with Violet," he grinned.

"You're such a little angel," she said, kissing the top of his head.

He grabbed his toast off the counter as Brennan finished buttering it and he took a bite out of it.

Violet was lying in a Moses basket on the table. Parker finished his toast, wiping his hands and then walked over to her.

"Hello, Violet," he smiled, holding his finger out to her. Violet latched onto it and her little face lit up with a smile.

Brennan felt her heart melt, seeing Parker and Violet bonding.

"Hey, Parker, what would you like in your sandwich today, sweetie?" she asked, opening up the refrigerator.

"Am I allowed PB and J, mommy?" he mumbled, still content with Violet holding his finger.

Brennan frowned. "What's PB and J?" she quizzed, having never heard of it before in her life.

"Peanut butter and jelly," answered Booth, walking in and kissing Brennan's shoulder from behind as she peered into the fridge.

"Oh, I see," she smiled, turning around and pecking his lips. She delighted in the minty flavour of toothpaste she tasted against his lips, and pulled back quickly, beaming.

"Morning, gorgeous," he said, hugging her to his chest before kissing her forehead and letting her make Parker's lunch.

"Morning," she grinned, adding the jelly to his sandwich, "please could you get a bag ready for Violet? I'll need it for work this morning."

"Okay, Bones," he smiled, knowing better than to argue with her about the work issue. She smiled appreciatively and he grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl, strolling in to the next room to get Violet's things ready.

"Mommy," sounded Parker, "can we go to the park after school? I know Violet would love to see the ducks."

Brennan crouched down next to Parker and hugged him before lifting him up onto her hip.

"Sure, Parker, that sounds like a lovely idea, but it's okay for us to do things you would like to do sometimes, without Violet having to like it too. You know that right?" she assured him, stroking his cheek.

He nodded. "I know, mommy, but I really want her to like me," he whispered.

She laughed softly. "Oh, Parker, she does like you. She _loves _you," she smiled, kissing his cheek.

"How do you know?" he asked sadly, pouting. Brennan bit her lip, unsure of how to explain it to him.

"Because we're a family, Parker, and that means we all love each other, always, no matter what," she uttered, hoping that would be enough to satisfy his question.

He nodded and she breathed a sigh of relief that he had accepted what she had said. She nuzzled his cheek and he laughed until they both exploded into a fit of giggles.

At that moment, Violet started to cry. Parker's face fell and he wiggled to get down, knowing that Brennan would have to attend to her.

Brennan bit her lip again and kissed his cheek once more as he slid to the floor. He was about to turn away but she lifted Violet out of her basket and then had an idea.

"Hey, Parker, would you like to help me feed your sister?" she smiled, hoping that he would.

He nodded uncertainly. "Okay," she grinned, getting a premade bottle out of the fridge and putting it into the microwave.

"Sit down on the chair, sweetie," she motioned, sliding it out with her foot.

"Alright," she smiled, easing Violet into his arms, "make sure you hold her head." He followed her instructions and she passed the bottle into his free hand.

Parker fed Violet contentedly and Brennan grinned with pride. Violet started wiggling and squirming so Parker pulled the teat out of her mouth.

"She's so cute," Parker giggled, staring down at her.

"Well done, sweetie," Brennan grinned to Parker, as she lifted Violet up to burp her.

"Ready to go, everyone?" Booth grinned, poking his head around the door before entering and clapping his hands together.

"Guess what, daddy," Parker chirped, fidgeting with excitement, "mommy let _me_ feed Violet!" He was glowing with happiness.

"Wow, did you enjoy it?" Booth asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yep! I didn't think Violet would like me, but it's okay 'cause mommy told me we're a family, and that means we always love each other," he grinned. Brennan blushed a deep shade of scarlet and Booth smiled proudly, wrapping his arm around Brennan's shoulder.

"Well, your mommy is a very smart woman,' he smiled, kissing Brennan's head softly.

"Now, we'd better get you to school, buddy," he stated, ushering them towards the door, "otherwise how will you ever get to be as clever as mommy?"

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to: **Little Prue**

**Stars** for everyone. :D

A review would be **jubbly.**


	29. Ties & Dresses

**CHAPTER 29. **Ties & Dresses

* * *

_It's hard to defeat a woman in love._

- Destin Figuier

* * *

Brennan stood in front of Booth, helping him with his tie. She tugged the bottom of it gently as she finished and pulled him closer to her.

She encircled her arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

"I must say, Mrs Booth, you look extremely beautiful tonight," he whispered, running his lips over the white column of her neck. It was true; Brennan had shifted her baby weight in a very impressive period of time and she had regained her athletic figure, although Booth _always _found her astonishingly beautiful.

"You don't look to bad yourself," she grinned, pressing a hard kiss against his jawbone.

He took her hand and walked her into the living room.

Max sat on the sofa with Violet nestled in his arms, tickling her stomach. She waved her arms around delightedly and her face glowed with a smile.

"Your dad's great with her," Booth whispered into Brennan's ear, and she nodded in agreement.

Parker ran across the room and climbed into Brennan's arms, careful not to crumple her dress.

"Mommy, grandpa says that we can order a pizza tonight," he beamed, tracing her cheekbone with his finger.

Brennan looked across at Max who grinned, before turning her gaze back to Parker.

"Well, you'd better be on your best behaviour then, buddy, otherwise daddy will eat all of the pizza when I get home," teased Booth, messing up Parker's hair.

Parker nodded. "Mommy, can you tell grandpa I'm allowed to feed Violet tonight," he begged, his bottom lip protruding from his mouth, "_please, please, please_?"

She laughed and swung him onto her hip, turning to Max. "Yes, he can feed Violet tonight," she smiled.

Parker beamed and buried his head into her neck. "Thanks, mommy, you're the bestest," Parker squealed happily.

Booth touched the small of her back and pressed it lightly. "We'd better get going, Bones. Angela will be mad if we're late, seeing as she got roped into organising this cookout. You know how scary Ange can get," he chuckled.

She nodded and kissed Parker's face, setting him down on the floor softly.

While Parker hugged Booth, Brennan walked over to where Max was seated and kissed Violet's forehead, stroking the baby's tummy tenderly.

"Bye, beautiful," Brennan whispered, kissing Violet's hand. Brennan stretched back up and kissed Max on the cheek.

"Thank you, dad," she smiled, thankful that he had offered to look after his grandchildren that evening.

"It's a pleasure," he murmured, winking at Brennan.

Booth wrapped his arm around Brennan and waved to Max.

"Bye, kids, have fun tonight," Max smiled, nodding his head at them.

"You too," grinned Brennan, "don't let him stay up too late, he'll be cranky in the morning."

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of him," laughed Max.

"Who said I was talking about Parker?" Brennan teased, sticking out her tongue as they slipped out of the door.

It had been two months since Violet was born, and tonight was one of the rare evenings that Brennan had agreed to go out. It was the Jeffersonian fund raiser and Angela had been pressured into setting things up, so they had felt obliged to go.

Angela came running over to hug them as they arrived, a relieved grin plastered onto her face.

"Thank god you guys are here. I was afraid you'd decided to leave me with _these _people," grimaced Angela.

"Of course not, Ange. You know Booth doesn't pass up on free food," chuckled Brennan. Booth shot her a glare and Brennan smirked happily.

"Now, now, Booth, that look doesn't suit you," she teased, kissing his cheek.

"It's a good job I love you so much," he muttered, narrowing his eyes at her playfully and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"You guys are so damn cute," smiled Angela, observing their bickering.

She pointed them over to the area of plastic chairs and they made their way over to sit down. They hadn't been seated for long when Angela beckoned Brennan over to her.

"Sorry, sweetie, but I'm stuck here at the entrance with no-one to talk to. Hodgins is off talking to someone from the staff of the Aztec exhibition. He's spotted some kind of flaw in the display or something like that. It was getting pretty lonely," she groaned, hugging the guest list to her chest and stretching her legs.

"Anyway, how do you feel about leaving Violet with your dad tonight?" Angela asked, trying to start up a conversation to distract herself from her job.

"She really loves him, and so does Parker. Somehow my dad can make even the most tedious things seem fun, so I am sure they will have a great time," she smiled, wondering how things were going at home.

As they spoke, Brennan became aware of a thin, blonde woman sitting down beside Booth. She was leaning a little too close to Booth for Brennan's liking.

She turned her attention back to Angela and just managed to catch "…what do you think?"

Brennan bit her lip, not having the slightest idea what the question was. "Umm... sure, Ange," she answered, not having a clue what might have just agreed to.

"You weren't listening were you?" Angela said knowingly, raising her eyebrows at her best friend.

Brennan blushed. "Sorry, Ange. Who is that over there?" she whispered. Angela followed her gaze and nodded her head with realisation.

"That's Paige Wang, she organises correspondence between the museum and other historical trusts," replied Angela.

Brennan nodded, biting her lip as the woman got even closer to Booth, almost brushing his ear with her lips.

"Oh right, sorry, Ange, what were you asking me before?" asked Brennan, not wanting to take her eyes of this Paige woman.

"Nothing important really, I was just wondering whether you thought I should wear my red dress or my blue dress to the Dunmore convention?" she repeated for her friend.

"Definitely the sapphire one, you'll look like a knock down," Brennan smiled.

"Thanks, sweetie, although it's knock_ out _by the way," Angela laughed.

Brennan didn't reply because she could feel her blood boiling. The blonde's hand was now running up and down the outside of Booth's thigh.

Angela was greeting someone, so Brennan excused herself, strutting over to where Booth was sitting.

She sat down sideways on Booth's lap and looped her arms around his neck, kissing him softly on the lips. She smoothed one hand over his cheek, clearly displaying her wedding ring to the blonde twig, making her writhe with envy. Brennan pulled back satisfied and she smiled.

"Hey, gorgeous," Booth grinned, as she released one of her hands from his neck and rubbed it over his chest, keeping the other one firmly hooked in place. Her eyes glittered with a mixture of fear and mischief.

"Hey," she smiled, nuzzling his cheek with her nose.

"Who's your friend?" she whispered, looking up at the woman.

"Oh right, this is… umm…" he mumbled, trying to rack his brains for her name. The woman looked extremely annoyed that he didn't remember it.

"Paige," the woman uttered, clearly jealous of Brennan. "Well, I should get going," Paige said, standing up and straightening out her jacket, "see you again sometime."

Brennan narrowed her eyes at her as she turned her back on them and walked off. "Don't count on it," she muttered, loudly enough for Booth to hear.

"Aww, Bones, you're cute when you're jealous," grinned Booth, kissing her cheek.

"What? I was _not _jealous," she protested.

"Whatever you say," he smirked.

"I wasn't _jealous_ because I trust you, Booth. I was, however, _appalled _by that woman's behaviour. She clearly does not know her place," she stated, frowning deeply.

"What do you mean?" asked Booth, confused.

"She was all over you," Brennan whispered, "and your wedding ring isn't exactly easy to miss when you display it so proudly."

"Oh, I display it proudly do I?" he smiled, tracing her top tip with his index finger.

"Yes," she grinned, kissing his ring then lacing their hands together, "and I like it. It shows everyone that you are mine."

"Bones, are you getting possessive?" he asked, gasping playfully.

She kissed his temple. "Yes I am. You are all mine, Booth," she beamed, her eyes twinkling, "and I'm all yours, if you want me."

He matched her grin. "You know I do," he smiled, taking her other hand and kissing her ring, mimicking her earlier movement.

"Now, where's the free food I was promised?" he asked with a chuckle.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to: **corik80**

**Daisies** for everyone. :D

A review would be **stunning.**


	30. Calls & Laughs

**CHAPTER 30. **Calls & Laughs

* * *

_Love is missing someone whenever you're apart, but somehow feeling warm inside because you're close in heart._

- Kay Knudsen

* * *

Brennan stretched herself out on the foreign bed and sighed. _How was she supposed to sleep?_

Her phone started to ring and she her hand fumbled over the nightstand, trying to reach it. It closed around the buzzing device and she opened it, lifting it to her ear.

"Brennan," she answered, closing her eyes and resting her head against the pillow. She and Booth had decided that for work purposes she could carry on using 'Brennan.'

"Hey, beautiful," the caller whispered. She sat up and opened her eyes as she heard Booth's voice at the end, a grin spreading over her face.

"Hello, handsome," she smiled, stifling a yawn.

"How did it go today?" he asked. She felt a warm feeling extending to the tips of her toes. She still couldn't believe that somebody as incredible as Booth could love _her_, and the fact that he genuinely cared how she was just made it all the more real.

"It wasn't too bad. I had to sign over a thousand copies of my book at the launch though, and more tomorrow. My wrist has never been in so much pain," she groaned.

He sighed. "I wish you were here so I could kiss it better," he whined. She laughed slightly as she imagined his pouting face at the other end.

"I miss you, we _all _miss you," he said truthfully.

"I miss you all too, but I'll be home the day after tomorrow. How are Parker and Violet?" she smiled, resting the phone on her shoulder with her ear, as she tied her hair up into a loose ponytail.

"They're both fine. You can talk to Parker for a minute if you like. He insisted on staying up to talk to you," chuckled Booth.

"Okay, put him on," smiled Brennan, taking the phone back into her hand.

She heard a crackle at the other end as the phone was passed over.

"Hey, mommy," cried Parker. Brennan could hear Booth in the background telling him to be quiet because Violet was asleep.

"Hey, Park," grinned Brennan.

"Have you finished your science project yet?" she asked, referring to the mobile of the planets that he was making.

"Yep! Will you be back in time for the science fair?" he quizzed, a hint of pleading in his voice.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it," she assured him, twiddling her necklace.

"Good," he said happily.

She heard Booth say something at the other end, met by a whine of protest from Parker.

"Daddy says I have to go to bed now. Night, mommy, I love you," he grumbled.

She beamed. "I love you too, Parker. Give Violet a kiss from me, I miss you both," she sighed.

"I miss you too, mommy, and I will," he added, passing the phone over to Booth.

"I'm back, I missed you," teased Booth.

"Booth, it was only a few minutes," laughed Brennan.

"I know. Are you wearing my shirt that you stole?" he asked smugly.

"You said we could share," she protested, "and yes, as a matter of fact I am."

"Good. I'm wearing the one you wore before you left. It still smells of you," he grinned.

"That's because it needs to be _washed, _Booth," she pointed out.

Booth groaned. "That's not the point, Bones," he sighed, shaking his head.

"What is the point then?" she asked, climbing under the covers.

"That I hate being away from you," stated Booth. She bit her lip sadly; she could understand that feeling.

"I hate being away from you too, Booth," she admitted, pulling the covers around her tightly, "but it'll only be a little while longer, I promise."

He exhaled deeply. "How have you been sleeping?" he asked suspiciously.

"I haven't been," she confessed honestly.

"Me neither. I've been sleeping in the guestroom. I refuse to sleep in our bed without my arms around you," he whispered. She smiled and Booth let out another deep groan.

"I'd better go; Violet's just woken up crying. I love you, Tempe," he said.

"I love you too, Booth," she breathed, hanging up the phone and preparing for another restless night.

It was Saturday afternoon and Brennan was signing a batch of books, ready for personalising at the press party that evening.

Her phone started ringing in her pocket and she fished it out, snapping it open.

"Brennan," she sighed, bored out of her mind.

"Mommy, it's me Parker. Can you call back?" he whispered. "Grandpa says I'm not supposed to phone you at work," he explained. She heard the dial tone at the other end, signalling that he had hung up.

She returned the call, slightly baffled.

Parker answered almost immediately and he pretended that he hadn't just spoken to her.

"Hey, mommy," he smiled, feigning surprise.

"Hey, sweetheart," she grinned; glad that she had something to amuse her for a few minutes.

"Mommy, I have a surprise for you," he squealed excitedly, "listen to this."

Brennan frowned with confusion until a breathtaking sound drifted into her ear.

Tiny, shallow giggles were coming from the other end and Brennan's face lit up. Violet was laughing gently for the very first time.

Parker came back onto the phone chuckling cheerfully. Brennan's eyes were filled with tears.

"Thank you for calling me, Parker," she whispered gratefully.

"I _knew_ you'd want me to phone," he chirped, clearly pleased with himself.

"I told you, didn't I, grandpa," she heard him say smugly, which was met by a roar of laughter from Max.

"It was a great idea, sweetie. Do you think you could hold the phone to Violet's ear for a minute, please?" she smiled.

"Okay, mommy," he grinned.

She heard Violet breathing at the end of the phone and for the first time she realised exactly how much she missed home.

"Hello, Violet," Brennan whispered. She heard Violet gurgling in recognition of her mother's voice. "I miss you, sweetheart, but mommy will be home soon, I promise," Brennan murmured softly. Violet was making little contented noises, and Brennan beamed.

"I love you, sweetie," Brennan murmured, making kissing noises into the phone, causing Violet to start giggling again.

If someone had told Brennan before she met Booth that she would fall in love, get married and have a baby, she would have probably suggested they got checked out. If they had told her that she wouldn't be able to stay away from her family for even one night, without feeling horribly empty, she would have told them that they were insane.

But Booth had changed everything, challenged every belief she ever had and turned her world completely upside down. The result; she had never been happier. She owed him everything she had, and she intended to give it to him.

Brennan couldn't wait to get home and see them all.

Parker picked up the phone again eagerly. "Are you done talking to Violet yet?" he asked, buzzing with energy.

"Yes, thank you, sweetie," she grinned, "how come your grandpa's there, is daddy not home?"

"Nope, he's gone to a lady's house," Parker replied.

Brennan felt a pang of jealousy shoot through her but it was instantly put to rest. She knew that Booth would never be unfaithful to her.

Brennan saw her agent approaching her table and she sighed.

"I have to go now, sweetie. Say hello to grandpa for me. I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too, mommy," Parker grinned, hanging up the phone.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to: **mendenbar**

**Hearts** for everyone. :D

A review would be **sensational.**


	31. Soccer & Juice

**CHAPTER 31. **Soccer & Juice

* * *

_The hunger for love is much more difficult to remove than the hunger for bread._

- Mother Teresa

* * *

"Booth, I do _not _see why we have to do this," protested Brennan, letting out a disgruntled sigh.

"Come on, Bones, it's just for a couple of hours. Sam's done me a lot of favours over the years, the least I can do is look after his kid while he's at work," said Booth, smoothing hand over the small of her back, that her hiked up sweater had exposed.

"You mean _I _can do," she muttered, "you're not even home tomorrow. You _know_ I'm not good with children."

He pointed to a picture hanging above the fireplace; a portrait of the whole family laughing in each others arms.

"I beg to differ," he smiled, her head coming to rest on his chest as they reclined on the sofa.

"That's not the same," she insisted forcefully, "I am fine with Parker and Violet; they are amazing. It's other people's children I can't stand."

Booth chuckled heartily. "I'm sure Angela and Hodgins will be thrilled to hear that, what with a baby on the way and all," he teased.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, okay, there are a few other children I get along with, but none of them are boys the same age as Parker," she said, sounding almost scared.

Booth leaned down and kissed her head tenderly, wrapping both of his arms around her waist so that they were laying down facing the television, with her back against him.

"You better really be going bowling with Larry, and not off to see some lady again," whispered Brennan, looking over her shoulder and narrowing her eyes at him teasingly.

"I was interviewing a witness! Anyway, Parker and Joe can amuse themselves. It'll be fine, Bones, I promise," he uttered, kissing her neck as she leaned over to pick up a magazine.

"You'd better be right, Booth, otherwise I'll punish you when you get back from bowling," she warned, rolling over in his arms and kissing him hard on the mouth. He felt her tongue begging entrance and he complied instantly, relishing this time alone together, while Parker and Violet were safely tucked up in bed.

She took the opportunity to snatch up the remote victoriously and she flipped back over, now in control of the channels.

"Ooh, let's watch this," she grinned, snuggling into him. Images of a tribe mummifying members of their community flickered onto the screen and Booth groaned.

"I'd rather talk about how you're planning on punishing me," Booth said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"In your dreams," she teased, "I didn't mean _that_, Booth. In fact, if this backfires maybe I'll hold out on you."

He trailed his fingers down her neck and over her collarbone, peeling back her collar. "You know that you wouldn't last very long," he stated, kissing her earlobe.

"Maybe not," she admitted, flicking off the television and lifting a finger to her lips, as she pulled him up the stairs.

When Joe arrived the next day, Parker and Brennan went to the door.

"Hello," welcomed Brennan with a forced smile. She nudged Parker with her knee discreetly and he echoed her greeting.

When they were all inside, Brennan fixed the boys a drink and swung open the French doors.

"Okay, you guys can play soccer outside," she smiled, "but, Parker Booth, if you trample the flowers, then so help me god…" she warned.

"We'll be extra careful, mommy," he grinned, slurping his juice before setting it down on the patio table and grabbing a ball.

She was watching them playing outside from the living room when she heard Violet wailing over the baby monitor.

She leaped up to see to her, fetching a bottle out of the fridge and heating it.

She carried Violet outside onto the patio in her Moses basket and set it down next to her feet, lifting Violet into her arms.

She fed her and burped her, before propping her up into a sitting position in her lap. Violet gurgled happily and chewed her fist, sending dribble oozing down her arm.

Brennan laughed. She hadn't brought a cloth outside with her and she refused to become one of those mothers who used their shirts to clean up their child's drool.

"Parker," she called, beckoning him over as she laid Violet into her basket. He paused the soccer game and ran over to Brennan.

"Sweetie, could you watch Violet for a minute while I run inside to fetch something, please?" she asked apologetically.

"Sure, mommy," Parker grinned, bending down next to the basket. Brennan thanked him and wandered inside.

When she was safely out of sight, Joe ran over, dangling a juicy, fat worm between his fingers.

"Here, Park, put this into her mouth," Joe whispered mischievously.

"No way!" shouted Parker, backing up against the basket to shield his sister.

'You _should_ do it Parker. She's your mommy's favourite, 'cause she never gave birth to you," he taunted.

"No? Fine, I'll do it," he frowned, shoving Parker out of the way.

Joe reached forward and brushed Violet's cheek with the worm. The second his finger made contact, Parker lunged at Joe, knocking him to the floor.

"Leave my little sister alone," Parker fumed, clambering up and stroking Violet's face softly, transferring dirt to his fingertips.

"Your mommy doesn't love you," teased Joe, a smirk spreading over his face.

Something split open inside Parker. Before he knew what was happening, he was on top of Joe again; rolling around on the floor wrestling him. "Shut up, she does! She does!" he screamed, tugging at Joe's hair.

Violet started screaming and Brennan raced back outside, her mouth gaping open. She grabbed Parker by the arms, pulling him off Joe and breaking up the fight.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to:** seeleyswifey**

**Blossoms** for everyone. :D

A review would be **tantalising.**


	32. Punishments & Apologies

**CHAPTER 32. **Punishments & Apologies

* * *

_The greatest gift a parent can give a child is unconditional love. As a child wanders and strays, finding his bearings, he needs a sense of absolute love from a parent. There's nothing wrong with tough love, as long as the love is unconditional._

- George W. Bush

* * *

Brennan folded her arms across her chest and shot each of the boys a warning look.

"Tempe," Joe pouted, "Parker hit me in the face."

"Mommy, I didn't," yelled Parker.

Brennan pressed a finger to her lips as she lifted Violet up to soothe her. "Why is there dirt on her face?" demanded Brennan.

"Parker tried to feed her a worm!" piped up Joe, before Parker got a chance.

"Mommy, I didn't…" squealed Parker, anger boiling inside him.

Brennan cut him off. "Parker Booth, I am thoroughly ashamed. Get inside, _right_ now," she said, pointing towards the doors.

Parker's eyes were filled with tears and he was desperately trying not to let Joe see them as he stormed inside.

"Come on, Joe," ushered Brennan, leading him inside too, "I think we'd better call your mom."

Brennan put her hand firmly on Parker's shoulder as they stood at the door, saying goodbye to Joe and his mother.

"Apologise to Joe, Parker," whispered Brennan.

"No," he whined, crossing his arms and frowning.

"Parker, apologise now or no television for a week," Brennan warned.

"I'm sorry!" spat Parker, completely humiliated.

Brennan and Joe's mother nodded to each other apologetically, as they left and Brennan shut the door.

"Right, I think you'd better go to your room, Parker, and have a long, hard think about what you did," Brennan stated, raising her eyebrows at him.

"But…" he protested, furious that she wasn't letting him tell his side of the story.

She raised her finger in the air. "I don't want to hear it, Parker," she said.

Parker walked up two steps, before turning around to look at Brennan and exploding.

"You're supposed to be _my_ mommy not Joe's, but you won't even listen to me," he screamed, tears rolling down his face, "Joe tolded me to feed worms to Violet, because you liked her and not me 'cause I'm not your own."

"I said no and then he tried to do it himself, so I pusheded him away to protect my little sister! Then he said you didn't love me, and he was _right_. I hate you!" he screeched, and burst into even more tears, running and shutting himself in his room.

Brennan felt as if someone had just shot her in the heart. _Oh god, why hadn't she listened to him?_ She stumbled into the bathroom, locking the door and throwing up.

She prayed that Parker's yells hadn't woken Violet because she needed some time to think.

She had screwed up yet again; the little boy she loved most in the world was hurting all because of her. She had driven yet another person she loved away. _One down, three left to go_, she thought bitterly_. Angela, Violet and Booth were sure to follow._

Parker knocked at the bathroom door. "Mommy, please come out," he begged, but she didn't even hear him over the screams in her head.

Parker decided his best option was to call Booth but when he phoned it went to voicemail. Angela however picked up instantly.

"Hey, Bren," chirped Angela, noticing her friends name on the caller ID.

"No, Ange, it's me, Parker," he whispered, bursting into tears at the end of the phone, "please come over, Ange. I've done something terrible and I don't know what to do."

"What did you do, sweetheart?" Angela asked calmly, trying to remain as soothing as possible even though she was worried sick. _Why couldn't Brennan help Parker?_

He was sobbing heavily and Angela ran outside, climbing into her car as they spoke. "I told mommy I hated her. I didn't mean it," he wailed, barely able to speak now through his cries, "now she won't come out of the bathroom. She's been in there a really long time, Ange."

"Okay, don't worry sweetie. I'll be there as soon as I can," she assured him, making a quick phone call to Hodgins.

Angela let herself in and Parker ran up to her, burying his face in her shirt.

"Ange, please get her to come out. I'll eat my vegetables every single day. I just want a cuddle from mommy," he trembled, his tears wetting Angela's blouse.

Angela stroked his head gently. "Why don't you go and sit with Violet for a minute, in case she wakes up and needs us?" Angela suggested. He nodded and ran upstairs.

Angela banged on the door with the palms of her hands. "Sweetie, it's Ange. Please open the door," she shouted, just quiet enough to ensure that Violet wouldn't be disturbed.

She knocked again. "Please?" she tried desperately. There was no change.

"Okay, you leave me no choice," Angela stated, grabbing the fire extinguisher from the hall closet and bashing the door in.

"Oh god, sweetie," Angela gasped, as she saw Brennan crumpled on the floor. She dropped the extinguisher and ran over to crouch down by her side.

"It's okay, Bren. You're just having some sort of mini panic attack, but it's going to be fine now, okay?" Angela assured Brennan.

She grabbed the towels off the railing and wrapped Brennan up in them, trying to keep her body warm to stop her from going into shock.

She snatched up a prescription bag off the counter, emptying the contents onto the floor and forcing Brennan to breathe into it.

As Brennan's breathing became regulated, she folded over and dissolved into sobs. Angela wrapped her arms around her softly.

"Oh god, Ange, Parker hates me, and he should. I was awful to him," she sobbed, leaning into her best friend's shoulder and digging her fingers into Angela's arm painfully.

"No he doesn't, Bren. Who do you think called me here? He's terrified," Angela informed her gently.

"Can you ask him to forgive me, Ange, please?" she shuddered, swiping at her eyes.

"You can ask him yourself," smiled Angela as a little head peered around the banister. Angela nodded her head at him and Parker looked at Brennan nervously from the doorway.

Angela excused herself, saying she was going upstairs to check on Violet.

Parker remained in the doorway, still crying and Brennan bit her lip, opening her arms to him.

He sprinted over and snuggled into her tight embrace. They were both crying softly, despite Brennan's desperate attempts to stop herself.

"I'm so sorry, mommy. I don't hate you, not at all, not even one single bit. I love you," he choked into her hair. She rubbed his back tenderly.

"It's not your fault, Parker. I should have listened to you. I knew in my heart you would never do anything to Violet. I'm a terrible mother," she said, letting out a loud sob.

"No! You're the bestest mommy in the whole wide world, _ever. _Even if a trillion superheroes wanted to be my mommy, I wouldn't let them. _You're _my hero," he smiled, kissing her cheek.

She beamed and cradled him into her chest, laughing. "Thank you, Parker. I love you too. We're not going to let that boy anywhere near to this house, or near to you ever again. I'm going to ring his parents tomorrow and that boy is going to apologise to _you_," she smiled, biting her lip.

"I'm so sorry for making you apologise, sweetie. I shouldn't have been so strict. I love you just as much as I love Violet, I promise," she sighed, kissing his forehead.

"Don't worry, mommy. One time, when I was really naughty, Mommy Rebecca shut me in my room for a _whole_ day," he shivered at the memory.

Brennan's mouth gaped wide open and she hugged him to her chest, assuring him that nothing bad was going to happen to him ever again if she could help it.

When Booth got home his brow furrowed in confusion. The fire extinguisher was lying on the floor, the lock on the bathroom door had been snapped clean off and Brennan and Parker were lying, intertwined together on the bathroom floor.

He carried each of them upstairs carefully. Parker stayed asleep the whole way but when he lifted Brennan into his arms she opened her eyes slightly, sighing sleepily and wrapping her arms around his neck. He set her down gently and changed her into one of his dress shirts, tucking her underneath the covers.

When he went into the nursery, he found Angela asleep on the floor next to Violet's crib; bent into an awkward position that was going to cause clear back pains for her in the morning. He carried her into the guestroom, lying her on the bed softly before heading back to Brennan.

He changed into his flannel bottoms and climbed under to covers next to Brennan, snuggling up to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she subconsciously laced their fingers together, bringing them closer to her face.

Booth closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. There was certainly going to be an interesting topic for breakfast in the morning!

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to: **Dancing Phalanges**

**Donuts** for everyone. :D

A review would be **dreamy.**


	33. Bed & Socks

**CHAPTER 33. **Bed & Socks

* * *

_Love at first sight is easy to understand; it's when two people have been looking at each other for a lifetime that it becomes a miracle._

- Amy Bloom

* * *

Brennan's eyelids flickered open and she groaned gently, adjusting her eyes against the rays of light scattering onto her pillow.

She smiled as she saw Booth lying beside her, not yet awake. He was obviously worn out from getting up to feed Violet in the night.

Brennan traced the contours of his face delicately with her fingertips, moving them up and stroking his hair sleepily.

She couldn't resist grazing her lips over his cheek, snuggling into him closer. She tucked her head into the join between his neck and shoulder, feeling completely safe in his arms.

His eyes drifted open slowly and he marvelled at the vision of beauty before him. He grinned and lowered his head, kissing Brennan's exposed shoulder.

She sighed in his arms, raising her head to meet his eyes. They both grinned happily and Booth tilted her chin up with his finger, rubbing their noses together.

"Morning, sunshine," he chuckled, pulling one of the curls that framed her face gently, then letting it spring back into shape.

"Good morning, Seeley," she whispered, brushing her lips over his softly and smiling into the kiss.

"I'll never get tired of this," he said, a goofy grin settling on his face.

"Really, Booth," she teased, "what about when I'm old and wrinkled. Will you still find me as appealing?" She laughed, but he could see there was a thread of truthful concern behind her question.

"I don't love you for your looks, Bones, exquisite as they are," he assured, stroking her face.

"That doesn't answer my question, Booth. Did you avoid it purposely?" she asked, scanning his eyes fearfully.

He laughed, his thumb smoothing over her cheekbones. "Bones, you are tantalisingly beautiful," he whispered, tapping the end of her nose, "and yes, I will still find you irresistible when you're old and wrinkled. Even if all your hair falls out, you'll still be the sexiest thing in the world. So there, question answered?"

"Yes," she laughed, wrinkling up her nose, "and you are officially cheesy."

"You love me for it," he smirked, kissing her forehead.

"Guilty as charged," she chuckled, pulling him out of bed.

Brennan heated up Violet's bottle and stirred the batter in the bowl simultaneously. She yawned, shielding her mouth with her hand.

"Mommy," squealed Parker, launching himself into Brennan's arms, "I'll have four pancakes for breakfast, please."

"Good morning to you too," she laughed, kissing his forehead and setting him down, pinching his cheek softly.

"Can you set the table, please, sweetheart?" she requested, opening the microwave door. He nodded and wandered over to the cutlery drawer.

Booth was already seated, drinking his coffee and bouncing Violet on his knee.

Brennan set a stack of pancakes down on the table in front of them and hungry hands quickly shot forward, claiming half of the pile instantly.

Violet fidgeted as Booth placed her in her high chair next to the table. She sucked on the ear of her toy cat, straining her right arm forward to Brennan's hair. Brennan smiled and stuck her tongue out at her daughter, popping the bottle into Violets mouth and pulling away the toy.

"Hey, mommy," started Parker, his mouth crammed with food, "can we get a kitty?"

"Well," began Brennan, wiping Violet's mouth as she finished her milk, "I…"

Booth raised his hand in the air, cutting Brennan off. "Parker, what have we discussed about talking with your mouth full? And her answer is no; no kitty," Booth said definitively.

Brennan shot a look at Booth, deeply annoyed. "I can speak for myself, Booth, my voice box works perfectly well. For your information, I am actually very open to the idea of getting a cat," she stated, lifting Violet into her lap.

Booth frowned and shook his head. "I am not cleaning up after some filthy little animal," he protested.

Brennan gave Violet back her cuddly toy and kissed her hand before looking back up to Booth. "Actually, felines are very clean, Booth, and independent. Studies have shown that stroking a cat can actually reduce the risk of stress related illnesses," she informed him, "I think it would be a good idea."

"See, daddy," pouted Parker, "mommy agrees with me. So can we get a kitty? Please, pretty please." He clasped his hands together, begging him.

Booth sighed. It was impossible to argue with Parker and Brennan as a team; it was hard enough to deny either one of them singularly, but seeing both sets of sparkling eyes pleading with him was enough to send him over the edge.

"Okay, fine, but don't blame me when the furniture is ripped to shreds," he sighed, finishing his breakfast.

Brennan looped one arm around his neck and kissed him, tasting maple syrup against his lips. "Thank you, Seeley," she smiled, resting her head against his shoulder as she held onto Violet with her other arm.

"Yuck," shouted Parker, squirming in his seat and sticking out his tongue. Booth and Brennan laughed. "Thanks daddy," Parker grinned, giving Brennan a thumbs up sign.

When Booth got home from the baseball game that evening, he stretched out on the sofa and closed his eyes.

He was about to have a nap when he felt something on him, tickling his stomach.

He opened one of his eyes and looked down, leaping off the sofa and letting out a man scream.

Parker came running into the room to see what Booth was yelling at. "Be quiet, daddy, Violet's asleep," Parker whispered.

"What the hell is that thing?" demanded Booth, gesturing to the lump of fluff on the floor.

Parker walked over and scooped up the small bundle of fur in his arms. "This is Tilly," grinned Parker, stroking the little, tortoiseshell cat softly.

Booth backed away horrified as Parker walked towards him with it. The cat had only one eye; the other one was missing and visible scars from the eye being sewn up were evident.

"I thought you would get a cute, little kitten," frowned Booth.

"We went to the animal shelter," explained Parker, "mommy chose her."

"What was that being said about me?" said Brennan, strolling into the room with another cat in her arms. Booth gasped in shock.

"Jeez, Bones, have these cats been to war or something?" Booth asked. "What's with all the missing pieces?" he grimaced. The one that Brennan currently held was missing one of its front legs.

She narrowed her eyes at Booth. "Don't be mean, Booth. The lady at the shelter said that these cats didn't stand much of a chance at going to a good home because everyone always wants a kitten. These two are only three years old, I figured that we could provide them with a nice life," she finished.

Once Parker had gone upstairs, Booth walked over to Brennan and wrapped his arms around her. "You have a huge heart, Mrs Booth," he smiled, kissing her forehead, careful not to squash the cat between them.

She set the cat down on the floor and laced her arms around his torso, smiling.

"So do you, Mr Booth. That's why you aren't going to get mad when I show you what poor little Xena did in her confusion," she stated, pressing a quick kiss against his neck.

"X_ena?"_ Booth asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Parker named her, after someone from a television series I think," she shrugged.

Booth laughed. "Well, what did _Xena_ do then?" he inquired, concerned for what might be about to emerge from Brennan's mouth.

Brennan bit her lip and delved into her pocket, holding up a shredded rainbow sock between her fingers.

Booth opened his mouth to complain but she silenced him with a kiss. She spoke quickly before he got a chance to object.

"I love you, Booth, your big heart most of all," she whispered, grinning cheekily.

He groaned. "Fine, Xena is forgiven, but you are buying me some new socks," he chuckled, pulling her closer.

"Deal," she smiled, snuggling into his chest, only parting when Violet's cries echoed over the monitor.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to: **DoctorSweets**

**Oreos** for everyone. :D

A review would be **enchanting.**


	34. Music & Cocktails

**CHAPTER 34. **Music & Cocktails

* * *

_Love is a friendship set to music._

- E. Joseph Cossman

* * *

It was the night of the Jeffersonian charity gala, and Brennan and Booth arrived fashionably early as usual.

Hodgins grinned as they entered the hall and waved them over to his table, where the rest of the squints were already seated.

Gradually, after about an hour, all the tables were filled and a few people began dancing in the middle section of the room.

Brennan was hunched over, laughing at one of Angela's witty lines. Booth rose from the table, sauntering over to the bar to buy the next round of drinks for everyone.

As Brennan straightened back up, her stomach hurt from laughing so hard. Suddenly, her jaw clenched and she found her stomach pulsating for a very different reason. Rage formed in the pit of her stomach and she tapped Angela on the shoulder frantically.

Paige stood next to Booth at the bar, running her hand over Booth's defined arm muscle and winking suggestively.

Angela narrowed her eyes and shook her head in disbelief. "Do you want me to go teach that skank a lesson?" she asked, pressing her palms onto the table to lift herself from her seat.

Brennan lightly pressed Angela's shoulder and shook her head sadly. "No, Ange, thanks, but that's okay," she whispered, offering her friend her best attempt at a convincing smile.

Booth shrugged away from Paige's touch and collected the drinks, coming back over to the table.

He handed out the glasses and then wrapped his arm around Brennan, kissing her cheek gently.

Jack and Angela left the table after a few minutes, getting up to dance. Booth extended his hand to Brennan.

"May I have this dance?" he teased, moving to his feet.

Brennan nodded her head after a few moments and took his hand, letting him lead her onto the dance floor.

The song was slow and sensual; Booth captured Brennan's thin waist with his hands before sliding them down to rest on her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they moved to the soft melody of the music.

The tune drifted off and a new song began to play. Brennan felt a tap on her shoulder and she swivelled around, met by a suited man.

"Fancy a dance with me, sugar?" he asked, looking Brennan up and down and nodding his head sleazily in approval.

Brennan frowned and hugged her arms around herself protectively, feeling violated by his gaze.

"No, thank you," she stated, turning back to face Booth who ran his hands up and down her shivering arms.

"Fine, be that way, obnoxious bitch," the man muttered, turning and walking away.

Booth clenched his fists and furrowed his brow, taking a step to go after him.

Brennan scrunched his shirt up with her fingers and held him tightly. "No, Booth, it's okay. Just leave it," she mumbled, snaking her arms back around his neck and holding him against her.

"Yeah," said Paige, approaching the couple; having evidently heard the whole conversation. "Men are bound to show an interest when your wife wears something so revealing," she smirked, winking at Brennan coyly.

Brennan blushed deeply and she excused herself, rushing out of the doors that lead to the gardens outside.

Paige smiled victoriously and slipped herself into Booth's arms for the next dance. Booth looked at her disgustedly, pushing her away, before chasing after Brennan.

He found her just outside the entrance, elbows braced against the railing, sobbing into her hands.

"Bones," Booth whispered, standing behind her, "hey, Bones, it's alright. Come here." He opened his arms and she twirled around, nestling into him, her knees buckling.

She wept into his chest. "I should never have let Angela talk me into wearing this dress. Everyone thinks I'm a whore," she sobbed, whimpering, "I feel so exposed, Booth. Please, just take me home."

"Listen to me, Bones," he smiled softly, tilting her chin upwards to meet his gaze, "nobody thinks you're a whore. Paige is just jealous because she'll never have someone who loves her the way I love you. Nobody ever will."

She smiled and wiped her eyes. Booth kissed her rosy cheeks, left sore from being chapped as the wind caught her tears. He took off his jacket and dressed her in it.

As the song altered, the music drifted outside to the couple. "Dance with me, Bones?" Booth asked, loosening his grip on her softly.

"With pleasure," she sighed, lacing her arms around his neck and resting her forehead against his, swaying to the gentle beat.

Brennan wove her fingers into Booth's hair, leaning in and grazing his lips with hers hungrily, their bodies still moving in a soft rhythm to the music.

Inside, Paige watched them from the window of the building. She sipped her cocktail bitterly.

"What do you think it'd take to split those two apart?" she asked the man standing next to her, having consumed rather more alcohol than advisable.

Goodman frowned at the woman before him, averting his gaze to the unaware couple and smiling.

"There is no way you can come between them," chuckled Goodman, "not with a love like theirs. I warn you now, even _attempt _to part them and you'll have a hell of a lot of people breathing down your neck, including me, and also some of the smartest people in the world."

He smiled and turned back to watch the dancing couple; still exploring each others mouths, only pausing to draw a breath and change the angle of their kisses.

Paige turned on her heels and let out a disgruntled sigh, marching off and heading to the bar for a refill. Goodman laughed as he saw her leaving, and hoped, as did everyone, that that was the last time she would be putting in an appearance.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to: **chelky-CHEESE**

**Sprinkles** for everyone. :D

A review would be **luscious.**


	35. Tests & Results

**CHAPTER 35. **Tests & Results

* * *

_Truly loving another means letting go of all expectations. It means full acceptance, even celebration of another's personhood._

- Karen Casey

* * *

Brennan yawned and took another strong swig of her coffee. The morning had been slow and all she could do was wait for the findings of the tests to come back.

She got up from her desk and walked over to the sofa, where Violet sat giggling in her baby carrier.

Brennan unstrapped her and lifted her up into the air, waggling her in front of her face and laughing.

Violet clapped her hands together and squealed happily in approval.

Brennan chuckled and pulled Violet back against her body, kissing the infant's head tenderly.

"Come on, beautiful," she smiled, "let's go see if Uncle Hodgins has got the particulate analysis results back for us yet."

Brennan rested Violet on her hip and yanked open the office door, stepping out and beginning her search for Hodgins.

"Hey, Jack," she grinned, finding him in the kitchens. "Have you got the test results back yet?" she asked, bouncing Violet up and down softly.

Hodgins shook his head. "Not yet, Dr. B," he answered, waving to Violet.

"Want me to run them to your office when they come in?" he offered.

"Yes, please," smiled Brennan, peeling away Violet's fingers from her necklace and kissing them. "Thank you, Hodgins," she added gratefully.

"No problemo," he grinned. She turned around and walked towards the door, but stopped as Hodgins spoke.

"Oh, and, Dr. B," Hodgins called, prompting Brennan to spin around and face him.

"Yes, Jack?" she frowned, rubbing Violet's thigh gently.

"I know you want to keep this on the _down low_," he chuckled, "but happy birthday."

Brennan blushed and nodded her head. "Thanks, Hodgins," she beamed, scurrying back to her office.

Brennan leaned back in her chair and groaned. _If those results didn't come soon she'd have to resort to working on a Limbo case._

There was a knock at the door and Brennan sighed in relief.

"Come in," she called, "those results took a really long…"

She stopped when she saw a little boy holding a giant bouquet of flowers in his arms, beaming happily at her.

"Happy birthday, mommy!" Parker squealed, running over to her and handing her the flowers.

"They're beautiful, sweetheart," she grinned, smoothing her hand over his cheek and smelling them.

Booth came in behind Parker and waved at Brennan. Booth kissed her cheek quickly and lifted the flowers out of her hands. "I'll go put these in some water," he offered, giving Brennan some alone time with Parker. She nodded gratefully.

As soon as the flowers were out of the way, Parker crawled into Brennan's lap and joined her on the chair.

"Do you like the flowers, mommy?" Parker asked hopefully.

"They're azaleas," he said looking down at the word he'd written on his hand, "Zach told me you'd like them, 'cause they mean 'Temperance', like your name."

She beamed. "I love them, Park. Thank you," she smiled, kissing his forehead. He seemed pleased that she liked the gift, his face lighting up.

Suddenly his face fell and his brow creased. "I made a card for you too, but I drawed it on the floor and Tilly scratched it up," he pouted.

She laughed quietly. "Don't worry, sweetie. Thank you for the thought," she smiled.

She paused for a moment before frowning in confusion. "Why aren't you at school?" she asked, puzzled.

"Because it's a Sunday!" he chuckled.

"Oh, right," she whispered, laughing.

He looked up at Brennan and his eyes filled with tears. She frowned and hugged him to her chest.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" she quizzed, startled by his sudden change of mood.

"Daddy says I'm not supposed to tell you, 'cause it might spoil your birthday," he sniffed.

"It's okay, Parker," she whispered, wiping his eyes, "you can tell me."

"It's just," he sighed, drawing in a deep breath, "Mommy Rebecca phoned daddy earlier. She says she wants to see me." He let out a dry sob and ran his fingers over Brennan's collarbone.

"I don't want to," he said, trapping his bottom lip between his teeth, "she'll say horrible things about you again."

Brennan cradled him to her. Booth came back into the room but Brennan mouthed something to him, so he wandered over the sofa to entertain Violet.

"Well, if you have to see her then maybe daddy could come with you, to make sure she doesn't make you feel uncomfortable," Brennan suggested, weaving her fingers through his hair softly.

He nodded and kissed her cheek, throwing his arms around her neck and snuggling into her chest.

"I'm glad Mommy Rebecca left me with you, mommy. You're a million times brillianter than she is," he smiled.

Brennan beamed proudly. "I'm glad too, sweetheart," she assured him, "but you probably shouldn't tell that to Rebecca." She laughed and she felt him giggling into her shirt.

"I love you," he grinned, before nuzzling her cheek with his nose and jumping down.

"Daddy," Parker hissed, "you haven't said happy birthday yet!"

"Oh, don't worry, I'll be saying happy birthday later," Booth smirked, winking at Brennan.

Parker frowned in confusion and Brennan let out an embarrassed laugh.

"Happy birthday, Bones," he grinned, a throaty chuckle involuntarily escaping his throat.

"Thank you, Booth," she murmured.

"Well," he said, taking Parker's hand purposefully, "we'd better let you do some work. Come on, kiddo."

Parker nodded and waved to Brennan. "Bye, mommy, love you," he smiled.

"Bye, Parker. Love you too," she grinned, returning the wave.

Booth let go of Parker's hand for a moment and walked over to Brennan, cupping her face and kissing her softly. "Happy birthday, Tempe," he whispered as he released her.

She grinned devilishly as he rose back up and grabbed the end of his tie, pulling his ear down next to her lips.

"I'll be expecting my happy birthday later, as promised," she smirked, letting go and pushing him towards the door.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to: **Bren76**

**Ribbons** for everyone. :D

A review would be **irresistable.**


	36. Baskets & Strollers

**CHAPTER 36. **Baskets & Strollers

* * *

_Love is the greatest refreshment in life._

- Pablo Picasso

* * *

It was a beautiful, still day and Parker had begged Brennan to take him for a picnic.

Prisoner to those chocolate eyes, Brennan had agreed; persuading Angela and Hodgins to come along, seeing as Booth had a meeting with Cullen.

Angela pushed the stroller along while Brennan held Parker's hand, chatting away to Hodgins about the wildlife that could be found in the vicinity.

The stroller had a reversible handle and Angela currently had it snapped into the forward position, so that she could walk with Violet facing her.

Angela was three months along now, and her own bump was just beginning to show.

They settled on a shady spot next to the pavilion, laying out a big, red rug and opening up the picnic basket.

Angela parked the stroller and lifted Violet out, tickling her softly before handing her to Brennan.

"Hello, princess," Brennan grinned, kissing Violet's little nose and propping her up next to her. Brennan ran her fingers through her daughter's short brown curls and sighed. _How could she have ever dismissed the idea of having a baby?_

"Hey, mommy," chirped Parker happily, "remember when I came here with you for the very first time?"

She tickled him under the chin lightly and he writhed under her touch.

"Yes, how could I forget?" she smiled.

"That's the day daddy told you he loved you, didn't he?" Parker beamed.

Brennan nodded contentedly, recalling the events of that wonderful day.

"You know, Parker, if it wasn't for you, your daddy might not have told me," she whispered.

"Then I might not have married him, and Violet wouldn't be here," she added, kissing his forehead. Parker beamed proudly.

"Daddy would have told you anyway," Parker said, "he told me you were the prettiest girl he'd ever seen."

Brennan blushed and Angela let one of those infamous 'aww' sounds escape from her lips.

Violet started to crawl away and Brennan went to go after her, but Hodgins leaped to his feet, spurred on by the girl talk he could see coming.

"I'll follow her," he smiled, staying a few steps behind her as she crawled along, making sure there were no sharp objects in her path.

She turned at the corner of the pavilion, slipping around the side of it as Hodgins ran after her as fast as he could.

Violet started crying as she crashed into someone's legs, and Hodgins immediately scooped her up.

"Steady on there, you little rascal," he soothed, bouncing her up and down until her wailing stopped. His face broke out into an awkward smile as he saw the culprit of the collision.

"Sully… hi, man," Hodgins whispered, not knowing quite what to say and apparently not able to form a coherent sentence.

"Hey! Oh god, sorry about your little one. I didn't know you had a baby, she's gorgeous," Sully cooed, pinching her cheek gently. Violet did not take kindly to this stranger's contact however, and she released a high pitched scream.

"She isn't mine," Hodgins tried to explain, whilst rubbing Violet's cheek softly and attempting to calm her.

Brennan came running around the corner, immediately responding to her daughter's cries.

She was relieved to see that Violet had not met some horrible fate, and was safe in Hodgins' arms.

Brennan held her arms out to Violet, who immediately stretched forward, as Brennan lifted her up.

"What's wrong, princess?" she smiled, tickling Violet's tummy.

Violet's violent screams had stopped as soon as her mother's arms had encased her and she now broke out into contented laughter, chewing on Brennan's collar and gurgling happily.

Looking up to ask Hodgins why Violet was crying, Brennan came face to face with a bewildered looking Sully.

She gasped and tightened her grip on Violet, resting her chin on Violet's head protectively.

"Tempe, she's _yours_?" Sully asked, almost rendered completely speechless.

Brennan frowned. "Yes, she's mine. Don't act so surprised, you knew I was pregnant," she stated, popping Violet's pacifier into her mouth.

Hodgins shifted uncomfortably, unsure whether to go back to Angela and Parker or to wait for Brennan.

"Yeah, I know. I just thought, you know…" whispered Sully, running his hand over the back of his neck and shrugging.

"Thought what?" demanded Brennan.

"I just thought you might… well, might have ended it," he said quietly, not daring to meet her gaze.

Her eyes were now blazing with anger; it was a good job Sully _didn't _look at her, he might have been set alight by the furnace that had been ignited within her.

"You thought that I would _abort _mine and Booth's baby?" she spat, her eyes flaring open.

He sunk his hands into his pockets and sighed, unsure of how to respond without annoying her even further.

"I guess I just never had you pegged as the maternal type," he admitted.

"You didn't think I'd make a good mother?" she screeched. He didn't respond which made her even angrier.

"Well, you're right; I'm not a good mother. I'm a _great _mother," she shouted, kissing Violet's head tenderly to make sure that she wasn't frightened from the yelling.

Brennan's eyes filled with tears, but there was no way she was going to let them fall. Violet was making cute little sucking noises with her pacifier, and Brennan rubbed her back softly.

"How could you ever think that I could get rid of something so… so precious?" she hissed, one bold tear sneaking down her cheek and dropping onto Violet's head of curls.

"Maybe I would have if it had been _yours_," she snapped bitterly, stroking Violet's soft locks, "but I would _never _get rid of something I made with the man I love."

Hodgins had never felt more out of place in all his life and he wasn't exactly sure where he was supposed to look, so he chose the safest option; looking at the floor.

Suddenly, he felt Violet being pressed into his arms as Brennan stepped forward, slapping Sully across the face as solidly as she could; which on account of her martial arts training, was pretty hard.

She lifted Violet back into her arms and glared at Sully, before turning her back on him and walking away for the very last time.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to: **bb-4e****ver**

**S'mores** for everyone. :D

A review would be **charming.**


	37. Deals & Marshmallows

**CHAPTER 37. **Deals & Marshmallows

* * *

_Love is not blind - it sees more, not less. But because it sees more, it is willing to see less._

- Rabbi J. Gordon

* * *

Brennan folded her arms across her chest and scowled. "Bones, no matter how many times you pout at me like that, there is no getting out of it," Booth sighed.

"Booth, I do _not _want to go with you to your friend's barbeque," Brennan fumed.

"I don't see why not, Bones…" Booth grumbled. Brennan cut over him as usual.

"We've been over this. Your friend Sam is going to be there, and he'll probably bring that horrible boy. There is no way I'm letting him anywhere near to our family. I made a promise to Parker," Brennan protested.

"Bones, it's the Independence Day barbeque I go to _every _year. We went last year, I'm pretty sure we could just avoid Joe," Booth smiled, running his fingers up and down her arms.

Brennan raised an eyebrow sceptically. Booth groaned. "Temperance, does this have anything to do with the fact that my parents are going to be there? They love you!" he whispered, kissing her forehead softly.

"No it doesn't! Although, I'm still sticking to my knives about the fact that your mother hates me," Brennan complained.

"It's _guns, _Bones. And my mom doesn't hate you. In fact, she told me I'd done well in finding you, and she's very fussy when it comes to her little boy's women," he grinned.

Brennan feigned a hurt face. "How many women have you taken home to meet your parents?" she pouted.

He wrapped his arms around her midriff and smiled. "Only you and Rebecca, Bones," he grinned, kissing her jaw and moving up to suck on her earlobe, "you because I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, and Rebecca because… well let's just say she was packing."

"Why was she carrying a weapon?" Brennan frowned. "I met your parents a month after we became partners," Brennan said, frowning even more deeply, "you knew then that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Pretty much, yup. And I meant Rebecca was _pregnant," _Booth laughed, shaking his head.

"Well, why didn't you just say that?" she sighed. "Did your mother really say that she liked me?" Brennan asked, her face lighting up with hope.

"Yes, she really did. And when she met Rebecca she instantly disliked her, so I think we can safely say she's a pretty good judge of character," he chuckled, pressing a tender kiss onto her lips.

"This still doesn't clear up the Parker issue," Brennan stated, raising her eyebrow.

"Well, I'm sure Parker will be too distracted with his Grandpa Harry to even notice Joe, and don't forget that Joe's parents will be there this time," Booth assured her, teasing her neck with his tongue, eliciting shallow moans from her throat.

Brennan nodded; weak under the spell of his touch. "Okay, but you're going to be the one to tell Parker," she insisted, tilting her neck to give him better access.

"Fine," he laughed, mentally noting that he would have to phone Larry later and tell him they were going.

The next day, Booth stood outside of Parker's door, banging on it with his fist.

"Come on out, Parker," he called, trying not to sound angry with his son.

"No way!" shouted Parker, sitting down on the chair he was using to barricade the door shut, indignantly.

"Come on, buddy. It won't be that bad, I promise. Grandpa Harry and Grandma Delia will be there and I know they're desperate to see you," Booth said, testing the doorknob once more.

"I don't care," screamed Parker, "I'm not going."

Brennan exited the nursery with Violet in her arms, joining Booth outside the door. Violet scrunched up Brennan's shirt with her fingers, before sucking them into her mouth. Brennan pulled them out and tapped her nose gently.

"Don't do that, sweetheart. Your fingers are all germy," Brennan smiled, kissing Violet's eyelids.

"How's it going?" Brennan whispered to Booth, torn between both party's sides of the argument.

"Not well. He's used a chair to stop us from getting in," Booth sighed, "he still refuses to go."

Brennan decided to give it a go. "Parker, sweetie, it's mommy. What can we do to get you to come out?" she asked calmly.

"You have to say that we aren't going," Parker mumbled. She thought she could hear him weeping on the other side of the door.

"But, sweetie, your grandpa is going to be so disappointed if you don't go," she said quietly, just loud enough for him to hear through the door.

"I know, but…" he began, but he couldn't continue as he dissolved into a hot flurry of sobs.

"It's going to be okay, Park," she whispered, "just open the door a little bit. I'm not going to make you come out, just let me come inside, please?"

Parker was silent for a few moments but then there was a rustling at the other side of the door. Brennan handed Violet to Booth softly, and waited for a gap to appear between the door and the doorframe.

Brennan placed a lingering kiss onto Booth's cheek before slipping through the door.

The second she was inside, the door was slammed shut and Booth had to laugh to himself as he rocked Violet.

Temperance Booth, the woman who claimed to be _terrible_ with children, somehow understood how to reach out to Parker in a way that even Booth couldn't.

Once inside, Brennan's suspicions were confirmed as she saw Parker's tearstained face.

He sat on the end of his bed and Brennan joined him. "Booth," Brennan called, "two hot chocolates with marshmallows, please, _pronto."_

"_Pronto_," Booth chuckled, "where did you learn that word, Bones?"

"From Parker," Brennan laughed, looking at him as she said it. Parker couldn't disguise the smile creeping onto his face.

Parker crawled into Brennan's lap and buried his nose into her fragrant locks, soothed by the familiar aroma.

"Mommy, you promised me I wouldn't have to see Joe ever again," Parker sniffed, "I hate him, and he's going to be there."

"I know, Parker, I don't like him either. It's going to take everything in me not to go up to him and give him a good telling off, but this barbeque is important to daddy," Brennan sighed.

"You know, Park, sometimes we have to do things we'd rather not do, to make the people we love happy," she explained, kissing his nose softly.

"Like you do for daddy?" asked Parker, frowning knowingly.

"Exactly," she smiled, stroking his cheek.

Booth knocked at the door, armed with the drinks and Parker leaped down, opening the door just wide enough for Booth to slide the two mugs across the floor, through the gap.

"Thank you, Booth," Brennan whispered, pressing her lips through the gap, met by Booth's.

"No problem, Tempe," he replied happily.

Parker ran back over and jumped into Brennan's arms.

"Mommy, if I come, will you do something for me?" Parker smiled.

"What do you have in mind?" she laughed, tickling him.

"Will you wear your superhero outfit?" Parker begged, sticking out his bottom lip and clasping his hands together.

Brennan laughed. "You want me to wear my Wonder Woman costume, to the barbeque?" she chuckled in disbelief.

He nodded shyly and she sighed. "And if I wear it, you'll go?" she asked.

He nodded his head again and laughed.

"Okay, drink up your hot chocolate then, Park. I'd better go and get changed," she laughed, winking at him before sliding out of the door.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to: **Juniper375**

**Muffins** for everyone. :D

A review would be **scorching.**


	38. Cardigans & Costumes

**CHAPTER 38. **Cardigans & Costumes

* * *

_It is a curious thought, but it is only when you see people looking ridiculous that you realize just how much you love them__._

- Agatha Christie

* * *

"Bones, are you ready yet? We're going to be late," Booth shouted up the stairs.

"I'm just coming," called Brennan, snatching up a gold shoulder bag, before heading downstairs.

When Brennan came into view, Booth's mouth hung wide open in shock.

"Bones, what are you wearing?" he asked, looking up at her.

Brennan laughed. "Are your eyes not functioning properly? As far as I am aware your retinas are in perfect condition," she teased, walking down the steps slowly.

"Well, yes, but… why? Not that I'm complaining of course. You know how much I love this outfit," he grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist as she reached the bottom.

"I made a deal with Parker. He'll come to the barbeque, as long as I wear this," she explained, sighing.

"Wow, maybe I should try making deals with you more often," he smiled, kissing her neck tenderly.

"In your dreams," she said smirked.

"You're such a great mom," Booth smiled, moving his lips to her collarbone.

"Thank you. However, if you dare to give me a hickey when we are about to go and see your mother, then…" she warned. She shook her head, trying to think of a suitable threat.

"Relax, Bones, I won't," he smiled. Her arms snaked their way up around his neck and she grinned, pressing a kiss onto his lips. They pulled apart when they heard Parker entering the hall.

"Gross!" Parker squealed, his hands darting up to shield his eyes.

"Sorry, squirt," Booth laughed, ruffling Parker's hair.

"Mommy, you're wearing it!" Parker beamed, hugging her tightly.

"Well, we made a deal, didn't we?" she grinned.

"So grab your jacket, we have a barbeque to get to," she laughed, running into the study to fetch Violet in her carrier.

"Daddy, you shouldn't kiss mommy so much you know. It'll make lots of babies," Parker announced.

Brennan let a titter escape from her lips. "Parker, that isn't how…" she started, but Booth wisely cut her off by placing his hand over her mouth, and shaking his head at her.

He had to stop her before she said something that would scar Parker for life, or at least evoke unwanted questions. Parker was definitely not the right age to be having _that _conversation.

"Don't worry, Parker. Bones and I won't be making any more babies," he laughed.

"We won't?" Brennan whispered, looking up at Booth.

He searched her face. "_What_? Do you want to?" asked Booth, shocked that Brennan would even be open to the idea.

Brennan and Booth stared at each other silently, holding each other's gaze for a few moments, but then Violet reached up and touched Brennan's nose, snapping the tension.

"We can talk about this later," Brennan whispered, smiling, slipping Violet into a cardigan and fastening the buttons.

Booth nodded and grabbed the car keys, heading outside.

"Hey, Booth," Brennan asked, "can I drive?"

He laughed to himself and shook his head. "Not a chance," he smirked.

"Seeley!" Delia smiled, rushing over to greet her son.

"Hey, mom," he laughed, hugging her loosely with one arm as he positioned Violet onto his hip.

Delia beamed, taking Violet into her arms and kissing her. "Oh, I've missed my grandbabies," Delia chirped, stroking Violet's cheek.

"Hello, my little sweet pea," Delia grinned, tickling her under the chin. Delia smiled as Violet giggled, before turning her attention back to Booth.

"Where's Parker and Tempe?" she asked, frowning.

"Oh, don't worry, ma, they're around here somewhere. I should warn you that Tempe…" he spoke, his words drifting off as they averted their gaze to the direction of the squeals.

"Mommy, do the Wonder Woman twirl," pleaded Parker, his voice oozing with excitement.

"Okay, buddy," Brennan laughed, swinging Parker onto her hip and spinning over towards Booth and his mother.

Parker shrieked with laughter and Brennan beamed; _today wasn't turning out to be so bad after all._

Brennan stopped when they reached them, and Parker tightened his arms around her neck, kissing her cheek.

Brennan lowered him to the ground and laughed, slightly dizzy from the twirling. "That was so much fun," Parker grinned, looping his arms around Brennan's middle, "you're the best mommy ever!"

Brennan squeezed him gently to her, before glancing up and noticing Delia.

"Hello, Dee," smiled Brennan, lifting her hand above her eyes, using it as a visor.

"Hey, Tempe," Delia grinned, winking at her affectionately, "do I want to ask about the costume?"

Delia chuckled to herself and Brennan laughed. "I made a deal with Parker," she explained, glancing down at him. _He was being abnormally quiet._

"Hey, Park. You aren't going shy on me, are you?" Delia teased, tugging his cheek softly.

"Hey, grams," he smiled, before looking past her warily.

Brennan followed his gaze and she became aware of another boy stood with his back to them; Joe.

Parker's fingers clawed at Brennan's stomach and she hoisted him back up. Brennan gestured to Booth with her head; letting him know that Joe was around.

"It's okay, Park," Brennan whispered into his ear, "he can't hurt you." Parker nodded his head.

"I know he can't, 'cause you're a superhero," Parker murmured.

Suddenly, Brennan found the answer to a question that had been buzzing inside her head for the past few hours; the reason why Parker wanted her to wear the outfit.

Booth draped his arm around Brennan's shoulder and pulled her in closer to him.

"Where's dad?" Booth asked, surprised that he had not yet put in an appearance.

"Oh, he's probably off raiding the buffet," laughed Delia. Booth anticipated Brennan's actions and he could hear the words about to fall out of her mouth, as a smirk played on her lips.

"Don't even think about it," Booth whispered, narrowing his eyes at her and pressing a chaste kiss onto her temple.

All of a sudden, Parker's face lit up, pointing behind Brennan into the distance.

"Grandpa Harry," Parker squealed, excited.

"Go say hello," Brennan smiled, setting him back down on the floor. Parker raced over to see his grandfather.

"Let's go and find somewhere to sit," suggested Booth, guiding them over the the picnic benches that had been set out in preparation.

Violet lay sleeping across Delia's chest as the adults talked, making tiny purring sounds as she dreamed.

"I don't know how you did it, Tempe," Delia smiled happily.

"Did what?" asked Brennan, her brow wrinkling in confusion.

"Parker doesn't take to many people, but he is besotted with you. You've really captured his heart," Delia explained.

"Well, I do live with him, so naturally he is going to develop some attachment to me. It is an anthropological probability," Brennan stated, nodding her head.

"Uhm, well…" Delia mumbled, unsure of how to respond.

"Bones, that isn't what she meant," Booth spoke, cutting over the top of his mother.

"Oh," Brennan frowned, "well what _does _she mean then?"

"She means, that although Parker is generally quite an affectionate and conversational boy, he doesn't give people his trust easily," he smiled.

"Like someone else I know," he added, quietly, so that only Brennan heard it.

"However, when it comes to you… well, I've never seen him care so much about anyone. Probably not even me," he explained softly, "he'd do anything for you."

Brennan blushed. "I'd do anything for him too," she smiled.

"We can see that," laughed Delia, gesturing to her costume.

A flush spread from Brennan's cheeks to the point where her costume met her chest. Booth was beginning to fear that his mother had offended Brennan because for a few moments, she remained completely and utterly mute.

Suddenly, out of the blue, Brennan started to laugh. Uncontrollable, indescribable, _hysterical _laughter that shook her body, before it melted away, leaving Brennan hunched over and sobbing bitterly in its wake.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to: **0Infinite0Possibilities0**

**Marshmallows** for everyone. :D

A review would be **refreshing. **


	39. Words & Jokes

**CHAPTER 39. **Words & Jokes

* * *

_To us, family means putting your arms around each other and being there._

- Barbara Bush

* * *

"Hon, are you okay?" asked Delia, turning to her side and smoothing her hand over Brennan's shoulder.

"I didn't mean to upset you," she whispered, biting her lip as Brennan's body was racked with sobs.

Brennan shook her head profusely. "It's… it's not that," Brennan choked, "it's just…"

She let out a loud yelp as she noticed the people staring at her. Some of the other guests had turned around to see what the fuss was about and they were now gazing at Brennan with prying eyes.

Delia slipped Violet into the carrier on the table in front of her, and then encircled her arms around Brennan's trembling form. Booth waved his hand at the onlookers, signalling for them to mind their own business.

"It's okay, pet, let it out," soothed Delia, rubbing her back softly.

Booth didn't want to interrupt this beautiful moment between Brennan and his mother, so instead of speaking Booth simply eased his hand over the table, taking Brennan's inside it.

Brennan rested her head against Delia's shoulder and tried to string together a sentence.

She straightened up, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry, it's just that seeing you with Violet… well, it's like I'm part of a whole family again. But then it makes me realise that… that my mom will never see Violet. It's irrational I know, but it's just… hard," Brennan whimpered.

"I miss having a mother around sometimes," she sniffed.

"Oh, love," Delia whispered, stroking Brennan's cheek tenderly, "listen, I know that I could never replace your mom, but I want you to know I'll always be here if you need me. There are second chances; think about Parker."

Brennan's eyes filled up with tears again and she hugged Delia tightly, before taking Booth's hand once again. "Thank you," Brennan whispered, smiling at her.

Booth grinned and he let a small chuckle emanate from his throat. "See, Tempe, she doesn't hate you," he confirmed, kissing her hand delicately.

Delia laughed and Brennan's cheeks flashed scarlet. "You thought I hated you?" Delia asked with a chuckle.

Brennan was mortified. "It's just that, well, many people dislike me because of my profession, or because I'm not the average 'girl next door' type. I guess I just never thought you would think I was suitable for Seeley," Brennan confessed.

Delia smiled affectionately, and Brennan realised that the charm smile spanned over more generations than she had initially thought. "You have a good heart, pet, and my boys are crazy about you. That's good enough for me," Delia assured her. Brennan beamed.

"So, you're happy that we're together?" Booth asked, fully aware of the answer having discussed it several times previously, but wanting to give Brennan even more confidence in his family. He ran his thumb over her knuckles and smiled at her.

Delia looked at Violet who was just beginning to wake up. Delia smiled. "When you give me grandbabies this beautiful, how can I be anything but happy?" Delia grinned, winking at Brennan.

Brennan smiled and unstrapped Violet, lifting her into her lap.

"Hello, beautiful, have you got a smile for mommy?" Brennan cooed, unbuttoning Violet's cardigan and peeling it off.

Violet giggled excitedly. "Momo, momo," she squealed happily, as Brennan kissed her hands.

Brennan gasped in awe and looked up at Booth, met by a smile of equal intensity.

Booth leaned over and picked Violet up, rising to his feet and spinning her around in the air.

"You said your first word, poppet," he said proudly, kissing her head.

"You're so smart, just like your incredible mommy," he grinned, glancing at Brennan.

"Momo," Violet repeated, smiling.

Delia wrapped her arm around Brennan's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You know, sweetie, you can call me 'mom' if you like," Delia whispered. Brennan's eyes filled with crystal tears.

_Mom. _A word that Brennan had never been able to refer to someone as since she was fifteen, and here was Booth's mother offering her the opportunity.

"Thank you," Brennan smiled, "_mom."_ Delia patted her knee affectionately and winked.

"There we go," Delia grinned, and Brennan returned her smile. _Somehow the name sounded so natural, slipping from her lips._

A few moments later, Parker came running over, his grandfather in hot pursuit.

"Hey, Tempe," said Harry cheerfully, placing a hand on her shoulder and tightening it gently.

"Hello, Harry," Brennan smiled, as Parker scrambled into her lap, clumsily knocking off half of the items on the table.

"Hey, Park," she whispered, stroking his head gently, "guess what, Violet said her first word."

"Really? Can I hear?" Parker begged.

"Well, we can't make her say it, sweetie, but I'm sure she'll say it again soon," Brennan assured him, pressing a soft kiss onto his temple.

"Harry, I told Temperance that she can call me 'mom' if she likes," said Delia, raising her eyebrows at him, urging him on.

"Well, Tempe," smiled Harry bashfully, "I know you have someone to call 'dad' already, but it can't hurt to have two, right?"

Brennan blushed and placed a gentle kiss onto the hand that still rested against her shoulder. "Thank you," she grinned.

"Mommy, want me to get you veggie burger?" Parker offered, running his fingers over her cheeks softly.

"No, thank you, sweetheart. I feel a bit queasy so I'd better not," she smiled.

"Okay. Mommy?" he smiled cheekily.

"Yes, Park?" she asked, smoothing away the hair that had fallen into his eyes.

"I love you," he beamed, "thanks for wearing your costume. You look _wonder_ful." He exploded into giggles and kissed her cheek.

Booth laughed and slapped him a high five to show him his approval.

Brennan sighed before breaking into a grin; same charm smile, same sense of humour_, same exceedingly bad joke. _They were her boys, and she wouldn't have them any other way.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to: **Alacaeriel**

**Pancakes** for everyone. :D

A review would be **gripping.**

**In memory of someone's very special Grandpa Harry, who was just as cute, and just as loved.**


	40. Lotion & Tea

**CHAPTER 40. **Lotion & Tea

* * *

_Love is the best medicine, and there is more than enough to go around once you open your heart._

**-** Julie Marie

* * *

Brennan rushed in to Angela's office with her cell phone pressed to her ear and Violet bouncing on hip, playing with her keys.

Brennan hung up, turning to Angela and grinning.

"Hey, Ange," she smiled, placing the baby bag down on the counter.

"Hey, sweetie, how's Booth holding up?" Angela inquired.

"He's asleep at the moment, I checked his temperature before we left and it's really peaking," Brennan sighed, "he's being a really good sport about it, as always."

"Having chickenpox sucks if you're an adult. It's so much worse," Angela groaned. Brennan nodded in agreement.

Angela slowed down the chewing movements she was making with her gum and nodded.

"Thanks for having her tonight and for getting Jack to drop Parker off later, Ange; you're my saviour. It's exhausting taking care of Booth and I just can't give Violet the attention she needs while I look after him," Brennan smiled gratefully.

Angela laughed and wondered if Brennan had picked up on her religious reference.

"You know I'd do anything for this little angel," Angela grinned, lifting Violet up.

"Hello, sweetheart, Auntie Angela's going to take care of you while your poor daddy has chickenpox," Angela smiled, kissing her nose softly.

"Look, I know Goodman's given me the day off, but you can phone me about your findings at any point and I'll assist as much as I can," Brennan offered.

"Thanks, Bren, but I think we have it covered. Go see to your man," Angela chuckled.

"Okay," Brennan laughed, "I guess I had better _go see my man_ then, hadn't I? He'll be waking up soon, if he hasn't already." She giggled as Angela winked at her.

Violet started crying as Brennan prepared to leave, and Brennan lifted her out of Angela's arms for a moment to say goodbye. "Bye princess, be good for Auntie Angela," Brennan whispered, rubbing her hand over the back of Violet's head tenderly, "mommy's going to miss you so much."

"Momo," Violet echoed. Brennan gushed and kissed Violet's hand.

"Yes, that's right, sweetie. I'm your 'momo', and I'm going to be back with you before you know it," Brennan smiled.

Angela swatted Brennan's arm. "You never told me Violet had said her first word," Angela complained.

"Sorry, it was two days ago. Things have been pretty hectic since then," Brennan sighed, kissing Violet's cheek and gently handing her back to Angela.

Brennan leaned forward and kissed Angela's cheek, thanking her once more. "Bye, Ange, take care of my little genius," Brennan whispered, brushing her fingers through Violet's curls.

"I will. Take care of my gorgeous FBI hunk. Well, _your _gorgeous FBI hunk," chuckled Angela.

"I will," Brennan smiled, waving once more and kissing Violet's hand, before dashing back to the car.

Booth was still asleep on the couch when Brennan came home and she couldn't help but smile; he looked so adorable with little red spots all over his face.

She crouched down next to the sofa and stroked his head, brushing his cheek softly with her fingers.

"Hey," she whispered, as his eyes fluttered open; running her hand over his forehead to check his temperature.

"Hi, beautiful," he replied groggily.

"I'm afraid I can't say the same about you," she chuckled, sticking her tongue out at him.

He narrowed his eyes at her but she could see their familiar sparkle retained between the slits.

"How are you feeling? Do you need me to reapply some more calamine lotion?" Brennan asked anxiously.

"No thanks, I'm good. A cup of tea would be great though," he sighed.

"Okay, I think I can manage that," she smiled, standing up and wandering into the kitchen.

She came back with his drink and a jar of peanut butter; a packet of Oreos tucked snugly under her arm. His face lit up when she entered, setting the objects down on the coffee table.

"You always know how to cheer me up," he grinned, as she pushed the armchair closer to the sofa so she could sit next to his head.

"Well, that's my job," she smiled, pressing a tender kiss onto his lips, "and you'd better get used to it, because I plan on loving you for a very, very long time."

Booth blinked slowly. "Bones, I don't want to love you forever," he whispered.

Brennan recoiled in alarm, fear shaking her body. "W-what? But I thought…" she mumbled, the lump in her throat making her words disjointed.

"Wait, Bones," Booth smiled, reaching for her hand, "that came out wrong. Of _course _I will love you forever. What I meant was that I don't _just_ want us to have that. I don't want to have a marriage where we turn into companions. I am going to be _in _love with you forever."

He kissed her hand and she released the breath she hadn't realised she was holding, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Good," she beamed, nuzzling his fingers with her nose, "I don't want that either."

She leaned forward and pressed her mouth to his, teasing his lips with her tongue. He pulled her collar, allowing her to slide forward and deepen the kiss. She pulled back smiling, pecking his lips once more before sitting up.

She brushed the back of her hand over his cheek and sighed. "I'm going to be in love with you forever too," she whispered, grinning like a fool.

Booth was ecstatic. "Oh _really?_ I thought you couldn't predict the future," he smirked.

"I may not be able to tell you when the world's oil supply is going to run out, or exactly when the sun is going to explode, but believe me; I _can_ tell you without any hesitation or doubt that I will definitely be in love with you forever," she stated.

She burst out laughing. "I suggest you wipe that smug look off your face if you want me to make you soup later," she chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry, it's just that you have no idea how happy that makes me feel," he grinned.

Brennan beamed. "Do you want a blanket or are you warm enough?" she quizzed, seeing the shudder that ran through his body.

"A blanket would be nice, if you don't mind. Can you pass me the Oreos and peanut butter?" he pouted.

"Sure, Seeley, whatever you want, so long as you don't get up from the couch," she smiled, getting up to grab a blanket.

She unrolled it over his body and kissed him softly, licking some peanut butter from his top lip.

"You know it still gives me tingles when you kiss me. It always will," he grinned, stroking her hair.

She smiled, but then lowered her gaze to her hands, snagging her lip between her teeth before releasing it and lifting her eyes.

"Booth, did you mean what you said the other day, about not wanting to have any more children?" Brennan mumbled quietly.

Booth sighed. "Yes. I know you don't want any more kids, Bones, and I'm fine with just having Violet and Parker. Besides, with your work and everything…" Booth began, but Brennan couldn't take it any more and she yelped.

"Booth, I'm pregnant," Brennan whispered, stopping him dead in his tracks. Her eyes were glazed with tears, some of which had spilled down her cheeks.

Booth tugged her hand gently and lifted the blanket up, letting her climb beneath it to lie beside him.

Brennan revelled in the feeling of his body enveloping hers, but she lay with her back to him, unable to look him in the eye.

"I want you to be happy, Booth. I want to _make _you happy. I want you to want this baby just as much as you wanted Violet," she wept.

"I'm so, so sorry, Booth. I've done it again; I've gone and ruined everything. Please don't be angry with me," she spluttered, trying to maintain a sense of control.

Booth's spotty arms wrapped themselves around her abdomen and he kissed her neck. "Temperance, I'm not angry, not at _all,_" he murmured, licking the sensitive spot under her ear.

She flipped over in his arms and finally saw the grin that had spread its way over his face.

"You're not?" she sniffed, searching his eyes.

"Oh, Tempe, I am happy. _Ecstatically_ happy. The idea of having another baby with you is utterly amazing; I only said that because I didn't think that _you _wanted to have anymore. I love you, Bones, and I would do anything to make you happy. Being with you is _everything _to me," he whispered.

She snuggled her head into the crook of his neck and he felt her beam against him. "My mom is going to be over the moon," Booth laughed, leaning down and capturing her smile with his mouth.

"I really am happy, Tempe, but is it okay if we celebrate tomorrow? I feel like I've been smashed over the head with a shovel right now," he groaned.

She laughed, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. "Okay," she smiled.

"Being with you is everything to me too. That's partly why I love Violet and Parker so much, they have so much of you in them, and me too," she grinned, before blushing, "well, I mean Violet of course. Parker obviously…"

Booth pressed a finger to her lips to prevent her from continuing. "I see _you_ in Parker every day, Bones; _every day_. And you have no idea how incredible that is for me," Booth said honestly.

Brennan's face lit up and she cuddled him closer.

"Bones, can you scratch my arm please?" Booth moaned a few minutes later.

Brennan laughed. "No way, let me get up to get some lotion," she ordered, as his arms tightened around her.

"But I'm so comfy with you in my arms. It makes me feel better," he protested.

"Booth!" she warned, "I'll be gone for less than a minute, and I'll climb back next to you I promise. If you don't let go the itching will just get worse."

"Not if you scratch it," he pouted.

She rolled her eyes and pressed a kiss onto his forehead, before wriggling out, forcing him to reluctantly let go.

When Hodgins swung by to drop Parker home after school, they found Booth and Brennan; a tangle of limbs on the sofa, the South Park movie still blaring from the television.

Hodgins quickly flicked it off before Parker got a chance to hear what was being said. Brennan and Booth looked so peaceful that he didn't want to disturb them.

"Hey, Park, would you like to come back to mine and Angela's tonight, so that your mom and dad can get some shut eye? We can race some beetles if Angela lets us," suggested Hodgins.

Parker nodded enthusiastically. "Okay, that's the spirit. Go grab some clothes and clean stuff for school tomorrow, buddy," Hodgins whispered, patting Parker on the back.

Parker nodded and ran off to pack his bag. Hodgins scribbled a note for the couple and left it next to the phone on the coffee table. He took Parker's hand and led him out smiling, allowing the exhausted couple to remain in their own little world.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to: **mustanggirlz07**

**Charms** for everyone. :D

A review would be **riveting.**


	41. Guns & Bullets

**CHAPTER 41. **Guns & Bullets

* * *

_Originally humans were combined of four arms, four legs, and a single head made of two faces, but Zeus feared their power and split them all in half, condemning them to spending their lives searching for the other half to complete them._

- Greek Mythology

* * *

Booth could hear gunshots ricocheting off the walls inside the warehouse. He ran to the boot and pulled on a bulletproof vest, making his way around to the passenger side door, which was now being opened.

He blocked Brennan's exit with his arms to prevent her from getting out.

"Bones, stay in the car. These guys are dangerous," Booth warned.

"I know they are, that's exactly the point. You aren't going in there alone, Booth, so either you let me come in there with you or we wait for the SWAT team to arrive," she stated, sticking her chin out indignantly.

"_No_. If I wait, the suspect will have ample time to escape and I can't let that happen. But, Bones, please stay in the car. I need someone to phone the ambulance if people inside need medical attention, and there is no reception inside. Promise me, Temperance; promise me you'll stay in the car," he pleaded.

She folded her arms across her chest and scowled at him. "Fine. I promise to stay in the car. But don't try to play the hero, Booth, I won't have you getting yourself killed," she protested.

"I love you. Be careful," she whispered.

Booth was about to reply but another echoed gunshot spurred him on. He pecked her lips before shutting the door and running towards the building.

Brennan watched the building intently, praying – yes, she was actually _praying_, that Booth would be alright.

She suddenly saw him, emerging from the side door and her heart almost stopped with relief, but it was short lived when he signalled to her that he was simply going in through a different entrance.

Out of nowhere, a ragged looking man, started running up behind him. _Oh god, the assailant had a partner._

Brennan darted out of the car and screamed Booth's name.

The man spun around before Booth had time to respond, firing off his weapon towards Brennan.

Booth's face went wide with horror. He squeezed the trigger of the gun, sending a bullet directly into the suspect's heart.

Brennan's chest was burning. She dropped to her knees, before falling backwards, feeling her thoughts spiralling away as her body slammed into the concrete.

"Temperance," she heard Booth whispering, as she lay trembling in his arms. She recognised the noise of the SWAT team swarming the building and as her eyes drifted shut, she wondered whether the hostages were safe.

"Temperance, you're going to be fine. The ambulance is coming. I'm right here," Booth chanted, and that was the last thing she heard, playing over and over again in her head as her mind wandered off; far, far away.

When her eyes shot open, she could hear the steady sound of her own breathing, and the distinct sound of gentle snores coming from the man whose head now rested on her stomach.

She ran her fingers through his hair and he instantly felt it, immediately jolting into an upright position.

"Bones, thank god," Booth whispered, kissing her forehead softly.

"Booth, the hostages, are they okay?" Brennan asked, wincing as she tried to prop herself up.

"They're safe, Bones. SWAT got there in time, he soothed, stroking her cheek.

"Booth, how did I get shot?" Brennan frowned. Some things had slipped from her memory.

Brennan felt Booth tense up against her and then pull away completely. "Please, Bones, lets not talk about this right now," he murmured.

"Why not? I deserve to know don't I? Do I not deserve to know how this huge wound appeared on my shoulder, why I am in so much pain?" she snapped.

"Bones, please, I can't," he mumbled.

"Booth!" she yelled, her eyes burning into him.

"Fine! You want to know? I'll tell you. You got out of the car, Bones. You _promised _me that you would stay there, but you didn't. The suspect was coming after _me, _Bones, _I _should be the one lying there, not you," he hissed, pacing the floor.

"Are you mad at me?" Brennan frowned, watching Booth as he walked up and down, clenching his fists.

"Of course I'm mad at you! Why couldn't you have listened to me, for once in your life?" Booth snapped.

Brennan was about to respond, but the sight of a petrified little boy in the doorway stopped her.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to: **Kemowitch92**

**Jewels** for everyone. :D

A review would be **delectable.**


	42. Shirts & Scissors

**CHAPTER 42.** Shirts & Scissors

* * *

_God made many puzzle pieces, but only those two 'cut out' for each other, can fit together to create a perfect and beautiful picture._

- Jessica Cochran

* * *

"Hello, sweetheart," Brennan smiled, beckoning Parker over to her bed.

"Mommy," he whispered, as he ran over, his bottom lip wobbling, "are you better now?"

"Well, I'm not allowed to leave here yet because my shoulder's still a bit sore. I'm okay though, sweetie," she grinned, wiping away the tears that had trickled from his eyes.

"I was so scared," he said quietly, burying his nose into her hair as he wrapped his arms around her neck, careful to avoid her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Park," she murmured, smiling sadly, "I'm right here, I won't leave you, I promise."

Parker whimpered and looked over at Booth, who was staring out of the window intently. He was clearly avoiding Brennan's eyes and that was evident even to Parker.

"Mommy, why are you and daddy fighting? Don't you love each other no more?" Parker sniffed, clinging to Brennan.

Brennan inhaled deeply and her eyes filled with water. Booth spun around and walked back over to the side of Brennan's bed, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Parker, I love your mommy more than anything in this world. I was only yelling because I was worried about her, buddy. Don't worry, we aren't going to fight anymore," Booth whispered, patting his back softly to reassure him.

"Do you think you could go see Uncle Jack for a minute so I can speak to your mommy?" Booth asked Parker kindly.

Parker kissed Brennan's cheek delicately and nodded. "I'll be back in a minute, mommy," Parker smiled, running outside of the room.

Booth perched on the edge of the bed and lovingly tucked a stray tendril of hair behind Brennan's ear. "I'm so sorry, Temperance. I'm not really mad at you. It's just that shouting was easier than admitting to myself that I almost lost you," he whispered, a line of liquid trickling down his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Booth. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm right here," she mumbled, wrapping her arm around his back and crashing their lips together. The kiss was deep and tender, both giving everything they had, pouring their love into it as an acknowledgement of their partnership.

"Don't ever risk your life like that again. I can't live without you, Bones. I'd die too," he said, as a shiver shook his body.

Brennan's eyes were glassy as she kissed away his tears. "I can't live without you either, Booth. No matter how much I love Parker and Violet, I wouldn't want to exist in a world without you in it. I'd retreat back inside myself, the way I used to be before I met you," she whispered.

They sat for a moment, comforted by each other's presence. Brennan gasped suddenly, her hand shooting down to her abdomen. "Booth, the baby, is it okay?" she asked, fear enveloping her.

"It's fine, Bones," he grinned, leaning down and kissing her stomach through her hospital robe.

"That reminds me, I've brought some things for you," he smiled, reaching down into the bag next to his feet.

He pulled out two dress shirts; one was navy blue, and the other was white with pale blue stripes.

Brennan laughed when she saw them; picking one up and running her fingers over the collar, before bringing it up to her nose and inhaling deeply.

"One of them is clean and one of them is worn. I wasn't sure which you'd prefer," he chuckled, "I brought my favourite ones so you'd better appreciate it. I even cut a sleeve away in each so that you can get your dressing changed easily," he grinned proudly.

She shuffled over in the bed, wanting him to lie down beside her.

"Let's get you changed first," he whispered, pulling the curtain around the bed to give them some privacy from visitors; they were safe from the eyes of other patients anyway because she had a private room.

He untied her robe, peeling it away softly and pressing a feather light kiss onto her collarbone, before slipping her good arm into the shirt. He pulled the shirt around her back and then eased the other arm through the section that he had cut away.

He fastened the buttons for her, pressing soft kisses up her body onto the exposed skin beneath each one as he fastened them.

He pulled back the curtain and climbed up next to her on the bed. "You are so beautiful," he whispered, taking her hand and tenderly bringing it to his lips.

"Thank you," she smiled, snuggling into him.

"Is Violet okay?" she asked, tucking her feet between Booth's legs to keep her toes warm.

"She's with Cullen at the moment, but she keeps crying for you," Booth said honestly.

Brennan frowned in disbelief. "She's with _Cullen?_" she exclaimed.

Booth laughed. "Yup. He came to the hospital when he heard about the shooting and the two instantly bonded. He's taken her to the zoo to keep her occupied for a few hours," he chuckled.

"You told him that she gets scared of the tigers, right? And not to take her into the reptile part?" she said, panic evident in her voice.

He shook his head with amusement. "Yes, Bones. She's in good hands," Booth assured her.

"What is so funny?" she laughed, regarding his contorted grin.

"Nothing much. I just love the fact that you're such an alpha mommy," he chuckled, fully expecting a punch in the jaw.

She raised an eyebrow. "I am not, that's not even a real thing, Booth. But yes, I suppose I am protective over my young, it's a natural maternal impulse," she stated.

"Well, I find it very sexy, Bones," he grinned, kissing her forehead softly.

"Mind you, you were protecting yourself a bit, weren't you?" he smirked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she frowned, looking at him expectantly.

"Come on, Bones. Violet is _not _afraid of the reptile area, you just don't want her to start liking it because then _you _will have to take her in there," he said knowingly.

"Fine, I admit it. But if that's the way you're going to be, maybe we should take Parker to that circus he's been begging to go to," she murmured, smiling victoriously.

He pouted at her; his nostrils flaring. She couldn't contain her laughter. "You look like a chimpanzee when you do that," she chuckled, "but I guess, since I'm so in love with you, I'll let it slide."

"_You are_? Well, what a coincidence. I'm _hopelessly _in love with you too," he laughed, kissing her lips tenderly.

They pulled apart when they heard Parker letting out a deep sigh of disapproval. "Daddy, you said you weren't going to make any more babies," Parker reminded him, his hands resting on his hips.

Booth looked across at Brennan and winked at her, pulling Parker onto his lap.

"Well, buddy…" Booth began, holding Brennan's hand as they told him the news.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to: **TheBlueHour**

**Pixies** for everyone. :D

A review would be **sugary.**


	43. Brownies & Movies

**CHAPTER 43. **Brownies & Movies

* * *

_We find rest in those we love, and we provide a resting place in ourselves for those who love us._

- Saint Bernard

* * *

Parker dived onto the sofa and snuggled down into the expansive cushions.

Booth set up the DVD player to play 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'; sitting Violet down on the sofa next to Parker while he fiddled with the buttons.

Parker wriggled with anticipation as Booth fast-forwarded through the advertisements at the beginning.

Brennan came in, holding a freshly made bowl of popcorn and a tray of fudge brownies. She put them down on the coffee table and cuddled up next to Booth, resting her head on his shoulder.

Parker gave Brennan his best attempt at 'puppy dog eyes' and pouted at her. "Can I have a brownie please, mommy?" he begged.

"Sure, Park. You can have some popcorn too if you like," she smiled, tucking her feet up on the sofa next to her.

Parker grinned and reached out, snapping up a plate and a brownie.

"Can Violet have some? She keeps trying to pull it out of my hand," Parker asked.

"No, sweetie, the sugar will be bad for her developing teeth," Brennan explained, "hold on, I'll go fetch a Rusk for her."

"Okay, mommy," Parker beamed.

When Brennan returned, Parker and Booth were howling with laughter at the scene on the television. A smile graced her lips as she sat back down, pulling Violet onto her lap as she sank into the couch.

"Here you go, darling," Brennan whispered, trying not to disturb the film as she gave Violet the cookie.

Violet nibbled on her Rusk happily with her eyes glued to the screen. Brennan transferred Violet to the sofa as she got up to fix some drinks. Booth had to take a work call a few minutes later, leaving Violet and Parker alone on the sofa.

Violet started giggling when the little men came onto the screen, and Parker smiled at her, lifting her into his lap.

Parker laughed. "They're funny aren't they, Violet," Parker grinned, cuddling her, "they're called Oompa Loompas."

Violet smiled and turned her face to look at Parker, brushing his cheek with her fingers.

Parker tore his gaze from the television and looked at Violet. "Guess what, Violet, mommy and daddy told me that we're going to have another brother or sister," Parker whispered, pressing his finger to his lips as if he was telling her a secret.

"I hope they'll be as cute as you," he beamed, kissing her hand softly.

Brennan was finished in the kitchen but she waited in the doorway, observing the pair on the sofa. She was touched by their conversation.

"At first when mommy and daddy told me about you I was a bit scared, 'case they didn't like me so much no more, but don't you worry, they'll love us just the same," Parker informed Violet cheerfully.

Brennan could feel tears forming in her eyes as she heard Parker talk to his sister.

She stepped back into the room and slipped onto the sofa, allowing Xena to curl up in her lap.

Parker carried on speaking to Violet as the film progressed, content with her gentle noises as responses. Booth came back into the room and snuggled up to Brennan.

"Mommy, guess what! I know how they made the squirrels do their tricks," Parker announced excitedly.

"Really? Is it a secret or can you tell me?" Brennan smiled, stroking his head softly.

"I can show you afterwards. It's one of the extras on the film," Parker explained confidently, feeling smart that he knew something that the adults didn't.

"Thanks, Park," Brennan smiled, sipping her coffee.

"Don't worry, you guys, I told Violet some things about the new baby," Parker grinned.

"Oh, really? And what did you tell her?" Booth asked, nuzzling Brennan's cheek gently.

"That I'm 'cited for our new brother or sister. And now Violet's 'cited too, aren't you?" he beamed. Violet giggled sweetly and wrapped her tiny arms around Parker.

Brennan and Booth grinned proudly and Booth kissed her lips tenderly, celebrating what a good job they had done with their two little angels.

Parker yawned as the movie finished and he looked over at Brennan.

The Burmese cat still lay curled up in her lap and Brennan's hands rested on Xena's back. Brennan's eyes were tightly closed and Parker could hear tiny purring sounds; though he was unsure if they originated from Brennan or the cat.

"Come on, buddy," Booth smiled, switching off the television, "let's get you and Violet up to bed."

He lifted Violet's sleeping body out of Parker's lap and brushed her cheek softly with the back of his hand.

"Careful not to wake mommy, Parker," Booth whispered, ushering him upstairs.

When Booth finished reading Parker his story, he returned downstairs and found Brennan still sleeping soundly on the sofa.

He lifted Xena off her lap and scooped Brennan up, carrying her up the stairs.

He changed her into his shirt, before dressing himself in his pyjamas and climbing under the covers next to her.

"Sweet dreams, Bones," he whispered, dropping a soft kiss onto her neck.

"Sweet dreams, baby Booth," he smiled, slinging his arm over her stomach and covering their baby protectively, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to: **bluenotesgirl**

**Bunnies** for everyone. :D

A review would be **magnificent.**


	44. Bananas & Honey

**CHAPTER 44. **Bananas & Honey

* * *

_The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong._

- Mahatma Gandhi

* * *

It was Tuesday morning and things within the Jeffersonian were chaotic. Three people phoned in sick so they were forced to call in for substitutes; two of whom did not have the faintest clue about procedure. The third person roped into helping out was Cam, the only pathologist available at such short notice.

Cam slumped down onto the sofa in the rec room and groaned, holding her head in her hands. _These amateurs were hard to bear._

Gradually, she became aware of a tiny head poking around the door, followed by a soft chuckle and then the appearance of a whole body.

A little girl with chocolate brown eyes, rosy pink cheeks and a heart-wrenching smile, wobbled on shaky legs into the room.

She was wearing a pastel yellow dress with a daisy on the front of it. Her beautiful ringlets were fashioned into two loose pigtails; the curls springing out of the pink ties at the end.

She was the sweetest child that Cam had ever seen and she had to breathe deeply for a moment to convince herself that she wasn't imagining her.

Violet climbed up onto the sofa next to Cam, tilting her head to the side and observing this unfamiliar face.

Suddenly, a very frantic and _very _pregnant Angela waddled into the room, her tense expression easing as her eyes honed in on Violet.

"Violet! There you are, you naughty girl," Angela laughed, swinging her onto her hip and kissing her cheek, "you had Auntie Angela scared for a minute."

Angela looked over at Cam who shot her an embarrassed smile. "Your niece is beautiful, Angela. I am surprised that Dr. Brennan allows children in her lab though," Cam frowned, oblivious to the fact that this was Brennan's daughter.

"She sure is beautiful," Angela grinned, "but technically she isn't my…"

Brennan came running into the rec room and sighed with relief when she saw Violet with Angela. She swooped Violet up into her arms and tickled her gently.

"Momo," Violet squeaked, tightening her arms around Brennan's neck and cuddling up to her.

"Hello, princess," Brennan smiled, kissing Violet's brow tenderly, "you almost gave mommy a heart attack."

Brennan shifted her attention to Angela and smirked at her. "You know, Ange, when I paged you and told you that Violet had managed to lock me in my office _yet again, _I did hope that you'd send me someone to get me out," Brennan laughed, raising her eyebrows at her best friend.

"Sorry, babe, I had an infant to track down," Angela chuckled.

During this conversation, Cam sat open mouthed, unable to believe her ears. _Brennan was the mother of this adorable little girl? _Cam began to grow increasingly uncomfortable and her lip started to twitch.

Angela coughed and gestured for Brennan to turn around. Brennan frowned and rotated, coming face to face with an agitated looking Cam.

"Ca- Dr. Saroyan," Brennan choked, as Violet threaded her fingers into her mother's hair.

"Hello, Dr. Brennan," Cam said nervously, "your daughter… she's beautiful."

Brennan smiled at Cam shyly. She knew that it couldn't have been an easy thing for Cam to say.

"Thank you," Brennan whispered, "she's a little angel, aren't you, princess?" Brennan pinched her cheek lightly and Violet giggled, thrashing her legs around wildly.

Brennan smiled at her daughter with adoration, before looking back at Cam. "Looks like my genetics aren't so bad after all," Brennan murmured, shooting a nervous smile at Cam.

Cam blushed and she offered Brennan a sheepish grin. "Look, Dr. Brennan…" Cam started.

Brennan raised her hand in the air to stop her. "It's okay, Dr. Saroyan; it's liquid under the path," Brennan assured her.

Angela cringed and shook her head at her friend's useless pop culture reference attempt. _She had a feeling they needed to cover the basics again._

"No, please let me say this," Cam insisted, "what I said to you that day… it was terrible and I was way out of line. I thought that I was in love with Booth and I was just stupidly jealous. After I left, I met someone who I really _do _love, and I realised how foolish I had been."

"I didn't mean anything that I said. I know it doesn't erase what I did, but I want you to know that I really am sorry," Cam finished, biting her lip awkwardly.

Brennan looked across at Angela for reassurance. Brennan took a deep breath and reached out, taking Cam's hand.

"I forgive you, Cam," Brennan beamed, letting go of Cam's hand to catch Violet's pacifier as it fell out of her mouth, popping it back in.

Angela had tears in her eyes as she witnessed the reconciliation. "Aww, you guys," Angela sniffed, waving her hands in front of her eyes.

Brennan laughed and Cam raised her eyebrows chuckling, both exchanging a look.

"Look, Violet, your Auntie Angela is a sap," Brennan laughed, bending down to pick up Violet's pacifier from the floor after Violet dropped it again.

Brennan tutted and pressed Violet's nose softly. "I'll have to go and clean this now, clumsy," Brennan smiled.

"Here, Ange, you can hold her for a minute while I go and sterilise this," Brennan sighed playfully, handing Violet over to Angela.

"Come here, butterfingers," Angela laughed, kissing Violet's cheek.

"Angela," Violet smiled, snuggling up and resting her head on Angela's shoulder.

Cam grinned. "She really is gorgeous," Cam murmured, "do you hope your baby is like her?" Cam gestured towards Angela's swollen stomach.

Angela laughed. "No, this little kicker's a boy," Angela grinned, "I can tell he's going to be a real ladies man."

Angela paused for a moment, frowning thoughtfully.

"Cam, now that you and Bren are okay; you should come back and work here permanently. Dr. Thompson is awful and I know that Brennan hates her, as does Zach. I'm sure Goodman would be relieved to have you working here again," Angela suggested.

Cam beamed. "Maybe I will," she nodded.

Brennan came back into the office and smiled, slipping the pacifier back into Violet's mouth and lifting her out of Angela's arms.

"Hello again, sweetheart," Brennan whispered, kissing Violet's silky smooth hands gently.

Violet nuzzled her mother's cheek with her nose and sucked away happily.

"Hey, Bren, I was just telling Cam that she should come and work here again," Angela informed her.

"Please do! Dr. Thompson simply has no regard for protocol, or the standards that I like to maintain," Brennan muttered, shaking her head.

"Dada!" Violet squealed, waving her hand at Booth and beaming widely.

Booth strolled into the room and smiled, wrapping his arm around Brennan's shoulder and pecking her lips softly.

Brennan blushed and returned his grin, handing Violet to him. "Hey, Booth," Brennan laughed.

"Hey, Bones, how are my three favourite girls?" he asked cheerfully.

Angela raised her eyebrows at Booth in confusion. "Thanks, I guess," Angela chuckled.

"Oh, well then that'd be my four favourite girls actually," Booth changed.

"Don't forget Cam," Brennan added. Booth looked confused for a split second but snapped back to normal before Cam was able to notice his expression.

"_Okay, _my _five_ favourite girls," he corrected.

Angela shrieked and launched herself at Brennan, forgetting the added weight of the pregnancy and almost knocking her to the ground.

"Oh, sweetie, it's a girl? That's the best news ever! She can get married to my son," Angela screamed, her mind over-run with images of family get-togethers and grandchildren.

Brennan laughed and surprisingly; so did Cam. "You're harbouring another one in there?" Cam chuckled.

"Yes," Brennan smirked, "what can I say? Booth just can't help himself." She shot him a cheeky grin and bit her lip sexily.

Zach appeared behind the glass, beckoning to Cam. She got up from the sofa and smiled at Brennan and Booth. "Congratulations," she chirped, as she followed Zach out of the room.

Angela sighed and rubbed her lower back. "I'd better head off to the Angelator, see what I can do for our Jane Doe," Angela grinned, walking out of the office.

Booth smoothed Brennan's hair out her face. He kissed her again, this time lingering for a few moments before pulling back and brushing her cheek softly.

"What have you girls got lined up for today then?" Booth smiled, tickling Violet behind her ear.

"Well, I've got to sift through some paperwork, fill in some documentation and then begin further analysis on the femurs. Violet is going to watch 'Barney' on the portable DVD player, aren't you, sweetheart?" Brennan said, scrunching her nose up at Violet.

"Nanas," Violet squealed, clapping her hands together.

"That's right, princess. You can have bananas and honey mash for lunch, like I promised," Brennan smiled, pulling Violet's cheek playfully.

"Well, sounds like you'll have a better day than me then," Booth pouted, "I've got to go and conduct an interrogation."

Brennan stood on her tiptoes and pressed a dainty kiss on Booth's lips, receiving Violet in her arms.

"Have a nice day. I can't wait to get back out there in the field with you again," Brennan sighed, rubbing her nose gently against Violet's.

"Well I can't wait to have you back either, Bones. Zach is a nightmare," he laughed, earning him a punch in the arm.

"Bye," Brennan smiled, whispering into Violet's ear and telling her to wave, "we love you."

"Bye, bye," whispered Violet, flapping her arm up and down.

"Bye, I love you too," Booth grinned, regretfully turning around and heading out of the door, "you can fill me in on the whole Cam thing later."

Brennan nodded, shifting Violet onto her other hip. "Come on, beautiful, let's go mash you up some bananas," Brennan said happily, heading into the kitchen.

She hoped beyond anything else, that Zach and Hodgins hadn't used the honey up in another one of their 'completely essential' experiments. _Finding maggots in the fridge again would not be one of the job's perks._

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to: **MISSYAlexandra**

**Popsicles** for everyone. :D

A review would be **spiffing.**


	45. Snow & Ice

**CHAPTER 45. **Snow & Ice

* * *

_If you count all the stars in the sky, all the grains of sand in the oceans, all the roses in the world and all the smiles that have ever been, then you will have a sample of how much I love you._

- Anon

* * *

"Daddy, pull over so we can play in the snow," Parker pleaded, his hands and face pressed up against the car window.

"Did I hear the 'p' word in that sentence?" Booth asked, the warning tone causing a smile to find its way onto Brennan's lips. She fixed her eyes on a spot in front of her so that it would go unnoticed by Parker.

"Sorry, daddy. _Please_ can we?" he begged, his eyes still glued to the scenery outside.

Booth smiled. "That's my boy. We need to stop for gas in a minute, and then we can pull over and head to the park just down the road," Booth promised.

Parker shrieked excitedly. "Hear that, Violet? Mommy and daddy are going to let us play in the snow," Parker beamed, "I'll let you help me build my snowman if you want to." Parker announced the last part as if he was giving Violet and extreme privilege and Brennan grinned.

Violet smiled and stretched her hand out as far as she could, clasping Parker's hand tightly as their fingers came together.

When they got out of the car, Parker fidgeted impatiently as Brennan made sure that he was properly kitted out in a coat, hat and gloves before allowing him to play. He had narrowly escaped having to wear a scarf to complete the ensemble, complaining that it made his face itch.

Brennan wrapped Violet up warm in similar gear, kissing her cheek softly as she finished buttoning up her coat.

"Bones, think fast," Booth yelled, chuckling as a blast of snow and ice exploded against Brennan's coat.

"Booth!" she squeaked, her face frozen with playful outrage.

"Hit him back, mommy. I'll help," Parker grinned, bending down and bunching up the snow in his fists, moulding it into a ball and hurling it at Booth.

It connected with his stomach and Booth laughed. "Lucky shot," he teased.

"You wish," Brennan giggled, helping Violet to make a ball. Violet threw it at him and Booth purposely edged towards it; the tightly packed ammunition crumbling as it hit his chest.

"Come here, missy," he laughed, snatching Violet up in his arms and twirling her around in the air.

Brennan crept towards Booth and shoved a snow-filled hand down the back of his top, dropping the icy package next to his warm skin. He cried out and spun around, his eyes swarming with mischief.

"Are you playing dirty, Mrs Booth?" Booth smirked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Because as far as I'm aware, that particular tactic is against the rules," Booth informed her.

"Show me a copy of the rules and I'll gladly apologise," Brennan shot at him smugly.

Parker ran over to Brennan and tugged at her hand. "Let's make a snowman now," he grinned, holding out a carrot in his hand, "I stashed this in my pocket earlier so's I could give my snowman a nose."

Brennan folded her arms across her chest. "Is that one of the carrots you told me that you'd eaten?" she asked suspiciously.

"No, mommy. Look, it's still cold from the refrigerator, see?" he pouted handing it to her.

"Okay," she smiled, remaining secretly doubtful. The chill outside would easily account for the temperature of the carrot.

"Okay, mommy. We'll make the big ball for the bottom, and daddy and Violet can roll the next one, 'cause we're better," he grinned, smiling wryly at Booth.

Brennan high fived Parker, before taking his hand and leading him over to the thicker area of snow.

Parker packed a ball of snow and began to roll it along the ground, increasing the size as it built up fresh layers. When it got to a decent size, Brennan shared his hold on it, assisting him in pushing it along the floor to roll it into place.

When it was complete, Booth picked up the other ball and brought it over, placing it on top of the existing base.

They made one last ball for the head and added it to the stack, completing the body.

Parker smiled proudly at their handiwork and he ran over to his sister, taking her hand and gripping it tightly.

"Let's go get some stones and twigs for the eyes and arms," Parker smiled, leading his sister around the park.

Brennan and Booth stood close by, making sure that they didn't go too far.

Booth pulled Brennan closer to him, standing behind her with his arms around her waist, peppering kisses onto her cheek.

"Is that the same hat you wore on our Santa case?" Booth asked, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Yes, I believe it is. Why?" she asked.

"You have no idea how cute you looked that day. I wanted to kiss you so badly," he confessed, moving his hand under the bottom of her knitted pullover to rest over their baby.

She laughed and turned her head around briefly, delighting him with a quick kiss before following Parker with her eyes again.

"Well, you didn't have to wait long," she chuckled, remembering their mistletoe kiss.

"Have I told you lately how beautiful you are?" he asked, nuzzling her neck with his nose before resting his cheek against hers.

She smiled. "I believe you told me this morning," she whispered.

"You make me feel beautiful," she added, glancing at him sheepishly over her shoulder.

He grinned at her and rubbed her stomach softly. Parker and Violet came running back over laughing.

"Here, Violet," Parker smiled, handing his sister one of the stones, "don't put it into your mouth." He pulled out his own stone and grinned.

He pushed it into the head of the snowman and nodded in approval. "Look, you can push yours in next to mine," he explained patiently.

Brennan scooped her up so that she could reach and Violet pressed it in. The eyes were a little uneven, but Parker was a great big brother and he didn't complain.

"Well done, sis," he smiled, kissing her cheek softly, "we're almost finished."

He secured the carrot in place and stuck in the short sticks he had for the arms, completing the decoration with some small pebbles curving up in a half moon for the mouth.

Parker stepped back from observe the snowman and clapped with satisfaction.

He threw his arms around Brennan's waist and squealed happily. "Look at him, mommy! Have you still got my camera?" he asked, wanting to capture his masterpiece.

"You did a really good job, sweetheart," Brennan smiled, pulling out a disposable camera with Dory on it from her pocket.

"I'll take the photo, bub," she smiled, nodding her head towards the snowman; signalling for him to go and stand next to it.

"Go and get in the picture with Violet, handsome," Brennan grinned, pecking Booth's cheek.

He swung their daughter up into his arms and walked over, getting into position.

Brennan clicked down the shutter and beamed, treasuring the family moment. This was short lived however, because a few seconds later all hell broke loose.

Booth couldn't contain the giant sneeze that took him by surprise, causing him to shoot forward and stumble into the snowman.

There was a flurry of white as the snowman toppled over and crashed down to the floor.

Parker clasped his hands over his mouth and a whimper escaped his lips. Brennan bit her lip and exchanged an anxious glance with Booth.

Parker raced over to Brennan and buried his head in her thick coat. "Mommy, did you get a photo in time?" Parker sniffed, trying desperately not to cry.

"I sure did, sweetie, don't worry," Brennan comforted, running her fingers over his cheek softly, "and when we get to Philly we can get it printed out, and you can show your Grandpa Harry what an amazing job you did." Parker pulled back and smiled up at her.

"Sorry, buddy," Booth said guiltily, running his hand over the back of his head.

Parker shifted his eyes between Booth, the crumpled pile of snow, and Brennan, before finally settling his gaze on his father.

"It's okay, daddy. Accidents happen," Parker nodded wisely.

Booth was gobsmacked by the level of maturity that Parker was demonstrating and he grinned with pride. He guessed that he had his incredible wife to thank for that.

"That's right, sweetie," Brennan grinned, taking his hand as they all walked towards the car, ready to visit the rest of the Booths.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to: **Amenra5555**

**Berries** for everyone. :D

A review would be **majestic.**


	46. Suitcases & Meringues

**CHAPTER 46. **Suitcases & Meringues

* * *

_Unable are the loved to die for love is immortality._

- Emily Dickinson

* * *

Parker almost exploded with eagerness as they pulled into the driveway and unloaded everything from the trunk.

Delia heard the car backing in and she came running outside, her apron covered with dustings of flour from her recent baking.

"Grams," Parker beamed, launching himself into his grandmother's arms.

"Hello, prince charming! Have you got a magic kiss for your grandma today?" she grinned, pointing to her cheek.

Parker planted a big kiss there and licked his lips excitedly. "Have I made you feel better, grams?" he asked anxiously.

Delia closed her eyes tightly and then popped them back open, nodding her head.

"Yes, Park. I feel much better now," she whispered.

Brennan looked confused but Booth kissed the top of her head softly. "I'll explain later," he promised.

Parker ran inside to find his grandfather and Delia searched for the next target of her affections.

Her eyes shone when she saw little Violet; clothed in a lavender dress, with gray tights and black patent, buckle shoes.

She scooped her granddaughter up into her arms and kissed her cheeks fondly.

"Gammie!" Violet screamed, wrapping her legs tightly around Delia's middle.

"Hello, my little cherub," Delia chirped, stroking her head tenderly, "don't you look pretty in that lovely dress?"

Booth and Brennan were closing the trunk of the car, and Brennan was about to haul one of the suitcases off the ground.

Delia set Violet down gently and rushed over to Brennan, enveloping her in a giant hug. Delia looked back over her shoulder and called into the house.

"Jared, come out and help your brother with their suitcases. No heavy lifting for Tempe in her condition," she hollered.

She turned back to Brennan and hugged her once more. She pulled back and smiled at her, her kind eyes filled with love.

"Hello, sweetheart," Delia whispered, pressing a soft kiss against Brennan's temple.

"Hey, mom," Brennan beamed, squeezing Delia again gently before a shout from Booth broke their embrace.

"Hey, mom, it's me; your son. I'm the husband of your favourite daughter-in-law. Ring any bells?" he teased, walking over to pull his mother into a hug.

"Hello, Seeley, it's nice to have you home," Delia smiled, winking at Brennan.

Laura, Jared's wife, stood in the doorway fuming. _Mom? She had been married to Delia's son for six years and she had never once been permitted to call her that._

Brennan followed the Booths into the house with Violet in her arms, met by the welcoming scent of apple pie and meringues.

Brennan felt someone slipping an arm through hers and she turned her head to the side, facing the culprit.

"Hey, sis," Olivia winked. A smile spread over Brennan's face when she realised who it was.

"Hey, Liv," she beamed, as Violet waved at her aunt.

Booth's younger sister stood in front of them, wearing a wide smile on her face.

"Leave Violet with Seeley for a minute and come help me and Laura make dinner," Olivia grinned, kissing her niece's head tenderly.

"Laura and _I_," Delia corrected with a smirk. Olivia rolled her eyes and wandered past her mother into the kitchen.

A few moments later, Brennan emerged behind Olivia, offering Laura a smile.

"What can I do to help?" Brennan quizzed, rolling up her sleeves.

"You can start peeling those potatoes over there, if you like," Olivia suggested, pointing to a bowl on the counter. Brennan picked up the peeler and set to work skinning the potatoes.

"Are you looking forward to Olivia's famous turkey this Christmas?" Laura asked, kneading the bread dough forcefully.

"Well, actually I'm a vegetarian. I'll be having the nut roast," Brennan replied, fastening her hair up into a high ponytail.

"Oh, I see. You're one of _those _people," laughed Laura, rolling her eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Brennan frowned, pausing her activity.

"Just that you obviously have some kind of crazy love for animals or something," Laura muttered.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't sneer at my beliefs," Brennan said flatly, narrowing her eyes.

"No need to get touchy," Laura smirked.

Brennan looked across at Olivia who smiled apologetically.

Brennan continued to peel, gazing out of the window at the snowy scene outside.

"I'm excited to meet your dad, Tempe. From what mom's told me, he sounds like a sweetheart," Olivia grinned. Brennan smiled and nodded.

"I'm excited too. I've never met a criminal before," Laura added.

Brennan blushed furiously. "Don't call him that," she snapped defensively. _It may have had some truth to it but this woman had no right to stand there and judge him._

"Though, I am a little nervous about Joshua being around him. My son is very inquisitive and I don't want him to get any ideas," Laura whispered, faking a shudder.

"Well he's never had a negative impact on my children," Brennan snarled, the salt from her tears burning her eyes.

"Technically that's 'child'. Parker isn't actually your son," Laura stated, taking a sip from her wine glass calmly.

"Laura!" Olivia screamed, seeing the tears running down Brennan's cheeks.

"Parker _is _my son. Go to hell!" Brennan yelled, raising her voice considerably for the last part. She threw down the peeler and stormed out into the hallway.

"Bones, what's going on? You can't verbally attack people like that and then walk away," Booth frowned, holding her wrists softly.

Brennan's eyes glowed with anger and she tore her hands away from his grip.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have married me then," she shouted, her blood boiling, "give Violet her allergy medicine. I'm going for a walk."

She stomped towards the door and yanked it open. "Temperance, you'll freeze to death," Booth protested, still not registering her outburst.

"Maybe that'd be doing you all a favour," she snapped, stepping outside and slamming the door behind her.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to: **Music lover 4 life**

**Crystals** for everyone. :D

A review would be **angelic.**


	47. Trees & Trembles

**CHAPTER 47. **Trees & Trembles

* * *

_The bond that links your true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each other's life._

- Richard Bach

* * *

Olivia came running out into the hall. "Seeley, why were you shouting at Tempe?" she demanded, "she did nothing wrong." Her hands were on her hips as she frowned at her brother.

"I know," Booth said sheepishly, "I wasn't really thinking."

"Well go after her, you idiot. Laura was a complete bitch to her! I'll give Violet her medicine and put the kids to bed, now go get our girl," Olivia spoke, patting her brother's arm and then shoving him towards the door.

"Thanks, Livvy, I owe you," he sighed, grabbing his jacket from the coat stand and taking off after his Bones.

Brennan sat on the fallen tree with her knees drawn up to her chest, rubbing her hands together and breathing on them to warm them up.

_Booth was right; it had been stupid to come outside in this weather, but she couldn't go back now. __Booth was ashamed of what she had said and Laura hated her; the Booths would probably never look at her the same way again._

Booth's feet padded over the thick snow. He was lucky that no more had fallen as this allowed him to see the impressions her footsteps had left in the snow, leading him to her like a bread trail.

Brennan looked up when she heard someone treading towards her and she felt her eyes filling with fresh tears as she saw him.

"Booth, what are you doing out here? You can go back, I'll be in soon," she informed him, turning away and blowing on her hands again.

"Bones, I'm sorry for snapping at you. I know you wouldn't have said something if Laura hadn't given you reason to," Booth murmured.

Brennan sniffed and played with an imaginary thread on her sleeve. "I'm sorry for being an embarrassment to you, Booth. I tried my hardest to make a good impression on your family; I tried to cut down on my scientific terms, I even learned some new pop culture references. I tried, I really did, but when people scrutinise my morals…" she muttered, unable to finish as the tears overwhelmed her.

Booth climbed up next to her on the tree, wrapping his jacket around her shaking limbs and pulling her close to him. He cradled her head into his chest and rocked her softly.

"Tempe, you don't need to cut down on your scientific lingo, or learn stupid phrases, or do anything. Just be my Bones, because I love her more than life itself and I wouldn't want to change a single thing about her; not now, not ever," he whispered, stroking her head tenderly.

Brennan wove her arms around his chest and wept. "I don't care what people think about me," she mumbled, "but I can't stand them saying horrible things about my family."

"What did Laura say?" Booth frowned.

"That she doesn't want my dad to mix with her son at Christmas, because she doesn't want him to turn into a criminal," she mumbled.

"That's ridiculous," Booth exclaimed angrily, "your father is a good man, and he's great with our kids."

Brennan's hands gripped the back of his shirt tightly, her fists turning white from her vice-like grip. "I know, and I tried to tell that to Laura, but…" Brennan trembled, "she said that Parker isn't really my son."

Booth looked down at her as she said it and he gazed into her eyes, catching a glimpse of the pain that they held. He suddenly realised that this was the real reason that she was so rattled.

"Well Laura can _go to hell _then, can't she?" he laughed, trying not to let the venom behind his words become evident.

Brennan chuckled lightly, swinging her leg over so that she was seated in his lap, effectively straddling him.

"I hate fighting with you," she whispered, smiling sadly and running her long fingers through his hair.

"I hate fighting with you too, Bones," Booth sighed, kissing her eyelids softly, "do you want me to go back in there and ask Parker who his mom is? He sure as hell won't say Rebecca. He's _your _son, Tempe, and you're stuck with us Booth boys no matter what." He grinned, kissing her lips tenderly and trying to shield her from the cold.

"I like the sound of that," she smiled, resting her forehead against his.

"Let's get you back inside, gorgeous, it's freezing out here," Booth whispered.

"Booth, your family hates me now. I can't go back inside," she protested, her eyes glazed with fear.

"No-one could ever hate you, Tempe, especially not the Booths. Come on, I'm not going to let you get frostbite or something. We can go straight up to my room and snuggle up under the warm duvet," he smiled.

"Okay," Brennan sighed. She wasn't about to turn him down – she couldn't remember being colder in her life.

Booth shifted her weight in his lap and rose to his feet, lifting her up into his arms.

"Booth, put me down _right now_!" Brennan demanded, smacking his shoulder.

He could see the lights from the kitchen glowing not far from where they were and he smiled. "Do you want me to drop you?" he teased. She sighed and gave in, allowing him to carry her to the house.

They stumbled inside the doorway laughing, forgetting all about Laura until they heard voices coming from the living area.

Brennan stopped dead in her tracks and a haunted look appeared on her face. Booth brushed his lips over her forehead and laced their fingers together, bringing them upwards and kissing her palm.

Brennan peered into the living room, holding her breath.

Harry noticed her presence and walked over, draping his arm around her shoulder protectively.

"Looks like Seeley found her," Harry smiled, steering her inside to where everyone was seated. Booth followed close behind, offering Brennan his silent support.

She blushed when her scanning eyes stopped at Laura, who was staring daggers at her from across the room.

Delia sighed and shook her head. Brennan's tough demeanour wasn't fooling her. "Is everything okay now, love?" Delia asked, walking over and taking Brennan's hand.

Brennan nodded, hoping that it would be convincing enough.

"I'm fine now, mom. Thanks," Brennan smiled, giving Delia's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"It's _Delia,_" Laura snapped, folding her arms.

"No, it's _mom_," Delia asserted, frowning, "is this what it has all been about; some jealous competition against our Tempe for my affection? You aren't five years old, Laura, that isn't how it works."

Laura flushed, a crease appearing in her brow. "I'm sorry, it's just… aren't you concerned about the safety of your grandchildren; being around Temperance's father?" Laura asked cruelly.

"My grandchildren are also _his _grandchildren. Well, Violet and Parker are. He would never dream of doing anything to put them in danger," Delia pointed out.

"Parker _isn't _his grandson," Laura snapped, her chin poking out insistently.

Harry felt Brennan tensing in his arms as she clenched her fists. "Why do you have to keep saying that?" she screamed, the energy beginning to drain from her body.

"Laura, I think that we've heard quite enough from you," Delia stated firmly.

"Jared, I think it might be better if you made alternate arrangements for Christmas this year. I'm sorry, son," Harry said, his voice quiet but strong.

"But, Dad, don't you want the whole family here? We always spend it together," Jared frowned.

"I really am sorry, son. We'll miss you being there, but someone who gains pleasure in reducing our Tempe to tears is no family of mine," Harry stated bluntly.

Brennan's eyes were glassy and she turned in Harry's arms, burrowing her head into the crook of his neck.

She was overcome with emotions; she felt so unworthy of the love the Booths held for her. She had done nothing to deserve it, and yet it seemed somehow unconditional.

When she crawled into bed that night, she curled up on Booth's chest; drawing slow circles against his pecs and closing her eyes as her lids grew heavy.

"Goodnight, beautiful," Booth whispered, kissing her nose softly.

"Goodnight, Seeley," she smiled, her eyes still pressed tightly closed.

She wondered how a life that had once been so empty and lonely could undergo such a drastic change. Her father and her brother had returned, she had better friends than she ever could have imagined, and she had Booth; the man of her dreams.

She had Parker, and Violet, and another baby on the way; more love than she thought she would ever be able to give, or receive.

And now she also had the love of Booth's family.

Life just couldn't get any better; she felt a completeness that she had never even dared to hope for. She prayed that when her eyes flickered open tomorrow, she would still find Booth's arms closed tightly around her, so that she could be sure that this had not just been an incredible dream.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to: **Manonn**

**Snowcones** for everyone. :D

A review would be **freshening.**


	48. Strawberries & Cream

**CHAPTER 48.** Strawberries & Cream

* * *

_Love is a hidden fire, a pleasant sore, a delicious poison, a delectable pain, an agreeable torment, a sweet and throbbing wound, a gentle death._

- Fernando de Pujas

* * *

Brennan pushed the shopping cart along, rushing around the store as she consulted her colour-coded shopping list.

"Mommy, please can we get these?" Parker asked, holding up a box of Lucky Charms cereal.

Brennan sighed. "Parker, do you have any idea how much sugar they contain?" she commented, raising her eyebrows sceptically.

"Is that a no then?" he moaned, puckering his lower lip.

"We can get them, as long as you choose something nutritious as well," she answered, adding some items to the cart and checking off two more boxes as they relocated to the pasta aisle.

Parker frowned. "I don't know what that means," he stated, tapping her waist.

She laughed, thinking about how much he sounded like her. "I mean that you have to choose something healthy too," she explained, pressing his nose softly.

"Oh, cool," Parker smiled, licking his lips anxiously, "can I get some strawberries?"

She chuckled again, messing up his hair. "You sure can, squirt. They are high in vitamin C," she grinned.

Parker wore a confused expression for a moment, before turning his attention to Violet who was strapped into the cart.

"We can get some blueberries too, Violet's favourite," he suggested, pulling faces at his sister and making her squirm with giggles.

"Sounds like a good idea," Brennan beamed. She was thrilled that Parker was so considerate towards Violet.

"I think the new baby's favourite fruit will be raspberries, like yours," Parker nodded to himself, deep in thought.

Brennan laughed again, running her fingers over her enlarged belly.

"I think you might be right, she's kicking," Brennan grinned, taking Parker's hand and flattening out his palm against her abdomen.

Parker's eyes twinkled with delight and his smile broadened. "She kicks harder than Violet did," Parker observed, standing on his tiptoes and tickling Violet's tummy.

"I've thought of a pretty name for the new baby," Parker uttered, stretching up to reach for a packet of Oreos to add to the shopping.

"_Oh really_? What is it?" Brennan smiled, pleased that Parker was so enthusiastic about his new sibling.

"Amelia," he beamed, "we've been learning about Amelia Earhart at school. She was super cool, mommy, have you heard about her?"

"Wow, sweetheart, you're right; that is a very beautiful name," she praised him, "I'll ask your daddy what he thinks about it later. And yes, I know a great deal about Amelia Earhart. The best person to ask about her is Uncle Jack."

"I'm sure she's figured into many of his strange conspiracy theories," she mumbled playfully, under her breath.

Parker's face showed pure puzzlement and she sighed, realising he had heard her. "I'll leave it to Hodgins to explain to you what a conspiracy is," she chuckled, "that'll mean one less Christmas present we have to buy." She added an array of items to the cart, before finally turning into the fruit aisle.

Parker raced ahead of Brennan, snatching up a punnet of strawberries and licking his lips eagerly.

Suddenly, a scream escaped his lips. He dropped the strawberries, causing them to roll wildly across the floor. Parker ran over to Brennan and she lifted him into her arms, clutching him tightly.

"What's wrong, Park?" she questioned, giving him a once over, checking for injuries.

"Over there, by the strawberries," Parker whimpered, before burying his head just below her clavicle.

She looked across to the shelf Parker had been standing next to and she frowned angrily, seeing a smiling Sully waving at her.

She marched over to him, doing her best not to overbalance as she pushed along the cart, with a traumatised Parker nestled on her hip.

"What the hell are you doing here, Sully? Are you following me?" she hissed, keeping her voice low in a bid to avoid unwanted attention from other customers.

"Well, it's nice to see you too, Tempe. Do you not think it's possible that we just happen to shop in the same store?" he said, smirking and raising an eyebrow at her.

She gritted her teeth. "Leave us alone, Sully. I don't know what you hope to accomplish here, but the only think you've succeeding in doing is scaring an innocent, little boy," she snapped.

"Easy, Tempe, don't flatter yourself. I am just here picking up some groceries, that's all," Sully uttered casually.

"Well that's odd," Brennan muttered, narrowing her eyes, "you aren't even carrying a basket."

Violet started to cry, thrashing her legs like a maniac as she dropped her plush rabbit onto the floor.

Sully hunched over to retrieve the toy, but Parker scrambled down; shoving Sully's legs away and beating him to it. Parker passed it back to Violet who beamed happily, squeezing the bunny tightly to her chest and sucking her thumb.

"Tempe, you need to control that boy. He seems very violent," Sully commented, nursing his bruised ego. _He had hoped to play the hero_.

"My son's name is _Parker. _And he has no violent tendencies, he was just responding to his anthropological imperative to protect his sister from potential threats to her livelihood," Brennan stated firmly.

"Isn't he Booth's son?" Sully frowned.

Brennan smacked her lips together furiously. _He should not have said that. _Brennan lunged forward and shoved her knee up sharply into his groin.

He let out a yelp like a wounded animal, folding over and wincing in pain.

Parker giggled to himself and leaned up closer to Violet. "Don't worry, Violet, mommy and daddy always get rid of the bad guys," he whispered, stroking her hand which was rested on the bar in front of her.

Brennan lifted up a packet of strawberries from behind a groaning Sully, and added them to the cart, gripping the handle.

"Have a nice day," Brennan smirked, collecting a variety of other fruits before turning the corner. Sully tried to regain his composure, straightening out his tie and trying to avoid the eyes of everyone else in the store.

Brennan breathed a sigh of relief as they made it through the front door, kicking off her shoes and setting Violet down on the sofa, before unloading the bags in the kitchen.

Parker unbuttoned his jacket and climbed up next to his sister on the couch. Violet instinctively wiggled her way into his lap, facing him.

Parker grinned at her and picked up the television remote, putting on 'Dora the Explorer'.

"Do you want to watch this, Violet? It's not really for big kids like me but we can if you want," he offered.

She nodded her head frantically, turning in his arms and cuddling up to him. "Dora and monkey," Violet screeched happily, her eyes fixed on the animated characters.

Tilly stretched out across the sofa, accidentally opening her claws against Violet's leg.

She screamed and grabbed Parker's arm, her eyes filling up with tears. Brennan came running in from the kitchen, her face contorted with worry.

Violet's bottom lip was wobbling as Parker stroked her head softly, whispering words of comfort to her.

Brennan breathed a sigh of relief, but her face wrinkled up when she saw three distinct red lines etched onto Violet's skin.

She lifted her daughter into her arms and kissed her rosy little cheeks. Violet's brown eyes sparkled as Brennan tended to her, caressing her leg tenderly as she applied the cream that Parker had duteously fetched.

"It's okay, princess. That's it," Brennan grinned, as Violet's face lit up with a smile, "the Booth girls are tough."

"And the Booth boys," Parker piped up. Brennan laughed, nuzzling Violet's cheek with the tip of her nose.

"Yes, all the Booths are tough. No-one messes with us," Brennan chuckled, winking at Parker.

It was quiet for a moment before Parker decided to break the silence. "Amelia's going to be really strong and brave too, I bet," Parker uttered, snuggling into the sofa and discovering that secretly he found 'Dora the Explorer' quite fun to watch.

Brennan couldn't help but smile. She hadn't cleared the name with Booth yet, but she did love it and it just clicked somehow. Plus she knew that Parker was eager for it to be accepted.

"Yes, Park. I'm sure Amelia will be strong and brave, just like her big brother," Brennan grinned. Parker beamed, and Brennan found herself inwardly hoping that the new baby would inherit the same irresistible charm smile.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to:** ldellis65**

**Peaches** for everyone. :D

A review would be **jolting.**


	49. Pirates & Fluff

**CHAPTER 49. **Pirates & Fluff

* * *

_You know it's love when the tiny details about another person, ones that are insignificant to most people, seem fascinating and incredible to you._

**- **Anon

* * *

Brennan walked over to Angela and dragged her towards Delia, eager for the two to meet.

"Mom, this is my best friend, Angela Montenegro," Brennan grinned, as the two faced each other.

"It's lovely to meet you, dear," Delia smiled, as Angela threw her arms around her, trapping her in a hug.

"Right back at you, Mrs Booth number two," Angela chirped.

"Forgive me for squashing you, I swear if this thing doesn't pop out soon there will be serious embarrassing mother incidents to come for him," Angela grumbled, prodding her stomach.

Delia found the loud, crazy behaviour of this woman to be rather endearing, and she instantly took a shine to Brennan's friend.

Brennan patted Angela's arm sympathetically, before wandering over to Booth and encircling his waist from behind.

She ducked underneath his arm and smiled, kissing his lips tenderly and welcoming the tingles that crept down her spine.

"Hello, Agent Booth. How's the barbeque going?" she winked, snuggling up to him.

They had invited everyone over for a non-traditional Christmas Eve cookout. The barbeque was positioned on the patio, and the living room doors were propped open with a fire blazing in the hearth, providing a warm den for those who were too cold to stand outside.

"It's going very well thank you, Dr. Brennan," Booth replied, kissing her cheek before flipping over the burgers.

Angela had returned to the party of girls inside and Delia was now deep in conversation with Max. The two seemed to get along like old friends, sharing pleasant stories.

Violet was in Harry's arms, swinging through the air as he indulged her with endless rounds of her favourite games.

Parker ran across the ground, pursued by Hayley and Emma who were playing pirates with him.

Brennan checked that no-one was looking before pinching Booth's ass, and then snagging his bottom lip between her teeth.

"Don't drink too much, Seeley, you'll want to be able to remember the night I have in mind when tomorrow comes around," she whispered huskily, pulling back from him and swaying her hips as she went back inside the house.

_Damn it, was it even possible that God could create such a magnificent creature?_

Brennan sank down next to Angela and stretched out her legs, warming them by the heat from the fireplace. She yawned, grabbing up a spoon from the coffee table and dipping it into the jar of Fluff in Angela's possession.

Olivia scrunched her face up and scooted away from them. "You guys are so gross. That's supposed to be used as a spread," she murmured in disgust.

"Hey! Have some consideration. We're pregnant women with a craving," Angela pouted, licking the back of the spoon in protest.

The girls laughed and exchanged gossip and small talk for a few moments before a look of puzzlement crossed Olivia's face.

"Cam, are you okay? You haven't said anything in a while," Olivia asked, poking her in the arm.

Angela and Brennan turned in horror when a strangled cry escaped from Cam's lips. She had fallen off the sofa next to them and was now groaning on the floor; mumbling something about airline tickets.

"Angela!" Brennan exclaimed, lifting up and almost completely empty Vodka bottle from the ground beside Cam.

"How much of this did you let her have?" Brennan quizzed, as Cam draped her arms around Olivia's neck and began planting slobbery kisses onto her cheek.

"Hey, I'm not her personal sitter," Angela laughed, trying in vain to remove Cam from Olivia, "but you and I didn't drink anything, so as Olivia isn't also plastered, I think we can safely say: a lot."

Olivia giggled as Cam nuzzled her cheek, the sensation causing her to writhe around. "I've only had one shot!" Olivia stressed, managing to detach Cam's lips from her face.

"I think we'd better get Theo in here to see to his girlfriend," Brennan sighed, rolling her eyes.

They armed Theo with a glass of lemon water and a damp cloth, leaving the pair to detoxify in the kitchen.

Brennan heard a knock at the front door and she sidled over to answer it.

She opened the door, staring in shock as she was met with an extremely sheepish looking Jared Booth.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to: **taylovesyou**

**Apples** for everyone. :D

A review would be **jolly.**


	50. Lipstick & Grammar

**CHAPTER 50. **Lipstick & Grammar

* * *

_Love works in miracles every day: such as weakening the strong, and stretching the weak; making fools of the wise, and wise men of fools; favouring the passions, destroying reason, and in a word, turning everything topsy-turvy._

- Marguerite De Valois

* * *

Brennan stepped back, regaining her hospitality. She ushered him inside, as he offered her the Booth family charm smile.

"Hello, Jared," she welcomed, grinning anxiously. _There was a possibility that he resented her after what had happened with Laura._

"Hello, Tempe," he laughed, breezing forward and greeting her with a gentle kiss on the cheek, reassuring her of his affection. She closed the door behind him and bit her lip.

"Well, since I knew we wouldn't be seeing you tomorrow, I thought I'd swing by with your gifts. I can't stay for long though, I didn't _exactly _tell Laura I was coming here," Jared cringed, handing the presents to Brennan.

Brennan received them in her arms and grinned, thanking him before motioning him towards the living room.

Olivia squealed when she saw her brother, pouncing on him. "Jadders," she smiled, using her childhood nickname for him.

"Hey, Livers," he laughed, "nice lipstick marks." He pointed to her face. She frowned, pulling back and gasping when she saw her face in the mirror she had raced over to.

"You guys are so cruel, you could have told me!" she cried, scrubbing Cam's lip imprints off her cheeks.

"We could have; but this was so much more fun," Brennan sniggered, clasping her hand over her mouth.

"We though you looked cute," Angela defended, winking slightly at her, "maybe you shouldn't badger us about eating Fluff so often."

Brennan exited and then returned a few moments later, hand in hand with Booth; having managed to get Hodgins to finish up the barbeque.

She left the brothers to talk things over, pulling the girls outside to tell Delia that Jared had made an appearance.

Delia was thrilled when she found out. She left her boys alone for a while, whilst she chatted to Olivia, Angela and Brennan.

"Well, deary, have you decided on a name for the little bundle yet?" Delia asked, running a graceful hand over Angela's stomach.

Olivia rolled her eyes with embarrassment at her mother's actions, laughing to herself.

"Well, me and Jack are at each other's throats about that actually," Angela chuckled, "he wants something stodgy and traditional." Angela stuck out her tongue and wrinkled up her nose in disapproval.

"Don't worry, love. Just flash him one of your beautiful smiles," Delia winked, "it never fails when I want something from my Harry."

_Probably the same way Booth does, Brennan thought, sighing dreamily; with that genetic grin that's so hard to resist._

"Hey, no fair! Why don't you correct Angela's grammar?" Olivia protested teasingly.

"We'd better watch out, Tempe, looks like Angela could be replacing us as mom's favourite daughter," Olivia giggled.

Delia tutted and winked at Angela, tugging Olivia and Brennan into her arms.

"Don't worry, beauties, no-one can ever do that. How about Angela can be my favourite non-daughter daughter?" Delia smiled, kissing Olivia's forehead.

Brennan beamed as they loosened from the embrace, still standing at Delia's side. Angela nodded proudly. "That sounds like an offer I can't pass up," she laughed.

Brennan chewed her lip and turned to Delia. "I'm sorry about what happened with Laura," she whispered, bringing it up for the first time since the incident happened, "I didn't mean to cause a rift in the family. And… thank you, for being there for me."

Delia shocked Brennan by laughing; not a superficial laugh, but a true, throaty chuckle that erupted from her tummy.

"Oh, love," she said with an amused disbelief, engulfing Brennan with an airtight hug, "as long as I still get to see Jared from time to time, I can live without hearing from that little witch Laura again very easily. I can put up with not seeing that boy of hers either. I'm glad he's not our Jared's, otherwise I'd be horrified with my son's parenting skills."

Brennan smiled radiantly as Delia's arms closed around her. She had that grandmotherly smell; talcum powder and camomile, mingled with lily of the valley. The fact that Delia had acknowledged her as her daughter; her true daughter, just like Olivia, made Brennan's mind swirl with contentment. She knew that she would never feel unwanted again.

Booth and Jared came wandering out of the house and Delia moved to meet her son, still retaining her brilliant smile.

Brennan's heart warmed at the reunion and suddenly, the floodgates of her emotions caved in.

She grinned madly, running over to Booth and jumping into his arms, threading her legs around his hips and kissing him with all the passion she could muster. His hand found its way into her hair; the other clinging to her waist to hold her steady.

The cool breeze swept across them and they broke apart softly at the sensation, before crashing back together and savouring each other's lips.

When their lips eventually parted, they became aware of several people clapping and they both blushed deeply; Brennan still snuggled in Booth's arms.

She rested her head on his shoulder and leaned up to whisper into his ear. "I love you so much, Seeley Booth. Thank you for giving me a family again," she murmured, on the brink of tears.

She pressed a light kiss against his ear before sliding down and regaining her footing, still locked in his embrace.

He grinned and tilted his head, kissing the peak of her nose. "I love you too," he said, pecking her lips.

Angela, one of the clapping onlookers, bent down and scooped Violet into her arms. "And your mommy said _I _was that sappy one!" Angela laughed, hugging the infant and enjoying the tender moment between her friends.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to: **SquintSquad10**

**Bouquets** for everyone. :D

A review would be **addictive.**


	51. Clipboards & Spaghetti

**CHAPTER 51. **Clipboards & Spaghetti

* * *

_Love is not written on paper, for paper can be erased. Nor is it etched on stone, for stone can be broken. But it is inscribed on a heart and there it shall remain forever._

- Anon

* * *

Brennan stood over the Moses basket and smiled. She looked at the sleeping child and sighed at how peaceful it looked.

Angela came up behind Brennan and laughed. "Sweetie, if you continue to stare at my son like that he's going to think his Auntie Tempe is crazy," Angela chuckled, hugging her friend's shoulder to her body.

Angela had given birth two days after Christmas, and she was just beginning to work part-time at the lab again after two months off.

Rowan Ashton Hodgins was a chubby little bubble of laughs and smiles. Brennan loved to come and watch him when she had time on her hands, as Violet now went to daycare when Booth and Brennan were at work.

"Sorry, Ange, it's just that he looks so innocent as he lies there. I've been studying the tibia of the skeleton I'm examining in Limbo for so long that my eyes couldn't focus any more. I was just taking a little break," Brennan defended.

"Bren, you shouldn't work so hard! You're only human; no-one will think any less of you for taking time off. You're pregnant, sweetie, we _expect _it," Angela informed her.

"I'm fine, Angela. I didn't stop working when I had Violet, and I'm not stopping now," Brennan asserted.

Angela held her hands up in defeat and Brennan smiled at her victoriously, picking up her clipboard and making her way back down to Limbo.

Booth came up behind her as she leaned over the remains, covering her eyes with his fingers.

"Guess who?" he asked cheerfully. She sighed, pausing in the middle of her notation and turning in Booth's arms. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Booth, you are aware that such a game never works, right? It is very easy for me to recognise your voice; therefore the moment you speak you give yourself away. It is a pointless exercise," she frowned.

Booth rolled his eyes. "Well anyway, I came here to see what you were up to. Angela's worried about you and so am I. I don't want you pushing yourself so hard, Bones, it isn't good for our baby," he grumbled.

She narrowed her eyes and stuck her hands on her hips. She didn't like the idea that her husband and her best friend were conversing about her abilities behind her back.

"Booth, I am perfectly fine," she muttered, folding her arms across her chest, "don't tell me what I can and can't do. You aren't the one who has to carry around our child for nine months, enduring the horrible side effects of being pregnant."

"No, but I do have to endure the horrible side effects of _you _being pregnant," he smirked, pressing the end of her nose with his thumb.

Brennan groaned and returned to examining the remains, jotting down the measurements of each bone as she calculated the dimensions.

"I know it's hard, Bones, and I'm trying my best to help, I really am. I just don't know how I can do that without being under your feet all the time," he sighed.

She frowned. "I don't know what that means," she mumbled.

"I mean I don't know how I can help out without constantly getting in the way," Booth explained patiently.

Brennan shook her head and chuckled. "Were you this annoying when Rebecca was pregnant?" she teased.

Booth rubbed his hand over the back of his neck and looked down at the floor. "Well, she wouldn't let me be around much, so I didn't really get a chance to be, I suppose," he admitted.

"Well you and Ange don't need to harass and lecture me so much. I'm a big girl, Booth," Brennan protested.

"I know you are, Tempe, but sometimes you refuse to acknowledge what would clearly be in your best interest," Booth sighed.

Brennan was starting to get irritated with him. "And I suppose you know what's in my best interest better than I do, right?" she snapped.

"Bones, I'm only trying to help. It's just that sometimes I think you lose sight of what might be in the best interest of our baby too," he said, trying to remain collected.

"_What? _Are you accusing me of putting my own needs above our child's? I would never do that, Booth! How dare you!" she screamed fiercely, "I thought you of all people would know me better than that." Tears sprung to her eyes at the suggestion._ Did Booth really think that little of her?_

"Temperance, it's okay. I didn't mean it like that; I couldn't ask for a better mother to my children. I just meant that occasionally you get a little swept up in a task, and don't necessarily realise how long you've been working for," he explained.

"Seeley Booth, you are an overbearing alpha-male," she smirked.

"Sometimes I think I was crazy to marry you. Maybe Rebecca had the right idea," she teased.

The look of pain that she registered in his eyes said everything that he couldn't bring himself to respond with. She had intended it as a joke, but she instantly knew she had crossed a line.

"Oh god, Seeley, I didn't mean…" she started, but the rest of her sentence was lost as he turned and exited the room.

She trailed after him, her heart pumping ferociously. "Booth, please," she begged; tears now falling down her face from pure fear, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please don't leave."

He stopped in his tracks as the last words slipped out of her mouth and he swivelled around to face her.

"I'll never leave, Tempe. I just need some space to clear my head. I'll be home later," he promised, and with that he rotated, heading to the car.

Brennan picked Violet up from daycare and collected Parker from school on her way back, as always. Booth wasn't yet home when they arrived and Brennan was growing increasingly anxious.

When dinnertime rolled around, Parker was suspicious.

"Mommy, where is daddy? Is he not eating with us?" he questioned, his face sunken with a frown.

Brennan stroked his head softly. "I'm not sure where his is, Park," she answered honestly, "I'm sure he'll be here as soon as he can." This seemed to satisfy him and he returned to wolfing down his spaghetti.

Brennan heard the front door opening as she put Parker to bed. She kissed his forehead and pulled the door closed behind her, quietly descending the stairs.

Booth was sat at the breakfast bar, cupping a mug of tea. He didn't look up as she entered, though he was fully aware of her presence.

"You came home," Brennan whispered, leaning against the doorframe. Her voice was thick with tears and regret.

He didn't move his eyes away from the spot in front of him, raising the drink to his lips and then back onto the table. "I promised I would, didn't I? You know I never break promises," he said quietly.

"Booth…" she began, desperate to apologise, but he cut across her.

"Temperance, lets not do this now. It's been a rough day," he sighed, looking up and meeting her eyes for the first time that night.

She nodded her head sadly. "I'll sleep in the guestroom tonight," she offered, her breath catching. She felt as if her throat was constricting.

"That's okay. I'll just crash on the couch," he replied.

She hugged her arms around herself tightly; heartbroken that she was causing the man she loved so much pain. "Do you want me to get you something to eat?" she asked.

"No, I picked something up earlier," he said, forcing a half-smile.

She nodded her head once more in understanding. She moved to leave, but turned back to face him. "I love you, Booth," she murmured softly, trapping her lip between her pearly teeth.

"I know," he whispered despondently, watching her walk away as she left the room.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to: **JelloStix**

**Lockets **for everyone. :D

A review would be **energising.**


	52. Pearls & Parties

**CHAPTER 52. **Pearls & Parties

* * *

_It is impossible to fall out of love. Love is such a powerful emotion, that once it envelops you it does not depart. True love is eternal. If you think that you were once in love, but fell out of it, then it wasn't love you were in. There are no 'exit' signs in love; there is only an 'on' ramp._

- Anon

* * *

Brennan picked up her phone nervously, making the decision to try a phone call. She tapped her pen rhythmically on the desk in front of her as she raised the cell phone to her ear and hoped for an answer.

There was a click at the end of the line. "Booth," the person at the other end answered.

"Hello, it's me," Brennan spluttered, her words falling out of her mouth as a complete mess.

"Oh, hey," he replied flatly.

She sighed; she didn't seem to be making any progress with him. "I was just wondering if you wanted to grab a cup of coffee at the diner for lunch," she mumbled.

"Thanks, Tempe, but I've got a lot of paperwork to complete. Maybe tonight," Booth responded.

"Don't lie to me, Booth! You always manage to put off paperwork, usually until _I _step in and help you. And you know full well that it's Angela's party tonight," she sniffed, "I made a stupid mistake, Booth, you can't just avoid me forever."

"I'm not avoiding you. Cullen really is moaning at me about these documents," Booth protested.

"Fine. Are you still coming to Angela's tonight?" she questioned anxiously.

Booth groaned. "I might do. It depends how long this stuff takes me to get done," he answered.

"But…" she started, but stopped realising her efforts would most likely be fruitless, "I'm so sorry, Booth. I messed things up… really badly; I know. But I didn't mean it. Marrying you was the best thing that has ever happened to me. I would never have married anyone else, Seeley, only you, because that is how much I love you. I don't know how to make it up to you, Booth… you know I'm not good at things like this."

He held his head in his hands, pained by her beautiful words. "I know you're sorry, Tempe; I _know _that. But there are some things which are just not forgivable," Booth sighed, his eyes stinging.

"Oh," Brennan choked. Angela found Brennan on the phone, sobbing in her office.

She ran in and clasped her best friend's hand, not even worrying about whether this might be a private conversation.

Brennan squeezed Angela's hand tightly and breathed deeply, trying to level her voice.

"Have a good day, Seeley. Good luck with the paperwork," Brennan murmured.

"I'll see you later," he mumbled.

"Oh and, Booth," she whispered, resting her head on Angela's shoulder.

"Yes, Tempe?" he yawned.

"Happy Valentine's day," she said sweetly.

He couldn't prevent the slight smile that sprung to his face. "You too, Bones," he whispered, before he heard the familiar sound of the dial tone at the end.

That night, Cam turned up at Brennan's house to pick her up. She was going to help her friend get ready for the party. She hated seeing her so down and she sighed, deeply regretting the fact that it was once _her _who had been the cause of Brennan's tears.

Brennan had opted for a figure hugging, blue dress, displaying her baby bump prominently and proudly.

She wore a simple pearl necklace and matching earrings. The dress matched the two sparkling sapphires that were set in the engagement ring she was wearing.

Cam noticed her studying it as they made their way to Angela's and she smiled sympathetically. "He'll come around, Bren. Booth is madly in love with you; it'll all work out," Cam assured her.

Brennan's eyes were still glued to her ring and she brought it up closer to her face, grinning.

Then her face formed a frown as she responded to Cam's comment. "I'm not sure anymore, Cam. He said that there are some things that just can't be fixed. What if he…" she whispered, trying to hold back her tears so that her freshly applied make-up wouldn't smudge.

Cam reached across the vehicle and took Brennan's hand. "He still wants to be with you," Cam uttered softly.

Brennan was about to reply, but they reached their destination; pulling into the driveway of the Hodgins Estate.

Angela came running out of the house when she saw them arrive, hugging Cam briefly and pointing her inside before pulling Brennan into her arms.

"Hello, sweetie. You look beautiful," Angela complimented, "that colour suits you."

"Thanks, Ange. You look very nice too," Brennan beamed, before a pang of sadness rose up from her stomach, "is Booth here yet?"

Angela nodded her head. "He's inside talking to Goodman. Well, he was when I came out anyway. Are you nervous about seeing him?" Angela asked, tapping her friend's shoulder gently in reassurance that things would be fine.

Brennan looked at Angela sadly, and her friend observed the distant look that haunted her cerulean eyes. "He won't speak to me anyway, Ange," Brennan sighed.

Angela tugged her arm. "Well, come on inside, sweetie. I'm gonna make sure you have a good time," Angela grinned.

They entered the ballroom and Brennan scanned her surroundings for Booth. Her heart ached as she saw him; standing over by the edge of the hall, chatting to Goodman.

He looked jaw-droppingly handsome in his black dinner jacket and Brennan felt herself going physically weak at the knees.

Angela felt her friend's pain and dragged her over to the table to accompany Hodgins and Zach. Cam was over at the bar, and Angela left Brennan with the guys for a few moments, rushing over to the bar to usher Cam away.

"How about we just start you off on some lemonade?" Angela suggested, giving the bartender a knowing look that said 'don't let her order any spirits'.

She guided Cam back over to their table, making sure everyone was seated before she came over with a tray of drinks.

As the hours flew by, most people were dancing, and Brennan looked increasingly disheartened. Zach decided to step-in and try to help cheer her up.

"Would you like to dance, Dr. Brennan?" he offered shyly, holding his hand out to her.

She looked up into the embarrassed face of her student and smiled, allowing him to lead her onto the dance floor.

It was a little awkward at first because of the giant bump between them, but they soon settled into a comfortable and not entirely unpleasant rhythm.

Booth watched Brennan dancing from the corner of the room and he felt his breathing hitch.

She looked beautiful in her dark, satin dress, and he had to control his urge to go over to her and wrap her up in his arms. There was a surging battle between his heart and his head taking place.

When the song ended, Brennan and Zach parted and Booth slipped over to Brennan, extending his hand to her. "Dance with me?" he asked quietly.

She accepted his invitation and nodded; one hand finding its place on his shoulder, one hand clasping his.

She trembled at the electricity of his contact, having missed it for what seemed like forever.

"Have a good time dancing with Zach, did you?" Booth snorted.

She frowned. "As a matter of fact I did. Zach is an adequate dancer," she replied.

"I'm sure," Booth responded sceptically.

"He _is_," she argued, "if you didn't want me to dance with him you should have asked me, instead of glowering at us the whole time."

"I was not _glowering. _I was simply squinting against the bright lights," he protested.

She laughed softly. "Admitting to squinting? Now that's a first," she teased. She wasn't sure exactly where she stood with him at the moment and she was trying to establish the pattern of his thoughts.

"I thought you weren't speaking to me," she whispered, gazing up at him uncertainly.

He inhaled deeply and stepped back from her. Her face contorted with fear and she pulled her arms around herself tightly.

"I still don't know if I can forgive you for what you said, Tempe," Booth sighed, "I know you aren't good with words, but some things you just can't apologise away."

Her eyes were swimming with water and he felt as if he might be drowning in them. "I know, Booth. Just tell me how I can make it better," she pleaded.

"I don't know if you can, Temperance," he muttered drearily.

"Well what do I do then, Booth? One horrifically stupid comment and you're leaving me? I love you!" she screamed, attracting everyone's attention unwittingly, "don't you dare give up on us, Seeley Booth. Loving you is by far the smartest thing I have ever done. Please, you can't just…"

Suddenly she sucked in a raspy breath, lurching forward and clasping her stomach as she fell, landing on her knees.

Booth ran forward, catching her shoulders to cushion the fall.

"Booth… the baby," she was shouting desperately, "I think it's coming, Seeley. It can't!" She was sobbing furiously.

"It's too soon. There's still three weeks left," she cried, clutching at his shirt and tie to anchor herself to him as she felt the world spinning around her.

Booth scanned the crowd and caught Zach's eye. "Zach, call an ambulance. _Right now_," Booth ordered, turning his focus back to Brennan.

"Oh god, Bones, you're going to be fine," he whispered, tugging her into his lap as he crouched down, rocking her softly, "I'm so, so sorry, Tempe. I love you, god; I'm so in love with you. I was just mad before, that's all, but I'm here now and I always will be. I promise you, I'm right here. You're both going to be okay."

She cried hysterically into his chest as they waited for the ambulance, comforted and calmed by the kisses with which he dusted her cheeks.

Finally things were resolved between them, but now the life of their child hung in the balance.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to: **sunlitauthor101**

**Fireflies** for everyone. :D

A review would be **glorious.**


	53. Doctors & Nurses

**CHAPTER 53.** Doctors & Nurses

* * *

_When you're in love you never really know whether your elation comes from the qualities of the one you love, or if it attributes them to her; whether the light which surrounds her like a halo comes from you, from her, or from the meeting of your sparks._

- Natalie Clifford Barney

* * *

Angela and the squints bundled into her car as Booth and the paramedics helped Brennan into the ambulance.

The journey to the hospital was painstaking, and if you had tried to cut the tension with a knife you would find the blade irrefutably broken.

Goodman had to drive; Angela was weeping on Hodgins' shoulder and Cam and Zach could only stare blankly out of the windows.

No-one dared to speak, not that there was much that they could say anyway; except for Hodgins who was desperately trying to console his wife.

They stormed through the doors, frantic for an update on Brennan's condition. The receptionist gave them the directions to Brennan's room but refused to tell them her status. They followed her instructions and were in the waiting room within minutes.

When the arrived they found a restless looking Booth; pacing outside of the door to the delivery room. At the sight of his tearstained cheeks, Angela immediately reverted to crying again.

Cam gathered Angela up in her arms and Hodgins walked over to Booth's side, slapping his back gently as a silent offering of his support. Zach and Goodman sat down anxiously.

"How is she?" Hodgins asked, trying to hide the grave tinge in his voice, unsure of the right thing to say.

"I don't know. They won't let me in to see her, Jack. I promised her I'd be there," Booth mumbled, swatting at his tears with the back of his hand.

"Dr. B knows you're there for her. She'll know you put up as much of a fight as you could to be in there with her," Hodgins uttered, sitting Booth down in one of the stiff, plastic chairs the hospital _so_ thoughtfully provided.

Booth shook his head before dropping it into his hands, a look of defeat spread across his face. "This is all my fault. It's all because I was an idiot after our stupid fight. What the hell is wrong with me?" he cursed, glancing up at Hodgins as if he expected him to provide the answer.

"Come on, buddy, we all know that Bren is a workaholic. That is probably more of a factor than the exchange of a few harsh words," Hodgins said, attempting to calm his friend.

"That's not fair," Booth snapped, a little too angrily, "true; she is very task oriented and often gets wrapped up in her job, but she has got a lot better. If it wasn't for her, there is no way your team would function. This is not her fault; don't even dare to put any of the blame on her."

Hodgins smiled wisely. "Sorry, man," he whispered.

"Why are you smiling?" Booth frowned, finding the grin from Hodgins a little disturbing considering their situation.

"I'm just grateful. Dr. B really got lucky when she found you," Hodgins explained.

Booth found an equal grin spreading to his own face and he shook his head. "I am so incredibly fortunate to be married to her," he said, pausing to sigh, "somehow I always seem to mess it all up though."

Hodgins looked at Booth sympathetically. "Well, you must be doing something right. The good doctor is head over heels for you," Goodman murmured quietly.

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, one of the nurses emerged from the Brennan's room. Booth jumped out of his seat and went over to her.

"How is she?" Booth quizzed, shaking like a leaf but desperately trying to regain composure.

The nurse offered him a tender glance, resting her hand on his shoulder. "Both mother and daughter are healthy and stable. They'll have to stay in for a few nights for precautionary observation, but the baby is a satisfactory weight and therefore an incubator will not be necessary," the nurse informed them.

The others gathered around as she spoke. "One person may go in and see them. The others will have to wait until tomorrow morning I'm afraid," she said regretfully.

Relief filtered onto Booth's face and he squeezed Angela into a hug.

"Go make sure that our girl is alright," Cam whispered, gesturing for Booth to go inside.

"Congratulations, dude," Hodgins cried, slapping him on the back enthusiastically.

Booth thanked them, then pushed through the door; past the delivery room and into the second room down the corridor.

Brennan's eyes were closed when he entered and his heart thumped vigorously in his chest.

He padded over to the bed, smoothing his hand over Brennan's ruffled tresses. They were slightly damp still, and her face was glowing. Her lids shot open in reaction to his touch and she pulled herself up in the bed.

Booth's eyelids were straining against their watery contents and when she saw his face above her, her diamond blue orbs found themselves filled with their own tears.

"Seeley," she whispered, the sound of her voice revealing her exhaustion. Her lips curved up into a delighted smile.

"Hey, Bones," he replied, settling into the visitor's chair beside her bed. He pressed a soft kiss onto her forehead and beamed at her.

"I thought you hadn't come," she confessed quietly, biting her lip.

"I'm sorry, Tempe. I tried everything I could to be in there with you but the staff wouldn't let me. I even flashed the good old FBI badge; they wouldn't budge," he explained.

"But what about the thing that I said," she choked, "I thought I had lost you." He reached forward and clutched her hand firmly between his clenching fingers.

"Bones, I completely overreacted. I've had a lot of issues with Rebecca recently and I just flipped. I didn't mean to take it out on you. I will never, _ever _stop loving you, or being in love with you. I'm so sorry. I'd have never forgiven myself if something had happened to you or our baby because I was so selfish," he said, his words dripping with guilt.

Brennan shook her head in protest, drawing his hand up to her lips. "You and Angela were right. I was working far too hard and that is the reason this happened. It doesn't matter though, Seeley. None of it matters. The only thing that does is the fact that I love you, and that we have another beautiful daughter," Brennan sniffed, "you haven't even looked at her yet, Booth." She gave him a questioning look.

"I know, Bones, and I'm dying to see her. But I need you to understand that the reason I want to be with you is not because of her, or Parker, or Violet. It's because I love you with everything that I have," he explained sincerely.

She beamed at him and leaned forward, pressing her lips against his tightly; easing into his arms and then softening the kiss. "It's the same for me too, Seeley," she whispered, pouring her love into their embrace, "now please go and bring over our daughter. I want to see her properly; the nurses took her out of my arms before I had a chance to."

Booth pulled her closer for another kiss before releasing her and walking over to the hospital crib; gazing down into its depths.

His eyes were invaded with fresh droplets as he picked up the sleeping parcel, carrying her over to her mother.

He ran a finger softy over the baby's perfect features. She was much smaller than Violet had been, and he felt as if she might break if he gripped her too strongly. There would be no chance of her going on a date before the age of forty if he had anything to do with it.

Brennan was inching forward in the bed; eager to see her daughter. Booth could see that Brennan was even more nervous about their baby than he was, so he gently slipped her into Brennan's waiting arms.

Brennan's face shone with the most breathtaking smile he had ever seen and for the first time that night he felt utterly complete.

"She's beautiful, Bones," he whispered, and as the words left his mouth the baby's eyes flickered open, illuminating her profile.

Amelia Grace Booth was the spitting image of Parker, except for the fact that she had a sprinkling of brown hair and her mother's glittering blue eyes.

"Seeley, she's tiny," Brennan murmured, her eyes wide with worry as she stared down at the small being that she already loved so much.

"I know, Tempe, but the nurse said that she's healthy, and she's heavy enough to not have to be in the baby unit," Booth told her, "I'm so proud of you, Bones."

Brennan grinned widely. Her lids started to grow impossibly heavy and Booth noticed that sleep was silently begging to take over. He pressed a tender kiss between her brows and then shuffled Amelia into his arms.

Brennan straightened up and stretched her arms out. "Booth, I was only resting my eyes for a moment. Please let me hold her again," Brennan begged, her eyes wide like two blazing spheres.

"Bones, your whole body is crying out for a bit of shut eye. You can go to sleep for a bit. Amelia and I will still be right here when you wake up. I won't let anything happen to her," Booth promised.

Brennan lowered her head to the pillow; a second wave of tiredness instantly rushing over her.

Booth's finger was encased inside Amelia's hand and he beamed, gazing down at his daughter. It was almost eerie the way her eyes spoke to him; just like her mother's.

"Hello, Amelia. I'm your daddy," he smiled, wiggling the finger that rested amongst hers.

"And that's your mommy," he whispered, tilting Amelia in his arms so that she was facing Brennan, "she's asleep at the moment because you really tired her out. I should probably let you in on a few secrets about her while we're alone."

"She pretends to be really tough, but really she is the most caring person I have ever met. That doesn't mean she's not strong though – far from it. She's independent and driven, and once she sets her sights on something she always gets it," Booth described passionately.

"She's stubborn and she never gives in; except to you and your brother and sister who she'd do anything for. She loves you all more than you can ever imagine, and somehow I managed to get lucky enough to be the one she loves; even though most of the time I don't deserve it," he sighed.

"And don't you ever let her know that I said this but she's always right – always. You kids are the most blessed people in the world to have her as your mommy, and I am the luckiest guy," he gushed.

"Yes, I am always right. Now, Seeley Booth, stop spouting mushiness before you scar our child for life. I'll never get to sleep at this rate," Brennan grumbled playfully, batting one eyelid open. Booth was shocked and his face turned noticeably crimson.

Brennan sensed Booth's discomfort and laughed softly. "Don't ever think you aren't worthy of my love, Seeley. You're the only one I'll ever give it to," she whispered hoarsely, "now I really am going to sleep this time, so keep the noise down. I love you."

She closed her eye and held out her left hand to him, which he immediately took in his own. "I love you too, Temperance. We both do," Booth grinned, allowing her to drift off into her dreams.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to: **stupid.lamb.24**

**Pendants** for everyone. :D

A review would be **unexplainable.**


	54. Dolls & Buttons

**CHAPTER 54. **Dolls & Buttons

* * *

_In family life, love is the oil that eases friction, the cement that binds closer together, and the music that brings harmony.  
_

- Eva Burrows

* * *

Brennan heard the jangling of keys in the lock and the corners of her mouth turned up into a grin.

After a few seconds, Booth's head poked around the doorway of the sitting room.

He found Brennan curled up on the sofa, nursing Amelia, with Violet at her feet playing tea parties with her plastic tea set. Parker sat next to Brennan, his eyes infused to the screen of his Nintendo DS.

Violet put down her cup and saucer when she saw Booth; racing over and attaching herself like a barnacle to his legs. "Daddy," she squealed happily.

Booth swung her up into his arms kissed one of her rosy cheeks. "Hey, squirt," he grinned, pointing to the array of toys arranged in a misshapen circle on the floor, "what are you doing? Can daddy play too?"

Violet's face scrunched up and she looked over at her mother in disapproval of the idea. Brennan chuckled and smiled wryly. "Sorry, Booth; girls only," she explained.

Booth pouted and sighed dramatically, lowering Violet to the floor. He glanced at Parker who had still not lifted his eyes from his game. "Hey, buddy," Booth said cheerfully.

"Hi," Parker mumbled, almost inaudibly, still not looking up.

"Parker, say a proper hello to your dad," Brennan warned. Parker knew that tone well and he was definitely not willing to challenge it.

He hit the pause button and looked up, raising his hand up for his father to high five. "Hi, daddy," he called, "sorry, but I've made it to level 14! Wanna see?"

"Maybe later, bub. I need to have a shower in a minute," Booth replied. Parker nodded his head in agreement and sunk back into his game happily.

Booth squeezed in between Parker and Brennan on the sofa. He tapped Brennan's chin with his finger, smiling at her.

"Hey, Bones," he whispered, stroking her cheekbone with his thumb.

"Hello, Seeley," she grinned, gladly welcoming the gentle kiss that he placed onto her lips.

Parker's nostrils flamed with disgust. "Eww! Do you guys _always _have to be so icky?" Parker complained.

"Yep. Sorry, kiddo, it's one of the unspoken rules of being in love," Booth chuckled.

Parker frowned and stuck out his pink tongue. "I'm never going to be in love. Girls are so gross," he announced.

Booth folded over laughing. "Gee, thanks a lot, Park," Brennan sniggered.

Parker's face looked panicked for a moment. "Not you, mommy. Some girls are okay I _guess, _but kissing is still super yucky," he winced.

Booth continued to laugh and he drew Brennan in closer to him. "Sometimes you don't plan on falling in love, Parker, it just happens. Love likes to take people by surprise," Brennan whispered, as if she was explaining something technical about a bone fragment.

Booth and Brennan exchanged a secret look that said it all. Booth was blown away by Brennan's sudden openness about love.

"Maybe," Parker said, trying to think about Brennan's words as carefully as he could, "but my friend Ryan told to me that when grown ups have children, they don't love each other so much no more, 'cause it gets boring."

Booth brushed Brennan's shoulder softly with his fingertips. "Your friend is wrong, buddy. When you find that perfect person, you fall in love a little more each day. True love can never disappear," Booth described slowly, trying to simplify a very complex matter for his son.

Brennan snuggled into Booth's shoulder further, kissing his cheek tenderly. She knew that Booth's words to Parker were partly being said for her benefit.

They stayed silent for a few moments but it was short lived. Suddenly, Booth physically leaped from his seat.

"_What _is that?" he demanded, pointing to one of the dolls that Violet was entertaining. Brennan howled with laughter, and Violet looked up and joined her.

"Binkie the clown," Violet giggled, hugging the toy to her chest.

"Where did you get that… _thing_?" Booth scowled, gradually lowering himself back into his seat.

"From mommy," Violet said, matter-of-factly. Booth narrowed his eyes at Brennan.

Brennan laughed and placed Amelia in Booth's lap, patting her legs for Violet to climb up onto.

"Come on, Booth, don't be mad. I took them to the park and there was a little circus stall. Violet loved him," Brennan defended. Booth remained quiet.

"Look at this face," Brennan murmured, motioning for Violet to work her pout and her puppy dog eyes, "are you telling me you could resist this?"

Booth pinched Violet's sweet little cheek affectionately. "You got mommy with our charm smile again, didn't you?" Booth chuckled. Violet nodded proudly.

"Nicely played," Booth praised, "but don't you dare to get that thing anywhere near me."

"'Kay," Violet smiled, wriggling back down onto the floor amongst her stuffed friends.

Brennan yawned and stretched out, tugging Violet into her arms as she stood up.

"Right, you can fetch Amelia her bottle. I've got to go and give this little monster a bath," Brennan giggled, leaning forward and kissing Booth.

Parker stuck his fingers into his mouth, making a puking motion and gagging. Brennan rolled her eyes and laughed, kissing Parker and then kissing Amelia's head.

"I'll be back in a minute, princess," Brennan murmured.

Violet's face fell and tears welled up in her deep brown eyes. "Me mommy's princess," she sniffed sadly, digging her small fingers into Brennan's shoulders in terror.

Brennan ran her fingers through Violet's soft curls and headed up the stairs. "Don't worry, sweetheart, you are both my princesses," Brennan assured her, "just you two though, no one else."

"Pwomise?" Violet whispered in a tiny voice.

"Cross my heart," Brennan grinned, her words growing quieter to Booth as she drifted up the stairs.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to: **Nothing But Bones**

**Stickers** for everyone. :D

A review would be **whimsical.**


	55. Pairing & Sharing

**CHAPTER 55. **Pairing & Sharing

* * *

_Love comes when manipulation stops; when you think more about the other person than about his or her reactions to you. When you dare to reveal yourself fully. When you dare to be vulnerable._

- Dr. Joyce Brothers

* * *

Brennan flipped over and groaned, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands. She was exhausted, even after a long period of sleep. Things were hectic at the Jeffersonian; more bodies to process than ever.

The smell of toasted waffles invaded her nasal cavities and she forced her eyelids apart, propping herself up in bed as she noticed that Booth was not by her side.

Her face broke out into an early-morning-style grin, a chuckle escaping her throat. Booth stood in front of her, Amelia strapped to his front facing her in her baby sling; holding out a tray with mountains of pancakes, maple syrup and other delicacies.

"Rise and shine, lazybones," Booth smirked, placing the object on her lap. Amelia gurgled and her tiny arms shot forward, longing for the warmth of her mother.

Booth took hold of the infant's hands and clapped them together, putting on a baby voice. "Happy Mother's day, mommy," he said sweetly, earning him a teary glance from Brennan as he impersonated their daughter. She set the tray down next to her on the bed and reached out, receiving Amelia from Booth.

Brennan hugged her to her chest and kissed the crown of her head, crystal tears splashing freely into Amelia's curls.

Booth climbed onto the bed next to them, wrapping his arm around Brennan's shoulder. "Happy Mother's Day, Bones," he grinned, pecking her cheek daintily.

"Oh, Booth, you didn't need to go to any trouble," Brennan complained light-heartedly, shocked at how much effort he seemed to have infused in putting together her breakfast.

"It's nothing, Bones," he insisted, his eyes widening when he saw Parker and Violet's heads poking around the doorframe. Violet propelled herself towards the bed, almost knocking the coffee off the tray as she landed beside Brennan with a thump.

Booth folded his arms across his chest. "What are you two doing in here? I thought I told you that you were both on a time out," Booth scolded, raising an eyebrow.

Violet looked hopefully at Brennan, twining her scrawny arms around her mother's waist. "Happy Mommy's day," she recited, delving one hand into her pocket and producing a badly folded and slightly battered looking card.

Booth gave Brennan a warning glance but she pouted at him, shifting Amelia in her arms so that she could give Violet a proper hug. "Thank you, sweetheart," Brennan whispered, kissing Violet's peachy cheek softly.

Parker decided he would risk getting yelled at, joining them on the bed. "Happy Mother's day," he smiled, shuffling Violet aside gently and cuddling Brennan. Violet clambered into Booth's lap and they all sat on the king-size bed; a picture perfect family.

"I phoned mom and dad and invited them around later this afternoon," Brennan whispered, planting a soft kiss against Parker's brow.

She flushed and wrinkled her nose up. "Would you prefer it if I called them Delia and Harry?" Brennan quizzed nervously.

"No, I like that you call them 'mom and dad'. You know me, happy to share. Practically perfect in every way," Booth laughed, receiving a punch in the arm.

"What was that for?" he exclaimed, artificial horror contorting his features.

"You were being an egotistical male. Though I suppose you are partly right, you are about as perfect as humanly possible," Brennan beamed. Booth leaned down and fluttered a series of short kisses onto her puckered lips, ignoring Parker's cries of disgust.

"I guess we make a good pair then, because you're pretty close to perfection yourself, and you are certainly perfect to me," Booth gushed, causing Brennan's cheeks to redden.

"Yes, I conclude that Sweets was correct for once; we do complement each other very well," Brennan murmured, tucking her head into the crook of Booth's shoulder as she leaned backwards.

It was quiet for a few moments before Violet pointed to Brennan's face and gasped. "Momo, why are you leaking?" she whispered, reaching out and catching one of Brennan's tears with her small finger.

Booth shot forward, tilting Brennan's chin to meet his gaze. "Bones, are you okay?" he soothed, kissing her temple.

"Yes, I'm fine… it's just… well it's stupid really," Brennan sniffed, a laugh escaping her mouth "I'm not upset, I just realised something, that's all."

"Care to elaborate?" Booth prompted, running his fingers up and down her arm.

Brennan paused for a minute or two before continuing. "I just realised that my entire world is here on this bed at this very moment, and that if the whole of the world fell away except for this room I'd have everything I could have ever dreamed of and more," she mumbled, her voice wavering and adopting a tone of embarrassment.

"You've turned me into a heart person, Booth. I don't know how you managed to do it without me noticing but I am grateful," she managed.

Booth grinned at her and kissed the tip of her nose. "Turning sentimental on me, eh; well, who'd have thought it?" he chuckled, delighting in the fact that she had grown so much since he had met her.

"Maybe I'm sick or something," she teased, "don't get used to it." Booth rolled his eyes and offered her another soft press of his lips to hers.

"We'll see," he whispered under his breath, noting the five letters dangling from the elegant chain around her neck and realising that she had brought the best out in him too.

Yes, they had both come a long way, and now there was no stopping them.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to:** Kerry**

**Parcels** for everyone. :D

A review would be **lecker.**


	56. Balloons & Surprises

**CHAPTER 56. **Balloons & Surprises

* * *

_The secret of love is seeking variety in your life together, and never letting routine chords dull the melody of your romance_.

- Unknown

* * *

Brennan could hear Violet giggling next to her as Booth led her forwards, with his hands clasped over his wife's eyes.

"Booth, tell me where we are going," Brennan protested, "come on, please?"

Booth laughed and looked over at Violet, shaking his head at her and warning her not to give it away.

"It's a surprise, Bones. You don't want to ruin it, do you?" Booth answered, steering her around the corner.

"How will it ruin it, Booth? The event will still be just as rewarding I'm sure," Brennan replied, "if you walk me into something then I swear I'll…"

She was cut off as Violet let out a shriek, exposed for the first time to the beautiful sight in store for Brennan.

Booth stopped walking and paused for a few moments before peeling back his hands and allowing Brennan to take in the room in front of her. Her eyes sparkled with pure delight and she stilled briefly as she observed the décor, finally turning around and throwing herself into Booth's open arms.

"I can't believe you did all of this, Seeley," she whispered against his neck. He could feel her lips curving into a smile and he felt himself grinning too.

"Happy anniversary, Tempe," he breathed, pressing a gentle kiss against her forehead. She turned around in his arms and took in her surroundings once more.

They were stood in Hodgins' home once again, but this time the ballroom was completely transformed. Bouquets of daffodils, daisies, roses and azaleas were positioned around the room, arrangements of flowers on each of the dozen tables that had been set up with guests around them. Gold and white balloons were tied in bunches to several weights and there was a platform set up to the left of the room, housing a microphone and band.

It seemed as if everyone had put in an appearance. Brennan was shocked that Booth had managed to get everyone together, and she realised that he must have been planning this for months.

A few minutes later Olivia came running up to her, threading her arms around Brennan's thin frame. "Hello, Tempe. My brother is such a romantic, right?" she chuckled, fiddling with the locket that hung around her neck.

Brennan laughed at the comment. "He sure is," she replied, looking back over her shoulder at him and feeling a flush spreading over her cheeks.

"I'd better warn you now that mum started on the wine before you got here. She's going to be even worse than normal," Olivia warned, seeing her mother dancing out of the corner of her eye and cringing inwardly.

Brennan was about to reply when Violet came up beside her, tugging on the hem of her jumper. "Mommy, me hungwy," she pouted, widening her eyes.

Brennan smiled at her daughter and reached down, hoisting her up onto her hip. "Okay, we'll go get you something to eat then, sweetie," she laughed, offering Olivia a humorously apologetic look.

Brennan managed to quiet her by getting her a cheese and cucumber sandwich, and Violet was now chewing it contentedly as she sat in Brennan's arms. Her little purple dress was strewn with beads around the neckline, a present from Angela for that very occasion.

Parker had appeared next to them, resting his head against Brennan's shoulder. He had been helping Angela to set up earlier hence his absence and right now he was exhausted.

Brennan felt two arms wrapping themselves around her shoulders and kiss being placed at the crown of her head. "Gampy!" shrieked Violet, kicking her legs frantically and stretching to be picked up.

Max let out a throaty chuckle and gathered his granddaughter up in his arms, pressing a kiss onto her brow. "Hello, love," he grinned, tracing her nose with his index finger. He waited until Parker slipped off to play with his cousins and then planted himself in the chair next to Brennan, taking her hand in his own.

"It's good to see you smiling, Tempe," he said gently, silently thanking Booth in his mind for everything that he had done for her.

"I'm glad you're here, dad," she whispered, squeezing his hand tightly. The tears were on the verge of spilling down his cheeks as he nodded his head with understanding.

"Me too. I can't stay for long though, I'm here to pick up these little munchkins so that you can all have a good time," Max chuckled, tickling Violet under the backs of her knees.

"Really?" Brennan said in disbelief, "I'm not sure how to thank you." She smiled at him kindly and he laughed. Things could have turned out so differently after everything he had done, and he was eternally grateful to his daughter for her actions.

"Letting me spend time with them is all the thanks I could ask for. Besides, you deserve a break, darling," Max winked, smoothing out the bottom of Violet's dress.

"I'd better be off now," he said, looking at the large brass clock attached to the brick wall, "I think Booth has a few more surprises up his sleeve for you." He straightened up and then leaned down, kissing Brennan's cheek.

"Bye, dad, thanks for doing this," Brennan smiled, pulling Violet into her arms and hugging her tightly. "Bye, sweetheart, be good for your grandfather," she whispered, kissing her daughter and handing her back to Max, "I love you."

"I love you too, mommy," Violet giggled, latching her arms onto Max's collar and tucking her head next to his neck.

An exchange of waves and smiles later, Booth returned, taking his seat next to Brennan and wrapping his arms around her. The next surprise was about to begin.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to:** Gemma**

**Snowdrops** for everyone. :D

A review would be **comforting.**


	57. Family & Friends

**CHAPTER 57.** Family & Friends

* * *

_Many people when they fall in love look for a little haven of refuge from the world, where they can be sure of being admired when they are not admirable, and praised when they are not praiseworthy. _

**-** Bertrand Russell

* * *

The band finished up with the song they were playing and silence descended over the guests. Those who knew about the surprise clapped their hands with eager anticipation.

Brennan snuggled back further into Booth, turning her head and searching his eyes for answers as to what the next surprise might be. Instead he gestured for her to face the large screen that up until this point she had failed to notice.

Her brows creased with interest as she regarded it, making herself comfortable in Booth's arms. Booth dipped his head and pressed a chaste kiss onto the back of her neck, hoping that she was going to like what he had prepared for her.

All of a sudden, the lights dimmed in the hall and the screen lit up. A video started to play, and the title flashed up. "Happy Anniversary. To Tempe, from her family."

Brennan was still confused by what was going on until Angela's face appeared on the screen. Her hair was styled into tight ringlets and she was wearing a green sweater-vest that Brennan had bought for her last Christmas.

The Angela on the video waved at the camera, and the Angela in the hall held her hand over her eyes with embarrassment. "I love Brennan because she isn't like everyone else. She is loyal and honest, and she'd do anything for anyone. She helped to make me, _me," _Angela smiled.

Brennan's eyes were fixed to the screen and she could barely move. She was about to go and hug Angela when another face popped up on the screen, tugging at her heart-strings.

Angela's face was now off camera, but Rowan was now seated in her lap, waving frantically at the audience. "I lobsh Auntish Tempe," he managed, gurgling happily. Angela laughed at her son before leaning down so that her face was once again visible. "Thank you for taking me to see the dinosaurs," she said, impersonating her son. Rowan clapped his hands together happily.

Booth tightened his arms around Brennan as he felt her trembling slightly in his arms. He hoped that it was a sign she liked the video so far.

Next to feature on the screen were Olivia and Cam, clearly seated in the gardens of the Jeffersonian. Brennan didn't even realise that Olivia had ever been there. "I love you for making an honest man out of my brother," Olivia laughed, winking at the camera. "And we also love you for your giant heart," Cam added, blowing a kiss towards the audience.

The image of her two friends faded out and was replaced by a close-up shot of Delia's face. There were clear sounds of gentle bickering off camera. "Dee, pass that thing to me… No, that's the zoom button. Delia Mary Boo…" Harry muttered, then the screen shook slightly before coming back to focus as Harry gained control of the equipment.

"Hello, sweetheart," Delia smiled, clasping hands with her husband. "We love you for being our daughter, and for giving us the most beautiful grandchildren we could have ever wished for," Harry said, earning him a look of adoration from his wife.

Brennan's eyes were already spilling over with tears and she breathed in Booth's scent, trying to steady her emotions. Max and Parker appeared next, crouched down and whispering to each other. Parker laughed at something his grandfather had said and then cupped his hands around his mouth, as if sharing a secret with the audience. "I love mommy because she sings in the shower," Parker laughed and then the camera zoomed in on the bathroom door, the sound of Brennan's voice drifting out softly.

Brennan's mouth gaped open in horror and she swatted Booth's arm playfully. Then the camera regained a normal magnification and settled back on Max and Parker's faces. "I love mommy because she is so kind and brave," Parker added, as Max ruffled his hair.

"I have loved Tempe since the day she was born, and now I love her a little more each day," Max grinned, his eyes clearly brimming with tears as Parker hugged him.

Amy, Russ and the girls were after them. They were all gathered around Brennan's kitchen table, wearing matching smiles. "We love you, Auntie Tempe. Thank you for teaching us about the stars and the planets and about the 'vironment," Emma said loudly, revealing a big toothy grin at the end.

As their clip ended, Zach and Hodgins appeared, obviously having some sort of dispute. Zach had his arms folded across his chest indignantly. "I am not saying _love_," Zach hissed, out of the corner of his mouth. Hodgins pointed his finger at him insistently and Zach sighed. "I love Dr. Brennan," he said.

"Was that okay?" he whispered to Hodgins who shook his head in disbelief, before playfully shoving Zach out of the picture.

Brennan had to laugh at this. It was so typical of her friends. "I love you, Dr. B. Thanks for tolerating my crazy experiments and for always being there for Angela when she needs you," he grinned, giving a thumbs-up to the camera.

Brennan's heart practically stopped as Booth flashed up onto the screen, offering her the same warm charm smile that melted her into a puddle of mush. "Temperance Brennan, I love you because you are perfectly imperfect, and I wouldn't have you any other way. Thank you for making me the happiest man in the world by agreeing to spend the rest of your life with me," he gushed, his face reddening as he finished.

Brennan snuggled up to her husband, wanting to kiss him but waiting to ensure that she didn't miss any of the video. More tears cascaded down her cheeks as Violet appeared on the screen, cuddling Amelia and helping to prop her up next to her. "Mommy! We love you because you are so pretty and smiley and you give us cuddles when we are sad, and sometimes even when we aren't!" Violet squealed, before both children began waving at the audience.

The whole room started clapping and several people squealed as the next clip appeared, Angela being one of the culprits. On the screen there was a moving sonogram, and Booth's voice sounded over the black and white picture. "I love you, mommy. Thank you for being so cosy and for feeding me lots and lots of mint chocolate chip ice-cream. Love Lauren," he finished, before the screen finally went black.

Brennan waited for the video to end and then she rotated, throwing herself into Booth's arms and sobbing into his shirt.

"Hey, hey. It's okay, sweetheart," Booth assured her, cradling her in his arms. "I take it that means you liked it?" he laughed, as she pulled her face back to look at him.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you, Seeley. I love you so much," she sniffed, bringing her hands up to cup his face and pulling him forward until their lips met in a slow but passionate kiss.

A second applause sounded around them as the couple held each other tightly, wrapped up in their emotions. "I love you too, Bones," he grinned, as she rested her head against his strong chest. He leant down to whisper in her ear. "More than all of those other people combined. Never forget that," he murmured, kissing her ear as he finished.

She nodded, still in her own little world with her husband. "I guess the kitten's out of the bag about Lauren then," she chuckled softly, nuzzling his cheek.

He laughed, not having the heart to correct her. "Yes, Bones, I think the kitten's out of the bag," he smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Helloooo guys. Okay, I know I left you hanging for so long. I am so so sorry. I don't really think it's excusable because you are all such wonderful people & reviewers. My only excuse is that at the moment I am studying for exams that basically dictate whether or not I get into uni, so they are really really important.**

**Still, I feel terrible. I promise not to wait so long before publishing the epilogue but it still might be a while. I miss you all, as I've said before.**

**So for now, I'll leave you all with a question. Do you have any suggestions for good books that I could try? It would really mean a lot to me if you could send a little review my way with an answer because I am thinking about ordering a whole batch of them. I have no genre preference.**

**Anyway, happy new year guys. I love you. VEBBIE.**


	58. Ends & Beginnings

**EPILOGUE**. Ends & Beginnings

* * *

_Love is a temporary madness. It erupts like an earthquake and then subsides. And when it subsides you have to make a decision. You have to work out whether your roots have become so entwined together that it is inconceivable that you should ever part. Because this is what love is. Love is not breathlessness, it is not excitement, it is not the promulgation of promises of eternal passion. That is just being "in love" which any of us can convince ourselves we are. Love itself is what is left over when being in love has burned away, and this is both an art and a fortunate accident. Your mother and I had it, we had roots that grew towards each other underground, and when all the pretty blossom had fallen from our branches we found that we were one tree and not two.  
_  
_-_ Captain Corelli's Mandolin

_

* * *

_

Booth's arm was slung around Brennan's shoulder, holding her tight to his body. They were both propped up against the headboard, legs intertwined, with their new little bundle safely nestled in Brennan's arms.

Brennan gazed down at her daughter, counting the fingers on her tiny hands. "She's perfect," Brennan smiled, the adoration in her voice filling Booth with contentment.

Booth kissed Brennan's head, grinning stupidly. "Like her mother."

Brennan narrowed her eyes at him playfully. "As soon as the drugs wear off I'm going to start hating you," she teased. Booth pouted at her, brushing their daughter's cheek with his index finger.

"I'm counting on you being too tired to remember," he replied, running his fingers up and down her arm gently, "besides, do you not think it was worth it?"

Brennan looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "Of course it was." The baby started wriggling in her arms, clenching and unclenching her little fists. A thin sliver of dribble made its way down her chin, wiped away by her mother's tender hand.

"Angela just rang. She's bringing Parker and the girls over as soon as she can," Booth informed, mesmerised by the sleeping infant.

"Okay. In the meantime, what are we going to name her?" Brennan asked, sleep lacing her voice. "Do you still think Lauren suits her?" She rested her head against her husband's shoulder, warming her calf against his leg.

"What do you think, sweetheart," Brennan asked, addressing her daughter, "would you like to be called Lauren?" The little parcel remained peacefully asleep but her tiny digits curled loosely around Brennan's. Brennan smiled, leaning down and kissing them.

"I think she approves," Booth grinned, pressing a soft kiss against Brennan's cheek. "What about a middle name?"

"How about Ophelia?" Brennan suggested, brushing her hand over the thin dusting of hair on Lauren's head.

"Wow, Bones. I never took you for a Shakespeare fan," Booth remarked, smoothing Brennan's hair back behind her ear.

"And here I was thinking your gut was always right," Brennan laughed, rolling her eyes. She paused for a moment after a scowl from Booth, before continuing. "I'm not especially. My high school biology teacher was called Ophelia and I just think it's a beautiful name."

"Lauren Ophelia," Booth tested. "It has a nice ring to it."

"I actually know what that means," Brennan beamed, looking up at Booth happily.

"Aww, Lauren, look at mommy getting all excited with herself," Booth laughed, tickling her toes. Brennan nudged him with her shoulder in an irritated manner, though she was incapable of following through with her pretence.

"Shut up, Booth. You are setting a bad example," Brennan lectured, rubbing Lauren's belly. "Not everyone can be good at everything. I may generally lack knowledge of popular culture, whereas you have a deficit of anatomic and chemical understanding. We need to teach her to be tolerant of all forms of intelligence."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but was I not in fact praising you?" Booth frowned, playing along.

Brennan sighed. "Booth, your tone of voice suggested mockery. It was also of a patronising nature which in other circumstances could be interpreted as unkind," Brennan smirked, sticking her tongue out at him.

Booth observed Brennan, her head cocked slightly to the side, smiling affectionately at their daughter. A wave of emotion suddenly washed over him and he cupped Brennan's head in his hands, tilting her face to meet his gaze. "Don't ever change," he choked, tears springing to the corners of his eyes.

"I wasn't planning on it," she replied, clearly confused. "Though scientifically speaking, the human race is unable to progress…" She was cut off by the press of Booth's lips to hers. She grinned against his mouth and snuggled into him further, pulling back to once again view their daughter.

"I love you," Booth whispered, pressing another kiss against her ear.

"I love you too, Agent Booth," Brennan grinned, relaxing against him.

"She looks so much like Amelia," Booth commented, burying his nose in Brennan's curls. She nodded in agreement. Her shampoo did wonders at masking the scent of hospital food that flooded the room.

Their attention was drawn towards the door as they heard a light tapping sound. Both faces erupted into identical grins as Angela wandered into the room with Amelia in her arms, Parker by her side holding Violet's hand.

"Hello, mommy and daddy," Angela said enthusiastically, nudging Violet and Parker towards the bed. Booth opened his arms and Violet ran over, climbing in between her parents on the tiny bed. Parker wandered over to Brennan's side filled with curiosity.

"Hello, champ," Booth waved, greeting his son as he placed a kiss on the top of Violet's head. Brennan used her free arm to loosely hug Violet whilst leaning forward to kiss Parker's cheek.

Angela took a seat, keeping Amelia amused so that the two older children could interact with their parents and the new baby. "Is this my new sister?" Violet asked, wrinkling up her nose and prodding Lauren's nose softly.

"It sure is," Brennan answered, "be gentle with her though, darling. Remember when Amelia was really little? You don't want to hurt her." Violet nodded her head, stroking Lauren's hand.

Violet pouted, pointing to herself, then Parker, then Amelia, then Lauren. She looked up at Brennan, her eyes filled with sadness. She pointed to Brennan's two hands in turn. "Mommy, you don't have enough hands to hold mine anymore," she whimpered, lip quivering. "And I won't be able to cuggle you when we watch 'toons."

"Of course you'll be able to, sweetheart. You just have to share me, that's all. Parker still gets to hug me and hold my hand sometimes too even though there were three of you and I only have two hands. That isn't going to change," Brennan tried to explain.

Violet was still not satisfied. She crossed her arms across her chest and two huge droplets made their way down her cheeks. Closing her eyes, she shrugged away from Brennan and turned her back on her. Brennan transferred Lauren to Booth's welcoming arms and exchanged a look with her husband.

Parker got bored and busied himself by reading a magazine in the chair next to Angela. Brennan lifted Violet into her lap, receiving little resistance. "Don't fidget too much, Violet. Mommy is still sore," Booth warned her.

"She's alright," Brennan whispered, clutching her daughter tightly. Violet's ringlets fell around her face, escaping from her plaits. She tilted Violet's chin up, willing her to look into her eyes. Violet relented for a moment before looking down again, burying her face into her mother's neck.

"You know, daddy has two hands as well. That means that you can all take turns. No one will ever be without one of our hands to hold when we're together, so you've nothing to worry about," Brennan explained.

"Plus, Amelia and Lauren will be in the stroller for a while yet, so you can still hold mommy's hand. And when they get too big for it you can hold hands in a long line to annoy all the old people you pass," Booth joked, winking at her. Brennan looked up at him in horror. "I'm kidding of course," he added hastily.

Violet sniffed, her lips twitching at the sides and finally breaking out into a smile. "You know we still love you the same, right? It's just like when Amelia was born. Nothing is going to change how much I love you," Brennan murmured, hugging her child.

Violet licked her lips slowly, shrugging her shoulders. Brennan shot a pleading look at Booth, realising that this wasn't getting through to their daughter. He nodded his head, urging her to continue.

Brennan had a sudden flash of inspiration. "Hey, Ange, could you please do me a favour and get us some balloons from the gift shop?" Brennan requested, resting her chin on the top of Violet's head.

"One step ahead of you." Angela fished in her bag for a few moments, throwing a packet of balloons onto the bed.

"Thank you." Brennan shuffled Violet forwards slightly, opening the bag and pulling out a red balloon. She held it out flat on her palm so that Violet could see it. "Right, now try to use that wonderful imagination of yours and picture this balloon as my heart," Brennan spoke slowly, making sure that Violet was following. Violet nodded and Brennan placed her daughter's hand over her chest so that she was able to feel her heartbeat.

"Parker, honey, please could you come over here for a second?" Brennan beckoned, winking at her son. He closed the magazine and rose from his chair, sauntering over to the bed. "Thank you. Now, could you please blow into the balloon for me? Just one puff."

Parker complied with her request and blew into the end, pinching the mouth piece when he was done. "Well done. Would you be an angel and take it over to Angela so she can blow into it, please?" Brennan asked tenderly, brushing his curls with her fingertips.

"Sure," he replied happily, walking over to his aunt.

"Okay, now this breath is going to be Amelia's because she won't be able to do it for herself," Brennan explained to Violet, tapping the end of her nose.

After that was complete, Parker sidled over to the bed once more, handing the partially inflated balloon to Brennan. "Perfect. Okay, princess, can you breathe into it now?" Brennan smiled, squeezing Violet gently.

"Sure I can," Booth smirked, earning him an eye roll from Parker, Angela and Brennan.

"Dad, you are seriously uncool sometimes," Parker added. Booth pouted and Brennan couldn't help but laugh, pressing a kiss against his mouth.

"Eww, you guys." Parker moaned, shielding his eyes and drawing Brennan's attention back to the task at hand. Lauren fidgeted in Booth's arms, her nose scrunching up as she slept.

"Right, yes," laughed a flustered Brennan, "one nice big puff." She raised the open end to Violet's lips and Violet took the hint, blowing air out from her lungs into the balloon. Brennan squeezed the plastic between her fingers, holding it in place.

"See how big it has grown?" Brennan inquired, studying Violet's features for recognition. Violet observed it closely, creasing her brows in concentration.

"Yes," Violet smiled, "but Lauren hasn't breathed into it yet." Brennan grinned, pleased that her analogy was sinking in.

"You're right. Daddy can help us out with that, can't you?" Brennan urged, jabbing Booth in the ribs.

"Hey. Ask nicely or not at all," he huffed. Brennan arched a brow.

"You are such a child," Angela interjected, sticking her tongue out at Booth before looking to the infant in her lap, "don't you think so, Amelia? Special Agent my…"

"Thank you, Angela!" Booth said hurriedly, cutting off the storm of language that was about to pour from the energetic woman's mouth. He retrieved the balloon from Brennan's fingers and blew it up as Angela winked at Brennan. _Damn, it seemed he had fallen right into that trap._

"So, Violet, what can you see happening to the balloon?" Brennan questioned tentatively, watching her daughter bite down on her lip in the same manner that she so often did.

"It's getting biggerer," Violet answered. "Does that mean your heart is getting biggerer too?"

"Bigger," Brennan correctly gently, "and my heart hasn't actually grown, look." Brennan demonstrated by letting all of the air out, allowing the balloon to return to its regular state.

"But the space I have in my heart to love each of you stretches, so that I can love you just as much as I did before. Does that make sense, princess?" Violet nodded frantically, launching herself forward so that her arms were circled around Brennan's neck.

"I love you, mommy. And I love daddy too. And Parks and 'Melia and Ange. Does that mean my heart will stretch so's I can love Lauren too?" Violet whispered into Brennan's ear.

"Exactly, my little genius. That's exactly what it means," Brennan grinned. Booth smiled at his wife, stunned at her ability to amaze him. Violet snuggled into Brennan's arms, her warm breath tickling her mother's neck.

"How about a family photograph?" Angela suggested, stroking Amelia's auburn curls. "Everyone on the bed."

Parker climbed into the middle between Brennan and Booth, receiving Amelia in his lap. "I want to sit on Parks' lap," Violet pouted, giving her mother a flash of her irresistible puppy dog eyes.

"That can be arranged," Booth teased, as Brennan and Angela strategically shuffled the infants around.

"There we go," Angela smiled, motioning for them to lean in closer to each other.

Booth stuck his tongue out at the camera as Angela prepared to shoot and Brennan mimicked the action. They turned to each other and touched their tongues together, laughing as they decided to lean in for a kiss, meeting just as the shutter went down. Parker looked up above his head and his face contorted with disgust.

He sighed despairingly. "Ange, please can we retake. They are at it again," Parker protested, shaking his head.

"We can't take them anywhere, can we?" Angela laughed, causing Brennan and Booth to blush guiltily.

"Sorry, guys. We'll restrain ourselves," Booth stated.

"You mean you will. I am perfectly capable of ignoring your advances," Brennan retorted. Booth scowled again, in time with the second click of the camera.

Angela folded her arms across her chest, raising her eyebrows. Brennan sensed Angela's unrest out of the corner of her eye and she giggled. "Sorry, Ange. We are ready now. Promise," Brennan choked, biting her lip to prevent her laughter.

"Yep, ready and willing," Booth affirmed.

"Good to know." Angela shot the couple a wry look over the top of the camera before finally obtaining a useable picture.

Brennan smiled despite the discomfort that comes with having six people in one bed following childbirth. Parker was fiddling with Violet's plaits and Amelia was reaching up to join in with the 'game'. Booth was nestled beside her, rocking their newborn baby in his arms. Things could not have been more mundane, ordinary events that once would have been in the furthest regions of Brennan's imagination.

Yet she realised that she would trade every interesting experience she had ever had, every archaeological find, every once-in-a-lifetime excavation, for this very moment.

She was jolted out of her daydream when Amelia squealed, swatting Violet's hand away from Parker so that she could play with him instead. Parker waved a finger diplomatically. "Don't worry. There's more than enough Parker love to go around," he assured them.

Violet smiled and Amelia sucked her thumb into her mouth, content with his answer. If only they knew how right he was, Brennan thought to herself. Without the influence of that charming little boy, this life may never have been a possibility. A little Parker love certainly went a long way.

* * *

**I LOVE YOU ALL. :) ALL MY THANKS, Vebbie.**


End file.
